The Raging Galaxy-BOOK 1
by ozai37
Summary: Imagine how the war would play out if the Avatar joined the Republic. Or if the Fire Nation joined the Separatist Alliance. Join our favorite benders, and Jedi as they attempt to win the Clone Wars in their favor. Not really good at introductions. Enjoy and REVIEW! THIS STORY WILL MAKE LITTLE, TO NO SENSE! I already know that.
1. The Battle of Geonosis Part 1

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**Umm...ok this story will be the WEIRDEST thing on this whole site probably. This is a story that me and my brother came up with since 2005-ish, and it's still ongoing. **

**So this story is a crossover of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**You will probably really like this story because it's weird and creative to me at least.**

**Before the story starts I will do a short summary to show you our weird world...**

**Ok... Imagine the earth 2x bigger than it already is. Coruscant is east of the United States in the North Atlantic Ocean, with a huge bridge connecting it to New York City in the U.S.. The Fire Nation is east of Japan in the Pacific Ocean, the Earth Kingdom north-east of the Fire Nation, the Northern Water Tribe is in the North Pole and the Southern Water Tribe is in the South Pole, and the Air temples are in the same areas as the show.**

**Chapter 1-First Battle of Geonosis**

**Part 1**

**Rose POV**

My name is Rose Sapphire, the adopted daughter of Mashu Sapphire, and a Jedi Padawan to Master Windu. I have been Windu's Padawan since I was 14 and its been about 4 years now. My preferred lightsaber styles are Ataru, Shien/Djem So, and Niemen, but I have learned some basics on Vaapad from my Master. I utilize blue, dual-blade lightsabers in combat. Some in the Order consider me one of the best swordsmen in the Padawan ranks. On the many missions I've been on with Windu, I've realized that I want a balance between my force powers and my lightsaber skills, so with my Masters help I've followed the path of a Jedi Sentinel.

As I sit in my padawan quarters, meditating in front of the window, I can feel what many in the Order feel, the growing darkness in the galaxy. I was told by Windu that Master Obi-wan has discovered a massive Clone Army created on Kamino for the Republic. Master Windu tells me Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the army without the Council's knowledge. After Obi-wan told the Council about the clones and tracking the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Geonosis we lost contact with him. Now Master Windu and the Council are planning a rescue attempt to get Obi-wan out of there.

After meditating I decided to go down to the mess hall and eat until Windu calls. When I got there I found my friend and father figure Mashu Sapphire. It was Mashu who adopted me and after discovering my force talents took me to the Jedi Order where I belonged. Then he convinced the Council to allow me to stay with him and his familly as he did with his other force skilled kids. Master Mashu is one of the few Jedi allowed to have a family. It was Master Yoda whi decided to allow it saying that the Force is telling him it must happen. He has 5 other kids, with 3 of the with force talents, and a wife named Sarah.

"Hey Rose, I take it you heard about Obi-wan?" Mashu said.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem that hard but I still feel like feel like something will go wrong for some reason." I said, thinking about possible outcomes.

"I'm sure everything will go fine," he said in a reassuring tone.

"I know but I still..." I was cut off by both of our comlinks beeping.

"We need you both to report to the main hanger, its time to move out." Came Mace Windu's booming voice.

"Yes Master."

"Well time to go." Mashu said picking up his empty tray.

When we got to the hanger it was filled with over 200 Jedi Knights, Masters and Padawans. Me and Mashu walked over to the rest of the Council apart of this mission on the other side of the hanger listening to Windu give the plan. From what I was actually listening to, we are to all board our starships and Jedi transports, jump to Geonosis and destroy fighters. Then once we land in a secure landing area, we enter the arena separately and take positions in the crowds of Geonosians. Then once we receive Master Windu's signal we begin the attack. I probably should of been listening but I was ready to get to some action.

After Windu was done he ordered everyone onto the transports. "Padawan you take your starship and help me, Adi Galia, Mashu and Plo Koon with escorting the transports, and try not to crash" Windu said as we walked to the starships. "Yes master, and when have I ever crashed. That time on Dantooine doesn't count, that bird came out of nowhere." I claimed defensively. Mace chuckled, "Whatever you say, lets go." I then climbed into my blue and white jedi starfighter and waited while we all called in.

"Alright everyone lets move out!" Mace shouted. Then me, Mace, Mashu, Adi, and Plo flew out of the hanger in a V-shaped defensive formation, followed by the many Jedi transports and other Jedi starfighters in the back. Once we all got out of the earth's atmosphere Mace sent all pilots the coordinates and we all jumped into hyperspace. I started to get the feeling rhis mission wouldn't turn out like we wanted, but decided to ignore it. "Gotta stay focused!" I said to myself, the battle will start soon.

**So what do y'all think. This is my first fanfic/story I've ever written so leave a review and help me make the story better. Thank-you. The weirdness starts soon.**


	2. The Battle of Geonosis Part 2

**The Raging Galaxy**

**Welcome back to what will be a weird story. I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender, they both are owned by their respective owners. **

**Chapter 2-First Battle of Geonosis**

**Part 2**

**Rose POV**

Once we jumped out of hyperspace we were greeted with planetary cannons surrounding the planet. Then me, Master Windu and Master Luminara traveled to the surface and located Geonosis' Planetary Defense base and secured it. Then we deactivated the cannons allowing the our fleet of transports and starfighters to enter Geonosis airspace. Master Windu ordered me to lead a squadron of jedi starfighters and bomb a area close to the Geonosian arena and give the transports a secure area to land.

After the area was completely secure Mashu assigned a small group of Pandawans and Jedi Knights to guard our ships. Then we were ordered to put on our cloaks to disguise our Jedi robes, and we all entered the arena silently and took up positions in the crowds of Geonosians awaiting Obi-wan's execution. Once me and Mashu mixed in with the audience the geonosian warriors were escorting their prisoners to 3 large columns and chained them to it. Then the bugs unleashed three terrible beasts: an acklay, a nexu, and a reek. It was then that I noticed the other Jedi who used one of the beast's horns to break his chains.

"I thought Skywalker was supposed to stay where he was with the Senator?" I asked watching the other beast accidentally cut off Obi-wan's chains.

"Well I guess he decided to attempt a rescue himself." Mashu answered watching them closely.

"He did a good job." I replied sarcastically.

"Though Senator Amidala seems to be able to take care of herself." He said while pointing at the Senator escaping from the cat-like beast.

After a short time both of the Jedi and the Senator were riding on the acklay escaping the other beasts. Then another door opened and a group of destroyer droids rolled into the arena, surrounding the jedi and the senator. I then looked up to see Master Windu with his lightsaber ignited and aimed at Dooku.

"There's our signal." Mashu said quietly.

We both threw off our cloaks and activated our sabers. I put both of my blue sabers in a defense stand, while some of the geonosians began flying out of the arena all around us. While we prepared for an imminent fight. Then, on Dooku's balcony, Windu was fired at by two droids I've never seen before. The bounty hunter up there used a flamethrower on Windu and he was forced to jump off the balcony to the arena. As me and the other hundreds of jedi made or way down there, more of the doors opened to reveal an army of battle droids marching towards us. We all charged at the droids head-on and collided. Then me and another padawan made our way to Skywalker, and Kenobi and handed them both spare lightsabers to join the fight.

All around me, in every direction, were droids, blaster fire and some Jedi getting hit and killed. I tried not to think about it much and focus on reaching my master. Once I got to him he was easily slicing through droids and force pushing others away. Two droids came up behind him about to attack, so I flipped over them and sliced of their heads in midair. "Master you should really pay more attention to your surroundings you could get hurt." I said to Windu when he noticed me. Mace smirked at the remark, "I knew you would get here eventually." I smiled, "A padawan arrives just in time to save their master, as always." I replied and cut down more droids and deflected bolts away from us with both of my blades. Then the acklay ran between us seperating us. When I rolled out of the way, two destroyer droids rolled over and fired their twin blaster at me. I reactivated both of my sabers and deflected the bolts back at them I damaged one and force-pushed it away. Then I jumped over the other and sliced it in half.

By the time I got back to Windu he was deflected bolts from the bounty hunter, then cut his weapon and the beheaded him. Before I could get closer more battledroids blocked my path and I was forced back by the overwhelming blasterfire, growing tired from deflecting bolts and cute droids in every direction. Finally I force-jumped over to Obi-wan and Mashu as we were all being pushed back to the center of the arena. I saw Windu, Ayla, Skywalker, and Amidala being pushed to our position, along with the few survivors. Once we were all in the center, the droids all suddenly stopped firing. I looked around at the small number of Jedi left compared to the over 200 Jedi we had, we lost so many, in a short amount of time.

"Master Windu, you've fought valiantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order." Dooku's voice boomed over the arena loudly. "But now it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Then Master Windu looked up at Dooku and shouted, "We will not become hostages to be bartered with Dooku!" "Then I am sorry old friend." Dooku replied with a disappointing and, maybe a little sad tone.

The droids aimed their weapons at us again, ready to execute us. We all raised are sabers, ready to fight to the end. Then I heard what sounded like a ship above, and Amidala looked up and said "Look." We all looked up and saw huge stardestroyers and smaller transports with white-armored soldiers. The transports descended toward us and I noticed Master Yoda in one of them giving orders. The droids began wildly firing in every direction. I quickly snapped to action and deflected bolts away as the transports fired back at the droids, destroying most of them quickly. When some of the transports landed, the soldiers opened fire on the droids and covered us as we boarded the transports. I boarded Master Yoda's ship with Windu, Mashu, Skywalker, and Obi-wan and we took off after all of the Jedi were on a transport. If I thought the arena battle was hard and crazy I had a feeling the coming full scale battle over this whole planet would be much harder.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up tomorrow. Review and help me make this story better. The next chapter is the last of the Geonosis ark. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Battle or Geonosis Part 3

**The Raging Galaxy**

**Welcome back. This is the last chapter of my Geonosis ark. Enjoy and review please. I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Chapter 3-First Battle of Geonosis**

**Part 3 **

**Rose POV**

* * *

"If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause, he will." Master Yoda said to us as we quickly flew away from the arena

"Masters we should destroy those droid transports to prevent too many droids from escaping off-planet." I suggested to Yoda, Windu, and Mashu.

"Agree we do, act quickly we must to end this war before it starts." Master Yoda answered while anti-aircraft cannons began firing on our transports.

Then we came across some enemy towers along the canyon. "Aim below the fuel cells" Skywalker ordered the pilot. "Yes sir." The clone pilot answer while firing two rockets at the fuel cells destroying the tower. Next to us, one of the gunships were destroyed by droid laser fire. "Pilot land in that assembly area!" Master Windu ordered. We then descended to where there was a fleet of assault cruisers unloading an army of clone soldiers, tanks, and other weaponry.

When we landed, all of us got off our gunships and headed towards groups of clones waiting for us. "We have a full regiment of clone ready for you sir." A clone said to me as I walked up to the group. "Very good, Master may the force be with you." I said to Windu when he walked towards another group. "And may the force be with you my friend." He answered with a quick bow before leaving to his battle group. I saw Mashu further away running into battle with an army of troopers behind him. Well, looks like I'm on my on, I thought looking around at the battle. "Awaiting orders Commander." The clone said getting my attention. "Yes, um...do you have a name trooper?" I asked him. "They call me Blaze sir, Regimental Commander." He answered saluting me. This army will take some getting used to, I thought. "Well, Commander Blaze, get me a some gunships, we need to get behind those lines and attack from behind." "Yes sir!" He saluted again and ran off to get some ships.

* * *

When he came back a group of gunships landed in front of us and I ordered everyone onboard. When we were ready the ships all took of and I told them to go around the main battle to catch them from behind. As we were flying anti-aircraft cannons fired at us from below destroying some of the gunships in front of us. "Evasive maneuvers pilots!" I yelled through my comlink. We started weaving through the laser fire but still other ships were shot of the sky. "Sir there's too much flack for us to get through!" The commander said. "Alright everyone new orders, pilots get us down there now, we are going to take out those cannons below!" "Yes sir!" Everyone shouted over the comlinks.

"Red light, check your weapons men, get rid of that static, prepare for battle." I heard different troopers shouting. "Green light, GO, GO." I jumped out of the gunship when we landed and ignited both of my sabers, deflecting bolts away from me and the troopers. "Take cover behind those boulders troops." Commander Blaze commanded as everyone took cover. I slowly moved closer to the drois and geonosians cutting down some as I went, clearing the way for my men to move closer to the mountains. "They're falling back, come on!" I shouted to Blaze. We started moving forward until we were below the mountain. "Alright men, we climb this mountain, secure the area and destroy the cannons. Bring in the tanks!. I shouted to one of the troopers. "Extension cables men!" Blaze shouted and all of the troopers fired there cables at the top of the mountain and began to climb. I jumped a few feet ahead of the holding onto one of the troopers cables, climbing up and deflecting bolts fired at us from above. After we started climbing, the AT-TEs began to climb after us, firing their cannons at the droids.

When I was close enough, I force-jumped the rest of the way and landed on the edge of the mountain, surrounded by droids. "Surrender Jedi." A droid shouted. I answered by igniting my lightsaber and started jumping from droid to droid cutting them in half. When I was finished, three destroyer droids and two dwarf spider droids, approached and opened fire on me. I began deflecting bolts away but the destroyer droids had their shields up. Then, from behind me, a cannon fired and destroyed all of the remaining droids. I turned around and saw a AT-TE, with Commander Blaze next to it, and all of our other men coming up behind them. I chuckled and said, " Its about time you showed up commander, thanks for the back up." Your welcome commander, just doing my job." He replied. "Alright everyone, set the charges on these cannons and get our gunships down here." "Yes sir!" A trooper shouted while using his comlink to recall our transports.

When we boarded our gunships and flew off I activated the charges and the cannons all exploded, lighting up the sky. "Alright, good work men, pilots get us to forward command." I said looking at the battle still raging below us. Once my transport landed at command, I walked over to Master Yoda to give my report. "Master the anti-aircraft cannons in sector 4-G are destroyed and the airspace in that are is clear." "Very good, hmmm, commander get me a ship," he said l, like he was thinking about something. "Yes sir, right away." Then he turned back to me, "Rose, take some speeders and secure the area between here and a hanger north, keep an eye out for Count Dooku you must." "Yes master, Blaze get four of your best man and six speeders, we have to secure the area north of here." I said turning to Commander Blaze. "Right away sir." He answered, then turned to four other clones. When he came back, the six of us boarded the speeders and headed of to secure the area.

* * *

Some miles away from the command center, some assassin droids aimed a sniper rifle at us and fired at one of the clones, narrowly missing him. "Evasive maneuvers men." The commander said dodging several bolts. I ignited one of my sabers and deflected a bolt back at a droid destroying it. "Troopers open fire!" I ordered while deflecting more bolts. They all started firing at the droids until one trooper pulled out his rocket launcher and fired at the droids. The rocket exploded upon impact destroying them all. "Good work trooper." I said glancing back at him. After sped through another mile we saw a gunship landing on a hanger with Senator Amidala and a group of clones exiting it. Then I saw what the Senator was looking at, a starship fleeing the area, and I could sense that it was Dooku. "Open fire!" I shouted and everyone including the Senator fired at the ship but they all missed their mark. "Commander contact the fleet and tell them to stop that ship." "Yes sir." He answered. "Everyone else, follow me." We climbed up to the small ledge leading into the hanger and entered. When we got into a large room I saw Master Yoda and Amidala with Obi-wan and Skywalker, who were both injured. "Trooper call a medical frigate and get me Master Windu." "Sir!" I walked over to Master Yoda, "Master the area is secure." "Good, the battle is almost over then." He said looking up at me. Then the clone returned with a hologram of Windu, "Master, how'd it go on your end?" I asked him. "Hello my Padawan, the entire planet is secure and the battle is won." "Good news that is, recall our forces we need to get back to Coruscant and report to the Chancellor." Master Yoda ordered walking back to Skywalker and Obi-wan. Yes master, I will meet you back at Coruscant Rose." Windu said cutting off the connection.

When the medical transport arrived, me, Master Yoda, Amidala, Skywalker and Obi-wan all boarded the ship and were taken to the fleet of cruisers. After that the cruiser entered hyperspace, heading to Coruscant.

**Mashu POV (Jedi Temple, Coruscant)**

* * *

"Do you believe what Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate. It doesn't feel right." Obi-wan said, standing next to Windu, both looking out the Council Chamber window at the city below.

"Joined the dark-side Dooku has. Lies and deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now." Master Yoda said, sitting in his council seat, looking at them both.

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Windu replied.

"I agree, the dark-side surrounds the Senate." I replied looking up at Windu.

"Where is your apprentice?" Windu asked Kenobi.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. I must admit, our victory wouldn't be possible without the Clone Army." Obi-wan replied.

"Victory. Victory you say, Master Obi-wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark-side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has." Yoda retorted at Obi-wan's use of the word "victory".

"Hmm, Master Windu based of your Padawan's reports, she has become very skilled and powerful." I said, changing the subject.

"Agree I do ready for Knighthood she is." Yoda said looking at Windu.

Windu then took his seat, "She has grown very powerful, she has passed the trial of skill during the battle, the trial of insight while we were meditating together some months ago, trial of courage was also at Geonosis, the trial of insight, and flesh during a mission last year ago where she was shot by a bounty hunter and still finished her mission successfully. I think she is ready for the responsibilities of knighthood and soon mastery." Windu replied thinking about his padawan's pass experiences.

"Ageed we all are, summon Padawan Rose to this chamber later tonight, before the full council, we will." Master Yoda said getting up and walking out of the chamber.

**Epilogue**

**Rose POV (Sapphire Estate, New York) **

* * *

It seems like forever since I've been in my room here, in Mashu's Estate. He may be the only Jedi, that I know of, allowed to have a family and all this money from when he used to be royalty in the Fire Nation Royal Family. He is Ozai's older brother and Iroh's younger brother. A Jedi undercover discovered him when he was 13 and secretly trained him in the ways of the Jedi, and after much persuasion from the council, he was officially made a Jedi in the age old Order. Then the council tasked him to stay in the Fire Nation a little longer, undercover, to gather information as a back up plan for if the Avatar and the Earth Kingdom failed to stop the Fire Nation. But, after Zuko was banished, he decided to move to New York to be closer to the Jedi Temple. Then, of course the Avatar defeated the Fire Lord and ended the war without the Jedi having to get involved.

"ROSE DINNER IS READY!" Mashu's wife Sarah called me from the stairs.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted back. Then I got off the bed and headed downstairs.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Just some fried chicken, mac and cheese and mashed potatoes." She answered.

I took a seat next to Mashu's oldest biological daughter, Vanessa. She is 14 right now and is a initiate in the Order. His second oldest , Alix is 6 who is a fire bender and in the initiates as well. He has twin daughters named Kaneisha and Taneisha who are 3 and have no force abilities. His last child is named Kate who is only one years old but very strong in the force.

After eating dinner, my comlink started beeping. "Rose here." "Padawan, report to the council chambers immediately you must." Master Yoda said and cut the connection. Uh-oh. What I do this time?

* * *

When I finally arrived at the Temple the sun was setting. I arrived outside the chamber to see Windu standing there waiting for me. "Whatever it is, I did not do it." I said as soon as I got to him. But the he smiled, "Calm yourself Rose, your not in any trouble. The council wishes to speak with you." He said. "Wait here in till we summon you." Then he quickly walked into the chamber.

After a short time the chamber doors opened, and the lights were out and the shades down. I walked to the center of the room and stood there. Then 12 lightsabers activated, all around me the council presented their sabers. I glanced at Master Windu and he flashed a smile at me. "Padawan kneel." Master Yoda ordered and I knelt down on one knee. The rest of the council then lowered their blades, all pointing at me. "Rose Sapphire." Yoda said, placing his saber near my left shoulder, "By the right of the Council, and the will of the Force." He said while going to my right shoulder, "Dub thee I do, Jedi..." He then severed my padawan braid. "Knight of the Republic." I then stood and bowed to the masters and quietly left the chamber. I am now Jedi Knight Rose Sapphire.

* * *

**Okay, this is the last of the Geonosis ark. Hope you enjoyed!**

**NEXT CHAPTER; THE FIRE NATION GETS INVOLVED.**

REVIEWS WELCOME


	4. The Fire Nation in Darkness

**The Raging Galaxy**

**This chapter is about the Fire Nation. Enjoy and review. I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. **

* * *

**Chapter 4-The Fire Nation In Darkness**

* * *

**Rose POV**

_War has quickly spread throughout the galaxy. Like a raging fire, igniting tension and massive battles everywhere it touched. The Jedi Order has been forced into taking command of the Grand Army of the Republic. The Jedi Council as the High Generals, the Knights, Jedi Generals, and Padawans, Jedi Commanders. Count Dooku has escaped our attack on Geonosis and now travels the galaxy rallying more star systems to the CIS. Even here, on Earth, tension is building amongst the other countries and Coruscant. The Jedi are spread to thin, many of us too far from Coruscant to assist the Senate in regaining control. _

_After my Knighting, Anakin Skywalker was made a Knight and shortly afterwards, received a Padawan by the name of Ahsoka Tano. Only a few months into this war and already many are suffering. Skywalker and Tano were sent by the Council to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son from the Separatist. They both completed the mission, which gained us the alliance of the Hutts. But, to me we need more allies outside the Republic. In a meeting with the Chancellor I suggested convincing the US and Great Britain to join the Republic. He seemed to like the idea, because be said he would work on it immediately. _

_As a Knight I aim given an army of my own. The 53rd Attack Corps, an army of over 36,864 clone troopers. I requested that, Regimental Commander Blaze, be place as my second in command as Marshal Commander. My flagship, the Delta, a Venator-class Star Destroyer, is apart of the Open Circle Fleet. _

* * *

Right now I'm near Dantooine, in open space protecting this sector from the Separatist. Though for the past few months, the CIS have been mainly on the defensive, protecting their planets and building up the forces for a massive counter attack. After we noticed what they were doing we halted most of our armies and started quickly building the Republic Navy. Now I am stuck away from the action, protecting a planet I doubt the Separatist would dare attack any time soon.

"Is there a problem General, you seem distracted?" Commander Blaze asked walking up to the bridge window next to me.

"Oh, no, nothings wrong, I just don't like to be away from the action" I answered turning to him.

"Yea, the other men are getting restless as well. What could the Separatist be planning that'd take this long?" He said looking back at the empty space in front of our fleet of 5 Venator-class Star Destroyer, and 3 smaller attack cruisers.

"I don't know but I hope it's not too hard to defeat. I almost forgot, contact the Temple for me we have to give our report." I said, looking at him again.

"Yes General." He saluted and walked to the communication room behind us.

When I walked into the room, minutes later I saw Master Yoda, Windu, Mashu, and Obi-wan waiting for me. "Masters." I said bowing. "Hello Rose how goes the sector?" Mashu asked. "All quiet Masters, like it was yesterday." I replied with a bored expression. "Well good news then you are to report back here for the next mission." Windu said looking at me. "Leave immediately you must." Yoda added. "Yes masters, I will leave right away." "Master Plo Koon will be taking over in your absence." Obi-wan also added. I was going to respond when one of the clone officers ran through the door, into the comm room. "Sir we picked up a fleet of enemy warships coming out of hyperspace!" He shouted, pointing to the windows on the bridge. Then a huge fleet of cruisers dropped out of deep space and quickly got into attack formation and opened fire on our fleet. "Masters we're under attack." But the hologram started flickering in and out. "Masters can you hear me!" I shouted. "Your... brea...up!" I heard Windu say before the hologram completely went out. "Sir they are jamming us." A clone told me. "Alright all batteries fire at the nearest starship, send out the fighters, and raise the shields." I ordered.

I walked over to the window and watched as thousands of droid fighters flew towards our fleet, engaging the Republic starfighters. "General their sending boarding parties!" A clone shouted to me from his computer post. "All troops report the main hanger and prepare for battle. We must repel the enemy!" I shouted over the loudspeaker. "Well Commander, we finally got some action. Let's go!" I said smiling. Finally something to do.

* * *

**Darth Sidious POV**

What Knight Sapphire said is true. I do need more allies, but not to end the war, to prolong it and help take control of the galaxy. But, the only way to get the US and the other powerful countries into this war, they would have to be directly attacked by the Separatist. Because the Jedi created the massive Coruscant Home Fleet I can't send the CIS anywhere on Earth without getting caught.

Then it came to me, if I manipulate a powerful country, and supply them with new, better weapons and a army of droids, then they could simultaneously attack the US, Russia, China, and Great Britain. What better country than the Fire Nation. They are already quite powerful with their firebending, all they need is better weapons. Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula pretty much won their war against the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, that is until the Avatar returned and ended the war a year ago. The day the Avatar returned the Force shifted greatly, sending light-side force waves through the galaxy. From that moment I knew the Fire Nation would most likely lose that war. Now, with Fire Lord Zuko taking the throne I will have to secretly build a droid army here on Earth and supply them with advanced weaponry. Then I can replace Zuko back with Ozai and Azula, they are the perfect puppets for my purposes.

I got up from my meditation area and made my way to the comm room. When I was on a secure line, I contacted my droid foundry somewhere under the Indian Ocean near the Southern Water Tribe. A tactical droid appeared before me. "What is thy bidding my Lord?" He asked in a mechanical voice. "What is the complete status of the army?" I asked, my face hidden behind my cloak. "As you wish my lord, sending you the data now."The droid answered pushing a few buttons. Then the status report appeared on one of my computer screens. It read:

5,000,000 Battledroids ready for deployment

1,000,000 Super Battle Droids ready

3,000 Commando Droids ready

350 Destroyer Droids

45,000 cannons

2,000 AATs

1,000 STAPs

555,000 droid fighters ready at the moment

555,000 droid bombers ready at the moment

150 droid transports

1,000 DSD1 dwarf spider droids ready

1,000 OG-9 homing spider droid

100 MagnaGuards

1,000 Octuptarra magna tri-droids

"Very good, but we will have to accelerate our plans. Prepare the ready droids and weapons for battle." I commanded the tactical droid. "But, my lord the army is not fully complete." The droid responded. "That is irrelevant, prepare the droids and continue with the rest of the droid army." "By your command." The droid said, and I cut the transmission. "Droid, prepare my ship." I said turning to a MagnaGuard behind me. Its time I paid the former Fire Lord a prison visit.

* * *

**Rose POV**

In space the battle raged, with Republic starfighters holding off droidfighters, and the cruisers hitting the Separatist frigates with everything they had. We already lost one cruiser and another one was weakening. The clones on the inside of my cruiser were fighting the droids that boarded my ship. Me and Blaze our making are way to the hanger.

When we made it down there it was a mess. The droids were spread out everywhere behind a barrier the troopers set up to keep the droids back. "Men get some auto turrets on the above walkways, now!" I shouted to three nearby clones. "Sir, yes sir!" The answered and made there way to the walkways. "Commander get a squad behind the droids and catch them in a cross fire." I ordered Blaze. "You got it sir. Come on squad move it." When he left I jumped onto a crate and activated my sabers. I deflected multiple bolts before moving to a closer crate. Then I saw Commander Blaze and his squad in positions. "Fire at will commander!" "With pleasure sir, fire men." The droids caught on and some turned their attention to the small squad.

With some of the droids distracted, I hoped of the crate, "Come on men, push forward."

"You heard her lads lets go. Ahh." The clone was hit by a bolt and dragged away by a medic. The rest of the clone rushed forward and held the line of fire. As I was deflecting bolts I saw the three clones, on the above walkways, were done with the turrets. "Fire the turrets troopers on my mark...Fire!" The turrets above rained down on the droid forces. Then I ran in and began slicing through droid after droid. After the clones destroyed the last of the droids, my comlink started beeping. "General Sapphire here." A clone officer's voice came over, "General Plo just jumped out of hyperspace and engaged the droid fleet from behind. The remaining forces have fled the battle." "Good work men, now lets clean up and get some rest." After I helped clean up a little I went to the bridge with Commander Blaze.

When I got to the bridge, I went to the communication room and found a holo of Plo Koon. "Greetings Master Plo, thanks for the support." "Don't mention it young one. Now you may report back to Coruscant. You and your men deserve a rest. We will take over here." Master Plo said. "Yes master I will be on my way." I cut the connection and turned to Blaze. "Tell the Admiral to head back to Coruscant." He saluted and walked of to the Admiral. Then I walked over to one of the starmaps and studied the Republic Fleets movements as we jumped into hyperspace. Looks like the Separatist are finally going on the offensive.

* * *

**Darth Sidious POV**

As my ship sped toward the Fire Nation, I began considering whether to reveal myself as the Sith Lord. I ultimately decided to just reveal myself and manipulate Ozai into going to war with the other nations on a much lager scale. With the Fire Nation and Separatist attacking the other nations would have no choice but to choose a side. With the Jedi doing my commands, it should be easy to convince the other nations to join the Republic.

When we landed, I ordered one of the droids to stay behind and keep the cloaking device on so no one sees the ship. Then me and two MagnaGuards, dressed in cloaks to hide their identity, headed of in the direction of the prison. Once we found what must have been the prison. I proceeded to put all the guards asleep. Then me and the droids entered the building and searched for Ozai in the different cells. Then I sensed him upstairs, and I ordered the droids up first, then I followed. After I found the door, leading to Ozai's cell, because the door was locked I used the Force to unlock it and entered the dimly lit room. And slumped against the wall, was the former Fire Lord himself, watching me slowly approach.

"And who might this be, gracing me with their presence, in my lonely, little prison cell?" Ozai asked looking up at me.

"Hello former Fire Lord." I said with a slight bow. "I have come to propose a plan, a plan in which you and your daughter will rule once again." I said coolly, looking back at him.

"Hmm, I'm listening." He said moving closer to the cell bars.

"If I can eliminate Zuko and manipulate the nation into wanting you as Fire Lord again, taking the entire country back will be easy. In fact I've already started my influence on the rest of the population." I said taking a seat in a chair nearby. "But there is a catch, you must pledge loyalty to me and my cause."

"And why would I do that?" Ozai said slowly standing up.

"Because I am the most powerful being in the entire galaxy. My hand extends to every major event in the galaxy. I also am in a position of great power in the Galactic Senate. With my help, you will quickly have control again. But in exchange for my services, you will pledge loyalty to me, for I am am a Sith Lord." I said still staring at him through the dim darkness.

After a long pause he finally spoke up. "And what might I have to do, Sith?" He said looking at the ground.

"Once your in power I want you to simultaneously attack the US and her allies. Then they would be forced to pick a side in the clone war. Then we can draw the Avatar into this conflict and eliminate another obstacle in my plans." I answered.

"I... will... do your bidding, as long as I get my power back." He said looking back at me.

"Excellent, you will be given a large number of Separatist droids to add to your army of firebenders. Your daughter will be released and serve at our side. After Zuko is eliminated you will be placed back in power which wouldn't be long now. If you will excuse me, I have other things to attend to." I said standing up, exiting the room.

After I made it back to my ship we immediately headed back to Coruscant. Now that everything is in place and the citizens slowly wanting a change in their nations leadership, it wouldn't be long until the US and her allies join the war. Then once I take complete control of the galaxy, they will all be absorbed into the empire. With the Jedi Order destroy and the Avatar and his friends eliminated, taking control will be easy. The end is near for the Republic.

* * *

**Zuko POV**

For whatever reason, for the last few weeks, the citizens suddenly want change in my leadership. Before they were happy with me, but now the number of death threats has raised and already 4 people tried to assassinate me in my sleep. Recently, Mai decided I needed better security and asked Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors to act as bodyguards, and since then no one has attempted anything. I questioned my father but he claimed he had nothing to do with the incidents.

I couldn't sleep so I walked around the Palace watching the shadows, the hall was lined with guards. I made it outside and Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai were sitting by the turtle duck pond talking. "I'm not interrupting am I?" I asked sitting next to Mai. "Well we didn't want to tell you in til the morning, but your awake so we might as well tell you now... Azula escaped from the asylum." Mai said looking me in the eye. My heart skipped a beat, how was this possible, she was under constant watch. "When was this?!" I said alarmed. "Earlier this morning, the messenger hawk just arrived an hour ago." Ty Lee answered looking at the pond. "They tried looking for her but she just disappeared. She could be on her way here right now" Mai said with a serious look.

As if on cue, a huge, wild blue flame, hit right in front of us. We all jumped out the way and got in difference stances. Then Azula landed not too far away in front of us. "Hello Zuko, traitors and friends. Its been a while!" She said launching another wild fire at us but I quickly dispersed the flame. "What are you doing Azula! Stop this." I said looking her in the eye. "Can't do that Zuzu my new master wouldn't be very happy about that. I've been ordered to kill you, and I have a few 'friends' to help." She said waving her hand. Then 4 robots jumped of the roof and raised their weapons at us. "These are commando droids, but you won't be here long enough to care." The droids opened fire an we all ducked and rolled out the way then I fired at the closes one but it moved with great speed and lunged at me, but I fire kicked it away. "We have to get out of here! Let's go!" I shouted and we ran for the exit, but the droids followed.

When we got outside I ordered the guards to slow them down but leave if they are overwhelmed. We made it outside the city at the top of the dormant volcano. "I hope you guys got a plan to escape because I'm out of ideas!" I shouted to the 3 girls while firebending at a group of droids trying to reach us. "Aang is already on his way, but we need to meet them at the docks." Suki answered pointing at the docks below. "Let's go then." I said with one more blast of fire at the droids. Then we quickly boarded a hot air balloon near the mouth of the volcano. As we took of I saw Azula with the droids and they began firing at the balloon. Some of the shots hit us and we started descending fast. "Steer the balloon towards the docks." Suki shouted. "I'm on it." I shouted back. We crashed close to the docks so we ran the rest of the way, I could here more droids closing in on us. "Come on Aang, now would be a good chance to swoop in and save us." I said when we got to the docks. Then in the distance I spotted Appa coming closer. When he landed Aang jumped down to us. "What are you doing here guys, I thought I was meeting you..." He was cut off by more blaster fire. "Whoa. That would be cool if they weren't shooting at us. What are they?" Aang asked while creating a earth wall in front of the docks. "We'll explain later lets get out of here!" I shouted jumping on Appa. "Right, Appa yip-yip." Aang said jumping back on to Appa. The Azula jumped in front of the droids and fired a huge blast of fire at Appa as we flew away. Aang's eyes flashed a glowing white and he jumped to the back of Appa. "Huuhhh!" Aang shouted waving his staff in front of him, causing a huge ark of wind to blast the fire back at Azula, which exploded at her feet.

When Aang sat back down he said, "We'll go to Ba Sing Se where we'll be safe and talk with the others about this."

* * *

When we finally arrived at Ba Sing Se we went to the Palace and found Katara, Sokka, and Toph waiting for us. "What happened to you guys?" Sokka asked while we were walking to the throne room. "Well... Azula escaped and tried to kill us, she had some droids with her but I thought they were used by the Separatist in their war. Azula also said something about her 'master' whoever that is. That's about it." I answered him. "Well I'm sure the Earth King will want to hear about this." Katara said from behind us.

When we entered the throne room we saw the King and his pet bear Bosco. We all bowed to him when we got close to him. "Welcome back Team Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko, what can I do for you?" The King asked us. "Well actually Im not in control of the Fire Nation, Azula returned and tried to assassinate me, and I'm sure she got my father out of prison." I said to him, looking him in the eye. "But Azula had help, a quite large group of droids assisted her. But I thought there were none Separatist on Earth, do you know what's going on?" I asked him. "No, but we must contact the Jedi. They will want to know about this." He said resting his chin in his hands.

"My king," a messenger entered the room, "The Fire Nation has engaged our western army but they have Separatist battledroids whipping out our forces!" He shouted. "Get a Messenger hawk to the Jedi Temple immediately!" The king shouted. "Yes sir." The messenger turned and hurried out of the room.

"The Fire Nation is trying to restart the war, but are being backed by the Separatist, that's just sad." Toph stated. "They know they can't win without help." "When the Jedi arrive they might be able to help. But I would have to join the Republic and give up our neutrality. Given the circumstance we have no choice." The king stated.

* * *

**Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam (Hawaii, U.S.)**

"Admiral we are picking up hundreds of flight craft, but they aren't responding!" A young Naval officer told their commanding officer.

"Send a squad of fighter jets up their to confront them." The Admiral said. "Yes sir."

Three jets approached the unidentified ships. When they found them, the pilots immediately recognized them. "This is squadron A-17 those unidentified ships are Separatist droidfighters!" The lead jet said into his communicator. "You have permission to fire squad leader, take them out!" An officer ordered. "Yes sir!" The squad of jets fired multiple missiles at the droids and hit only one of them. Then the droids split up and rapidly approached the jets firing their blaster bolts. "Ahhh, we're hit, abort, abort. Command the droids are on their way dow...!" An explosion sounded over the comm cutting the connection.

"All personnel prepare for an air-raid!" The Admiral shouted over the loudspeaker. "Sir they are right on top of us." Another officer stated as the building shook. "Fire the anti-aircraft cannons, knock them out of the sky. Get me the Pentagon, NOW!" He shouted to an officer. "Yes sir!" They said and moved about executing his orders.

Outside the fighterdroids flew in low and fired missiles at the citizens below killing hundreds and destroying building, as the people screamed in horror. While the droidfighters attacked the city, the droid bombers attacked the military's base, destroying hundreds of their fighter before they could take off. Then the bombers moved from the airfield, and towards the docks. They destroyed multiple Naval ships and hit the submarine docking area. The droids delivered a fatal blow to the U.S. militaries Pacific Fleet and their airforce presence in this part of the world.

* * *

**Oval Office, White House (Washington D.C.)**

"Mr. President, we have urgent news." A young man said walking into the office. "Yes what is it?" President Obama said looking up from his work. "Pearl Harbor is under attack. We believe it's the Separatist, sir." The young man said. "Are you sure!?" The president asked putting his work down. "Yes sir, the Pentagon confirmed it. Check the news channels." He said. Then the President moved passed him and went downstairs to the situation room. When he got there two of the screens showed a news channel covering the attack. "Get me a video chat with the Defense Secretary." He ordered on of the officers. "Yes sir."

* * *

Then a while later the President, Vice-president, and the CIA director met with the Secretary on a video chat screen in the situation room. "Mr. Secretary, what is going on?" The president asked him. "We're not entirely sure but a heavily armed fleet of Separatist droidfighters and bombers approached the base and attacked th e city and military targets. They have crippled our Pacific Forces." The Secretary said looking through the reports on his desk. Then someone walked over to the Secretary and whispered in his ear. "Mr. President, we have a smaller second wave coming in but to Naval Base San Diego." The Secretary said when the aid walked away. "See if we can intercept those ships." The president ordered. "Joe see if you can contact the Jedi, I want answers." He said to his friend and vice-president Joe Biden. "Right away." Biden said as he got up and walked out of the room. "Mr Director, look into how the Separatist slipped into our airspace." The president said to the CIA director. "Yes sir." He said and walked out of the room as well. With everyone working Obama decided to stay and watch the news coverage of the incident.

* * *

**CBS Evening News (San Diego, California)**

_"Earlier today the Separatist droids attacked Pearl Harbor Naval amd Air Force forces, crippling the Pacific Fleet. The droids also targeted the cities nearest the base, Department of Defense told us just minutes ago." A news lady said standing in a San Diego park across from City Hall. "The Pentagon said they're doing everything they can to intercept the ships and destroy them. And the President will address the nation later this afternoon. Also the White House has been in contact with Coruscant and are speaking about the attack. President Obama will answer more questions later." She said. "Thank you Julie, have there been any confirmation of another attack coming." A man off camera, probably at the studio, asked. "No Tim, but Naval Base San Diego have mobilized their force's aircraft and fighter jets have been constantly flying around the area..." She was interrupted by a loud fighter jet passing overhead. "As you can hear and seesee the military are still patrolling and..." She was interrupted avain by an explosion. The camera panned to a cloud of smoke and debris from one of the jets. "O' MY GOD, WE AREARE UNDER ATTACK!" She said as multiple droidfighters flew over head firing at the city and citizens below. The news lady and cameraman ran for cover in a shop full of people crying and screaming. "Tim as we speak the city is being bombarded from the area and I assume the Naval Base is under attack as well. The air raid alarms are sounding all over the city, if you are within the city limits you must get to safety immediately!" She shouted._

* * *

The droidfighters attacked the city mercilessly, hitting skyscrapers with missiles and firing their blasters at the terrified citizens. At the Naval Base, droid bombers attacked the cruisers, destroyers, aircraft carriers, even small support and rescue ships. They hit the base HQ building and repair docks. Any fighter jet that tried to stop the were shot down before they could even fire a shot. Now almost the entire western naval defence were destroyed or heavily damaged.

* * *

**Joe Biden POV**

As soon as I got to my White House office, I told my secretary to contact the Jedi Council. While I waited I watched the news coverage as San Diego was attacked. Then my secretary returned with holoprojector and put it on my desk, after a few moments Master Yoda, Windu, Obi-wan, and Mashu appeared in front of me. "Master Jedi." I said bowing my head slightly. "Problem there is. Help you how can we?" Yoda said looking at me in the eye. "Yes Masters, if you don't already know the U.S. is being attacked by Separatist droidfighters and bombers, they have almost completely wiped out the Pacific Fleet. President Obama wants to know how the droids got here in the first place." He asked looking at all of them. They all exchanged looks before Obi-wan spoke up, "Then it as we feared. The Separatist must have placed that army here long before the war started, and they must have a nation who joined them without our knowledge." He said, stroking his beard. "Based on what the Earth King reported, the Fire Nation has alligned themselves with the CIS and dethroned Zuko. Now Ozai and Azula are back in power." Mashu stated. "So this is the Fire Nation attacking, ordered by Dooku." I asked."It wold appear so." Windu said. Then the secretary entered the office, "Sir the droids have finished there attacks and there doesn't appear to be more coming." She said and closed the door. "Well Master Jedi the Separatist have stopped there attacks and are probably returning to the Fire Nation." I said turning back to the JedI. "You know we cannot support you so long as you remain neutral. The only way for us to get involved is if you Congress join the Republic." Obi-wan said. "I know, but that's up to the president and Senate. I will speak to you soon." I said and the Jedi bowed their heads and cut the transmission.

* * *

**President's Address (Oval Office)**

_"I come to you this afternoon because the Separatist and Fire Nation has invaded our airspace and attacked our military bases, killing military and civilian personnel. They also bombarded our cities of San Diego, California and Honolulu, Hawaii, killing thousands. Princess Azula has driven Fire Lord Zuko out of their country and Ozai has regained control. The Separatist have been secretly creating an army here, on Earth, to spread war, and terror throughout the rest of the world. Now the U.S. has felt what many planets have felt when the Separatist kill innocent people to gain power. I for one will not stand for it." _

_"I ask Congress to look at the damage the Separatist have done, and reconsider our neutrality and join the Galactic Republic. I think it's time we rise up and help defend this nation and others across the entire galaxy. I ask our allies, to also give up neutrality and fight for the Republic. If we join the Republic, I will personally represent the U.S. on the Galactic Senate." _

_Then a secretary walked up and whispered into his ear. "I have just been informed that the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes also wishes to join the Republic for they have all been attacked by the Fire Nation. The 100 Year War has restarted but on a galactic scale. We can't allow another hundred years of darkness. We must merge our military with the Clone Army of the Republic. With their technology and advanced weapons, and our added numbers, we can turn the tide of this war."_

_"Congress, allies, we must forget our neutrality and join the Republic. They can't help as long as we are neutral. We must avenge the American lives lost today and defeat the Separatist. All of our lives might depend on a Republic victory. Forgo our neutrality!" _

* * *

The next day, San Diego rescue teams shifted through debris looking for survivors. So far there were more dead the alive people they found. Most of the Naval ships that were hit were completely destroyed or heavily damaged. Honolulu had less damage, but they still had thousands dead. Pearl Harbor was left in the same, if not worse, state as the Japan attacks decades ago. Unlike the Japan attacks, the Separatist targeted the submarines and repair docks, dealing a devastating first strike. The Fire Nation new were to hit us.

Congress held an emergency session to decide whether or not to join the Republic. Some argued that the Galactic Senate was corrupt and held to much power and influence. Others argued that the Separatist must pay for their attacks and that maybe the U.S. can be apart of the last battle on the Separatist homeworld, if the Republic makes it that far. And others say that the Jedi would not let us down. But then other people didn't like the idea of merging the U.S. Armed Forces with the Grand Army because that would mean losing power over their forces when they are under the Jedi and Galactic Senate. And to add to that, if the U.S. forgos its neutrality, her allies would to, which means the world superpowers would be powerless. The people of the country were demanding that we join the war and defeat the Fire Nation and Separatist both.

After a long, heated debate, the Congress made their decision: the U.S. will forgo it's neutrality and officially join the Republic and President Obama, vice-president Biden, and the Speaker of the House will personally represent them in the Galactic Senate. Most of the citizens applauded their decision, while others were still sceptical on the matter.

Not long after we joined, the United Kingdom, China, Russia, Australia, Canada, India, France, the Water Tribes, and the Earth Kingdom joined the Republic and sent their representatives to Coruscant. The U.S. declared war on the Fire Nation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They handed over partial control of their Armed Forces, along with the other nations, to the Republic. The Clones will be the main army while the other forces will be support forces.

The Fire Nation attacked the other nations soon after they joined the Republic. The Jedi are spread to thin to help directly but sent a small part of the Grand Army to assist them. One good thing that came out of this was that the U.S. military were given and trained on bow to use the Republic's advanced weapons and aircraft.

* * *

**Rose POV (Jedi Temple)**

When I got back to Coruscant, the Council informed me of the Fire Nation's attacks and how the other nations have joined the Republic. Wow, I missed a lot. The Fire Nation and the Separatist joining forces was not good news and was disturbing. How did the Separatist influence the Fire Nation? The Council believes it was the second Sith Lord who influenced them. That just makes him an even bigger threat than he already was.

Master Yoda is going to the Earth Kingdom to meet the king and Avatar Aang and I agreed to go. On our way there, Yoda told me that in a old jedi library on Dantooine, a holocron revealed to us that, over 10,000 years ago, the Avatar could use the force as a Jedi can. The knowledge was lost years ago and the Avatars following the last Force-talented Avatar, and all the Avatars after him didn't know they held force potential. And Master Yoda told me we will tell Aang when the time was right. That was some shocking news but it made sense. The Avatar is one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy, it would make perfect sense why the Avatar had a high midichlorian count.

If Anakin is not the Chosen One, or even if he is, the Avatar might be able to help. The force is telling me that the two must meet and that Aang has to be trained in the ways of the force. Me and Master Yoda agreed that we must follow the will of the Force and act on these voices. But for now we have to meet him and gauge just how powerful he is. That is the reason for this visit.

The Last Airbender must help save the Galaxy.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I've been thinking about the Avatar and the force, and because Aang is the most powerful person on Earth if the force was real he would be very strong in it. Also in this story the 100 year war ended in 2008 and the Clone Wars started in 2009. In my weird story, the war will last 5 years. Review please! (:**

**Next Chapter: Master Yoda and Rose visit the Avatar. The U.S. engage in their first battle on another planet. Also we see Skywalker and Ahsoka.**

**P.S. I know im not very good at battle scenes. They might get better as time goes on.**


	5. The Avatar and the Jedi

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Was the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-The Avatar and the Jedi **

* * *

**Rose POV**

_With the revelation of the Avatars force-abilities, he and the Chosen One may be the Galaxies only hope in destroying the sith for good. Only months after this war began, hundreds of star systems have fallen into unbalance. Most of the galaxy has slipped from the light, and into darkness. The Chosen One and the Avatar have to end this before the entire galaxy collapses on itself. _

Me and Master Yoda boarded my ship, the Delta, and flew towards Ba Sing Se. Once we were on our way, Master Yoda left to his quarters, and I went to the mess hall. No one else was in there, so I got some food and sat in a corner table. I started to eat, but my mind kept thinking about the darkness in the galaxy. When I closed my I eyes I was given a scary vision. I could see and hear different things, from explosions and lightsabers clashing.

"YOU WERE MY BROTHER..." I think was Obi-wan's voice.

"The force is strong in you... a powerful sith, you will become!" An unknown voice said, in a menacing tone.

"I HATE YOU!" Another voice said, but angrier.

I heard younglings screaming, could smell a fire raging, hear blaster fire and explosions constantly. I tried to snap out of it, but it was like the force was forcing me to watch and listen. Then I saw a hooded figure, shooting force lightning out of his hands.

While I was locked in my vision, Master Yoda entered the mess and sat crisscross in the seat in front of me. He quietly waited for me to wake up. The last thing I heard and saw was a whole planet exploding into smaller chunks, but the last thing I saw was a masked figure with loud breathing through a resperator.

When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Yoda staring back at me, I could tell he sensed there was something wrong. "Problem is there Knight Rose?" I didn't really want to talk about my vision because it scared me, and I didn't understand it. "Uhh, no Master just thinking about the war, that's all." I lied, not looking him in the eye. But then I could feel him ripping down all my mental shields, trying to break me down.

"O.k., I had a vision. I saw and heard Jedi dying and younglings being killed in the Temple. I smelled and witnessed a fire burning. I could hear Master Obi-wan shouting at someone. But I don't know what any of it means." I said remembering all I saw.

"Hmmm, premonition, trying to tell you something the Force is. To see clearly, more practice you need. Meditate, to see more clearly you must." Yoda said.

"Yes Master, I will try." I answered.

"Arriving at Ba Sing Se, we are." Yoda said, getting out of his seat.

"Alright, lets go to the hanger and get a gunship." I said, also getting up.

"Look forward to meeting the Avatar, I am." Master Yoda said, following me to the hanger.

"Blaze, get us a gunship, were heading to the palace." I said into my comlink.

"Yes sir!" Blaze answered back.

* * *

When we got to the hanger, me, Yoda, Commander Blaze, aand 4 other men, boarded a gunship and sped down to the palace. After a minute, we made it in front of the palace, and a small group of guards approached us. "The king would like to meet you in the throne room." The middle guard said. "Very well, take us their." I said. "Please follow Master Jedi." We ordered the clone, except for Blaze, to watch over the gunship. Then we followed the guards through the palace. When we came across a large door, the guards pulled it open and motioned us forward. We entered and walked towards the King. We all bowed our heads. "Your majesty." I said.

"Welcome Master Jedi. I assume your here to discuss the Republic building a military outpost here." The Earth King said looking at all three of us.

"Yes, the Senate, sent us here they did." Yoda explained.

"The citizens worry that a large military base of the Republic will disturb the peace." The king said, rubbing his chin.

Me and Yoda exchanged looks. "We understand your worries and we are willing to place the base anywhere you wish. With the Fire Nation allied with the Separatist you could probably use all the help you can." I said.

"Have partial command over the clones, you will. Have nothing to worry about, you don't" Yoda said.

"Very well, I will discuss this with my advisors I will let you know when I've made a decision." The Earth King said.

"Very good your Excellency." I said, and we all bowed, then walked out of the room.

"That went better than I thought it would." I said when we got outside. "Yes, better than expected it was." Yoda said. "Commander return to the cruiser, me and Master Yoda will stay here and...explore the city." I ordered Blaze. "Yes sir." He responded, saluting us and walked to the gunship. "Now, find the Avatar we will." Yoda said as we headed towards the city.

* * *

After an hour of walking around, I sensed a powerful force presence. I looked down at Yoda and he nodded. We followed the force signature and ended up in the richer part of the city. Then we heard someone firebending and waterbending. We saw a quite large house and we assumed it was the Avatars. I was going to knock but Master Yoda stopped me and pointed up to the roof. I nodded and force jumped up there, with Yoda behind me. We both looked down into a courtyard where what must have been the Avatar was training.

"More ferocious!" Another young man shouted. He seemed like a firebender.

"Ugh, I'm trying." An airbender shouted back. The Avatar, I thought.

"Now switch to Earthbending twinkle-toes!" Another young girl shouted.

Then the Avatar switched stances and raised large chunks of earth out of the ground. He proceeded to throw them at target dummies.

"Waterbending!" A young waterbender demanded.

"Ughh." Then the Avatar manipulated water in two barrels, and rapped the water around him. Then he whipped the water, fast, and slashed through three targets.

"He's good." I said to Master Yoda.

"Indeed." He replied.

Master Yoda nodded to me and we both opened ourselves up to the force. I'm sure the Avatar felt it because he started to look around. "Do you guys get the filling we're being watched?" Aang asked his friends. "No, do you?" The waterbender asked. "I don't know?" Aang answered looking around again. Then he looked in our direction. "Uh-oh." I exclaimed.

Aang motioned in our direction and him and the young firebender, launched two blasts of fire at us. Me and Yoda raised our hands and created a force-shield, directing the fire away from us. When the fire cleared, we both jumped, high of the roof, and landed directly in front of them, with a powerful thud. The Avatar and his friends got in fighting positions.

"Don't worry we're here as friends Avatar." I said.

"Who are you!?" The firebender asked.

"I am Jedi Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Council." Yoda answered.

"And I am Jedi Knight Rose Sapphire." I said.

Then they all put down their guards. "Well, why didn't you just walk over here instead of spying on us." The waterbender girl asked. "More fun that way, it is." Master Yoda chuckled. "Interesting it was to watch you train young Avatar, pleased to make your acquaintance, it is." Yoda replied to Aang. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Yoda."

"Well, let me introduce you to my friends." Aang said turning to his group.

"This is Katara, she's a waterbender." He said gesturing to the young lady next to him. "Hello." She replied.

"This is Katara's brother, a nonbender." He said pointing to the young man next to Katara. "Nice to meet you." Sokka said.

"This is Toph, an Earthbender, and blind, if you couldn't tell." Aang said, pointing at the girl next to Sokka. "World's Greatest Earthbender actually." Sbe said proudly.

"And this is Zuko, a Firebender, and my current teacher." He said to the last person next to him. "Pleasure to meet you Master Jedi." Zuko said bowing slightly.

"Pleasure it is to meet you all." Yoda said bowing.

"And Zuko I haven't seen you since the end of the war, how have you been?" I asked looking at Zuko. "Been better, nice to see you again." He answered smiling. "Wait how do you know each other." Sokka asked. "She's my uncle Mashu's adopted daughter, we met after my coronation. My uncle left the Fire Nation years ago and joined the Jedi, so I haven't seen him or his family in a long time." Zuko explained and I just nodded my head. "Ohhh!" Sokka said.

"Avatar Aang a request I have." Yoda said looking up at Aang. "Uhh, of course what is it?" He asked. "A blood test I would like you to take." Yoda said, chuckling at Aang's expression. "Why!?" Aang asked. "Me and Knight Sapphire both sense your force-potential, very powerful in the force you appear. Since the beginning of the Avatars rein, been able to use the power of the force as a Jedi does, lost in time the knowledge was, rediscovered it, we have." Yoda stated, looking him in the eye. "That's how you knew we were behind you, we opened ourselves to the force, and you picked it up, only a Force-talented being can do this." I explained. "Does that mean I'm a Jedi?" Aang asked, excited now. "Yes and no. Your still the Avatar and you don't need a lightsaber to use the force." I said. "So would you allow a blood test, Avatar?" I asked. "Ugh, sure, I don't like shots." He said as I got out the kit. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon, Aang." I said as I took his arm and gently stuck the needle in his veins. After I took the blood I scanned it with my information retrieval device, and Aang's info appeared on the hologram.

I have never seen anything like this since Quigon found Skywalker. His midiclorian count almost reached Anakin's count. Almost. Not quite their but he was certainly very powerful. Me and Yoda exchanged looks and turned back to the Avatar. "Avatar Aang these numbers are of the charts, your power surpasses many Jedi of our time." I said showing him the numbers. "Wow, that's awesome, can I do the things a Jedi can do?" He asked us getting very excited.

"Can I lift things without airbending..."

"Focus..." I said, calmly.

"Can I punch through walls..."

"Focus...!" I repeated.

"What?" He said.

"Focus." I said

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said calming down again.

"All of these things and more you can do with your power, but very dangerous it can be, for the untrained." Yoda cautioned. "With this power comes great responsibility. Tempting the dark-side of the force is, you must use this power for protection and healing. But know you can do it, I do." Yoda said getting up and walking towards the door. "For you have done it before, Avatar. Another request I have for you Avatar." Yoda said looking back at him from the doorway. "It's not another needle is it?" Aang asked. Yoda chuckled. "No, no, request that you join the Jedi Academy and train in the ways of the Force and thethe Jedi way. Accept do you?" Yoda asked. "Yeah I'm in, when do we start?!" I chuckled a little. "Tomorrow, early morning meet us at the front of the palace." I said, leaving with Yoda. "Don't be late, your all welcome to come too of course."

"We'll be their Master Jedi." Katara said, and we were off to the palace. "That went well also." I said as we made our way back to the palace. "Master we should train him along with the other older younglings on Kashyyyk." I suggested. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Earth Kingdom Royal Palace (The Next Morning)**

The next morning me and Master Yoda were waiting at the palace along with Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. We asked them both to accompany us with the Avatar to Kashyyyk. I could tell Anakin probably didn't want to but there really isn't anything for us to do here. Plus he can use this as an opportunity to train Ahsoka with Aang.

After a few moments, Aang and his friends arrived on their flying bison, Appa. When they landed they walked over to us and bowed their heads. "Wow, your actually on time Aang." I joked. Then I turned to Anakin and his padawan. "This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Anakin bowed. "Nice to meet you Avatar Aang." Then I turned to Ahsoka. "And this is Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka bowed also. "Avatar." Then I turned to Aang's friends. "Skywalker, Tano, these are the Avatar's friends; Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko." They all bowed and then I heard Appa groaning. "And that big fellow, is the Avatar's flying bison, Appa." I said giggling.

Then Master Yoda tapped his walking stick on the ground, getting everyone's attention. "Nice it is, to see you all. Avatar, begin training with masters Rose and Skywalker, on the cruiser, you will." Yoda said, then he pointed his stick upward to the jedi cruiser, the Resolute. "That...is awesome!" Sokka exclaimed. A gunship dropped down from the cruiser and landed in front of us. "Alright everyone, lets move." I said, and we all boarded the transport. Then, the blast-doors closed, and we flew to the Resolute.

* * *

When we got to the hanger we immediately unloaded the gunship. Aang and Appa got to the hanger on their own. "Impressive." Zuko stated simply. "Impressive that's all you have to say. Its amazing!" Sokka said gesturing to the hanger. "What? Impressive is still good." Zuko said. While me, Skywalker, and Yoda were walking away towards the bridge Anakin instructed Ahsoka to stay with Team Avatar. "Take them to their quarters and we will call them later for training." "Yes master." She said walking towards them.

When the three of us got to the bridge, Anakin told the Admiral, Yularen, to set course to Kashyyyk. Wjen we got into space we immediately jumped into hyperspace. "Train the Avatar in the basics of the Force, you both will, until arrive on Kashyyyk, we do." Yoda said, turning to us. "Yes master." We both said, then Yoda walked out of the room, presumably to his quarters. "Well I guess we can train in the hanger, me and Ahsoka do it all the time." Anakin said. "Sure, we can clear a space down there and go from their." I said as we boarded the turbolift together.

When we got to the Avatar and his friends quarters, I knocked firmly on the door. "Come in!" Aang shouted, so I used the Force to slide the door open. "Its time Aang, we cleared space in the hanger, we shall train their." I said at the doorway. "Great, lets do this. Just another element to master." Aang said proudly. "You sure about that?" Anakin said smiling. "And if I remember correctly, you didn't, completely, master the other elements." He said chuckling. "Yeah, I guess your right, is it really that hard?" Aang asked walking over to us. "It shouldn't be too hard for you, you've master it before, you can do it again." I said. "Now lets go." I said, and we all made our way to the hanger.

* * *

We found Ahsoka, near the cleared area, waiting for us. "Alright Aang." I said using the Force to lift up three boxes. "The Force is what gives a Jedi their power. Its an energy field that surrounds all lifeforms, it binds the galaxy together." I said moving the boxes around. "Here, put this blindfold on." Anakin said handing Aang the blindfold. "What's that for?" Katara asked him. "Its easier for a beginner to use the force if they can't see the object they wish to manipulate." Anakin explained, as Aang tied the blindfold on. Then I placed a medium sized ball into his hands. "Focus on this ball, clear your mind of everything and think only about the ball. Concentrate." I said backing up. After a short time, the ball wiggled a bit, then started lifting off his hands, little by little. "Good now, see if you can make it go higher." I said quietly. Then the ball lifted even higher. Me and Anakin exchanged looks. "Alright, Katara, take of his blindfold, Aang see if you can keep the ball levitating without the blindfold." Katara untied the blindfold and removed it. Like I expected the ball stayed in the air. "Whoa, and on your first try." Sokka said. "It took me a while just to do that." Ahsoka said as the ball descended into the Avatar's hand. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Aang said. "This is only the beginning." Anakin said smiling.

We moved on to slightly bigger balls and heavier ones. He easily manipulated them as well. Then, me and Anakin decided to try bigger objects, that's where he struggled. He tried and tried to move the heavy pillars we set up in our little 'classroom'. "Ugh I can't get the stupid things to move!" Aang exclaimed, looking back at us. "It takes a lot of mental strength to move such huge objects. But, you will do it, sooner or later." Anakin reassured him. "Well let's take a break. We can get something to eat in the mess hall." I said standing up and gesturing to the exit. They all nodded and followed us to the mess.

Once we all got down there, we got our food and sat down. Sokka was the first to taste our military food. "Akkk, ewww, how do you all eat this stuff!" He exclaimed, wiping of his tongue. Then the others tried it. "Akkk, what is this stuff!" Zuko said, while Katara was also wiping her tongue. "Its military food, it has a lot of proteins, and other vital nutrients to keep up or strength. You'll get used to it." Ahsoka said, smiling. "Hm, its alright to me." Toph said. "Of course it does for you." Katara said to Toph. "Well I prefer a salad or something over this." Aang said. Then after a while of us talking and getting to know each other, Master Yoda entered the mess and walked over to us. "Almost arrived at Kashyyyk we have." He said stopping at our table. "Yes master, come with us to the bridge." I said standing up.

* * *

When we got to the bridge, we were still in hyperspace. "Sir! We are about to jump out of hyperspace." A clone officer said to me. I turned to Team Avatar. "Welcome to the wookiee homeworld, Kashyyyk." I said, waving my arm to the planet. "It kinda looks like earth." Katara said. "What's a wookiee?" Toph said. "They're a tall, hairy humanoid species. They are known for their great strength, their intelligence, their loyalty and their short temper. The wookiees live in the treetops of Kashyyyk in canopies." Anakin said. "What do you mean by 'great strength'?" Zuko said. "Let's just say they've been known to rip a person's arms out of their sockets, and tear them to shreds." Ahsoka said, seriously. "Are they dangerous.?!" Katara said. "Oh no, they're quite gentle and friendly. But also great warriors. Don't get them mad." I said. "Blaze ready our gunships, we're going planet-side." "Yes sir." He saluted and left. "Young Avatar, now, your training begins." Yoda said looking up at him. "Will it be hard?" Aang asked. "Hmm, hard it will be, but know you can do it, I do." He said as Blaze re-entered. "Sirs the gunships are ready and waiting." He said saluting. "Alright everyone back to the hanger." I said as we all left the bridge.

We got to the hanger and boarded the gunship. When the large, hanger doors opened we lifted off towards the wookiee training grounds. Aang and his friends used Appa instead of the transports and followed us.

* * *

When we got down to one of the forests below, we landed at the training area. We got off the gunship and Aang and the others walked over to us from Appa. We were all met by a group of wookiees, they were massive. I could sense the nervousness from Aang and his friends. "Greetings Tarfful, Chewbacca, good to see you again it is." Yoda said bowing to his old friends. We all followed Yoda's lead and bowed. "May I introduce, the Avatar, Aang." I said and he bowed again. "Pleased to meet you both." "Wyaaaaaa. Ruh ruh." Tarfful answered. "Uhhhh?" Aang looked back at us. Ahsoka giggled. "He said 'Hello. How are?'." "Ohh, I'm good thank you." Aang said nodding. "Begin, we must. Chewbacca lead the way." Yoda said, and we all followed them through the forest city.

* * *

**Wookiee Training Area**

Me, Anakin and Aang's friends stood off to the side while Aang and Ahsoka stood in front of Master Yoda. Anakin and I agreed to let Ahsoka train with Aang to help him. We all watched as Yoda spoke too them.

"A difficult path lies ahead, be aware of your surroundings, you must." Yoda said looking at them both. "The wookiees, trained in these woods they have for millennium. Attention you must pay, observe how the wookiees move through the challenges." He said and we all looked at the wookiees easily moving from obstacle to obstacle. "Your strength comes from the Force. Control it you will, if your to pass your training. Now, begin we will." He said, Aang and Ahsoka took their position at the starting point.

"The objective is to quickly move down this path without getting hit by those swinging, hammers. Then at the end of the path force-kick the wooden dummy. NO AIRBENDING!" Ahsoka said. "Okay, how do I do this without airbending?" Aang asked her. "Focus the force into your run to give great speed. Time your run with the swinging of the hammers." She said. "Let's go." She timed herself and dashed for the dummy and force-kicked it. Now it was Aang's turn. He timed it right but was almost hit. "STOP THINKING LIKE AN AIRBENDER TWINKLE-TOES!" Toph shouted. "Twinkle-toes?" Anakin said. "It's just Toph's nickname for him." Zuko answered. Then Aang centered his self and focused the force into his run and dashed forward and stopped at the dummy, then he focused the force into his kick and destroying the dummy. "Very good." Ahsoka said. "Now we move from dummy to dummy and force-kick them all." Aang nodded and they both dashed forward, quickly destroying the wooden dummies in their way. Then they finally made it to the end. "Be afraid, do not, jump." Yoda said to them. "Use the Force to jump down there and land gently, without airbending." Ahsoka said. "Ok." They both jumped off the high platform and used the force to cushion their fall and gently landed. "He's getting the hang of this, he didn't use airbending." Anakin said. I only nodded and continued to watch. "Good, moving on." Yoda said to them both.

They went to another group of dummies and listened to Yoda. "Move your arm backward and focus your energy into your hand, then push yoir arm forward and release the force, destroying the dummies." Yoda said. Ahsoka first did as instructed and destroyed the wooden dummy. Then Aang did and destroyed it as well. They both destroyed three moremore before moving on.

"Look, the Force is within all things. Clear your mind, both hands take hold and focus your energy, and heavy objects, will lift. Size matters not." Yoda said as they stood before two large boulders. Ahsoka lifter hers with some difficulty, but still succeeded. Aang took many tries before he finally lifted the boulder, with great difficulty, a few inches off the ground. "Good, work on your difficulties later we willwill Avatar." Yoda said. "Moving on."

"Focus the Force and lift the boulders, and at the tower fling them." Yoda said pointing to a stack of rocks piled on top of one another. "That's easy enough." Aang said. Him and Ahsoka easily lifted different boulders and flung them at their respective towers knocking them both over. "Hmmm, easy that was, move on we will." Yoda said moving to the last area.

A simple rock, or an explosive," Yoda began, using the force to lift a rock off the ground, "be manipulated by the force, they can. Hold your hand out and focus your energy on incoming rocks. Catch it in midair and redirect it, yes." Yoda said and jumped further away to another spot surrounded by rocks. He then lifted two rocks and flung them at Aang and Ahsoka using the force. Ahsoka quickly caught one and tossed them aside. Aang caught one and tossed it aside. Yoda smiled and lifted four rocks and threw them at Aang. He quickly caught to of them, but the other two flew past him. "That was a little harder." Aang said, panting. "Goood, done well you both have. This training, over, it is." Yoda said walking away.

Then Aang and Ahsoka walked back to us. "Impressive, most impressive." Anakin said."You did great, Aang." I said. "Thanks, it was almost easier than I thought." Aang said, rubbing the back of his head. "Aang that was Awesome!" Sokka said clapping hid back. "Now, if you would like, you and your friends are more than welcome to come with us back to Coruscant and stay at the Jedi Temple, to further your training. The choice is yours." Anakin said, putting his hands behind his back. Aang looked over at his friends and they all nodded their agreement. "Sure, we'll come it'll be fun to stay at the Temple." Aang said. "But, won't we be in the way, what with you all fighting a war?" Katara asked. "Not at all, actually, we were hoping the Avatar would help us end the war, once your far enough in your training." I said. "Another war to fight. Will I be strong enough?" Aang asked. "We will train you well, Aang, you won't go to battle until the council deems you ready, and we will be right there at your side." I said, reassuring him. "Yeah, I'm sure if we all fight the Separatist together, we have a good shot at taking them down!" Toph said. Me and Anakin smiled as a gunship flew down to us. Aang and his friends boarded Appa and me, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Yoda boarded the gunship. We bid farewell to the wookiees and flew off back to the Delta. This will be quite interesting, I thought. When we got back to the cruiser, got to space and jumped back towards Coruscant.

* * *

**Jedi Temple (Coruscant)**

When we arrived back at Coruscant, we all took a shuttle down to the top of the Temple. We made a quick stop back in the Earth Kingdom, so that Aang and his friends can get some of their belongings, then went straight to the Temple. When we landed, the Council were at the landing pad as the gunship and Appa landed. We all approach them and bowed our heads. "Welcome back, it is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Aang. I am Mace Windu." Mace said bowing to Aang. "The pleasure is mine Master." Aang said, also bowing. "Welcome to our Temple, young Avatar Aang." Obi-wan said. "I hope you enjoy your visit." Mashu said. Me and Yoda exchanged looks. "Actually Masters, the Avatar will be staying here for his remaining training and possibly until the end of this war." I said, looking at all of them. "Oh, well I guess that's fine, but what about the bison?" Obi-wan said. On cue Appa groaned loudly. "Stay up here in, take care of his bison as he has since the beginning, Aang will." Yoda said looking up at Aang. "Don't worry, Appa is very gentle. He won't be any trouble." The Masters nodded and we all walked into the Temple. I could sense Aang and his friends amazement, and excitement as they looked around the Temple halls. "I'll take Team Avatar to their quarters Masters." I turned to Aang's group and gestured for them to follow. After a while, we made it to their quarters. Katara and Toph's quarters were across from Aang, Sokka and Zuko's quarters. While I was helping them set up, my comlink started beeping. "Rose here." I said. "Rose, your needed in thethe war room, the Separatist have launched another attack." Mace said over the comlink. "Coming Master." I said. "Well guys duty calls, I will see you at dinner, good day." I said and hurried to the meeting.

When I got their, most of the Council was there and Anakin also. "Sorry I'm late, what's the matter." I said standing next to Anakin. "It appears the Separatist have a new toy. A reported large battleship is tearing our fleet apart. Every mission we launch to destroy the ship, ends in the entire fleet destroyed." Mashu said. "You want us to find it Masters?" Anakin asked. "No. We can't lose any more ships, so we want you and Skywalker's combined ships to escort our supply ships." Mace said. "Yes Masters. We shall leave immediately. Then me, Anakin, and Obi-wan left the room and headed to the hanger. I already informed the Avatar that I'll be gone for a while, and we were ready to go.

When we got to our gunships, we flew off to our respective flagships. After I talked with Skywalker and Obi-wan about our destination, our huge, combined fleet jumped to the supply route. This could be interesting, I thought walking back to the bridge.

* * *

**That's that. Avatar Aang has agreed to join the Jedi and help defeat the Separatist. In the future chapters we'll see more of Azula and Sidious's shocking though not unwanted discovery with her.**

**Next Chapter: The Malevolence.**

**Review please. Thank-you for reading!**


	6. The Rise and Fall of the Malevolence

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Rise and Fall of the Malevolence**

* * *

**Rose POV**

_The Republic Starfleet is under siege. Dozens of warships have been mercilessly destroyed in surprise attacks that leave no survivors. Rumors have spread of a terrible new Separatist weapon. In growing fear, the Jedi Council sends Master Plo Koon to hunt down the menace before it strikes again. _

"The fleet is holding their positions, General." A clone officer said to Plo, as he stood next to him on the bridge. "I think it wise to report our position before we attack." Koon said to the officer. "Skywalker's fleet is nearby, in the Bith system." The clone said, as they both headed towards the comm room. "Good perhaps he can reinforce us." Plo answered. "From what I hear, Skywalker's always ready for a fight." The officer said, once they got to the holoprojector. "Indeed."

"Koh-to-ya, Master Plo." Ahsoka said as her and Skywalker appeared in front of them. "Koh-to-ya, little 'Soka." Plo answered.

"How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?" Anakin asked folding his arms.

"We've tracked it to the Abregado system. We need reinforcements." Plo stated.

"I'll have to ask the Council Master, I was given strict orders to protect our staging area for the supplies." Anakin said.

Then, the holoprojection started crackling and flickering. "Master Plo what's happe..." Ahsoka started to ask until the feed was lost. "There's to much interference, we've lost them sir." The clone officer said.

"You heard Master Plo. We have to help him." Ahsoka said, as she and Anakin walked to the comm station of the Resolute's bridge. "We have to see what the Council says first. This is an important meeting, Ahsoka. Remember, be mindful. And speak only when spoken to." Anakin told his young, Togruta Padawan. "Don't I always." She answered. Anakin gave her a look before proceeding to the comm room. On the holoprojector stood Masters Yoda, Windu, Obi-wan, Mashu, Rose, and the Chancellor himself.

* * *

**Rose POV**

"This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen star systems, and disappeared without a trace." Mace said to the Chancellor. "We cannot afford to lose any more ships, my friends. Ah, Master Skywalker. Have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?" The Chancellor asked. "Master Plo was here in the Abregado system when we lost contact." Skywalker said as the system appeared on the projector. "All our battle groups will be reassigned to guard our other supply convoys, including yours Skywalker." Mace said looking at Anakin and Ahsoka. "I'm afraid we can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission." Mashu added. "Wait!" Ahsoka shouted, and we all turned our attention to the young one. "Just because there haven't been any survivors before doesn't mean there won't be any this time." She said looking at all of us. Me, Mace, and Yoda exchanged looks. "Boldly spoken for one so young." Palpatine said. "She is learning from Anakin." Obi-wan joked. "Please excuse my Padawan. We will deploy as you have instructed Masters." Anakin said, and we all cut the transmission.

Then I walked back to the bridge to find the Admiral. "Admiral Stilton, tell the fleet to set a course for the main supply route." I said. "Yes General." And we all jumped to the destination.

* * *

Once we got their, Obi-wan and Mashu's fleet were already there. "Our ships are in defensive formation, General." Blaze told me. "Alright, I'll check on Obi-wan." I walked over to a computer and contacted Obi-wan. "Hello Master, how's the escort going." I asked. "Oh, everything's fine but, Anakin has just re-deployed himself, again." Obi-wan said. "Of course, I had a feeling he would. Let's contact him." I said punching in the comm codes.

Then, an image of Anakin and Ahsoka appeared in front of me and Obi-wan. "Anakin, where are you." Obi-wan stated simply. "Oh, hello, Master. We made a quick stop in the Abregado system." A rescue mission, I suppose. You had other orders." I said, crossing my arms. "It was my idea, Masters." Ahsoka said. "Oh, I'm sure. Well, have you found any survivors?" Obi-wan asked. "No. You were right. The Separatist don't want any witnesses." Anakin said, shaking his head. "All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escorts. We need you, Anakin." I said. "Your going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don't hurry." Obi-wan added. "I know Master, we're on our way." Then we cut the transmission. I walked back to the bridge and watched the starfighters fly past the window. 'I hope they find something.' I thought.

* * *

**Senate Building (Galactic City, Senate District, Coruscant)**

_"We must find a way to destroy this mystery weapon."_ Mace said as Palpatine walked over to the holoprojector in his office suite. _"Hmm, in this war, a step ahead of us Dooku always seems." _Yoda said looking down._ "I agree." _Rose said, folding her arms. "Tell me, has there been any word from Master Plo Koon or his fleet?" The Chancellor asked the five Jedi before him. _"No. We must fear the worst."_ Mashu said, sadly looking down at his feet. _"Actually, me and Rose just received word that Anakin has found the remains of Master Plo's fleet and is searching the debris for survivors." _Obi-wan said gesturing to me, I simply nodded my head in agreement. "On whose authority has he done this?" The Chancellor asked. _"His own, I'm afraid."_ Rose answered. _"With his fleet out of position, we are left vulnerable."_ Mace said. _"Oh, his fleet is right where it should be. He's only taken a small ship, and his Padawan." _Obi-wan said. _"Hmm, twice the trouble they have become. A reckless decision Skywalker has made."_ Yoda said. "Let us hope it is not a costly one." The Chancellor said, and cut our transmission.

* * *

**Some Time later...**

**Rose POV**

"General, Skywalker is contacting us. Their ready for the report." Commander Blaze said, as he walked up to me on the bridge. "Very well, I'm on my way." I said turning away from the bridge window.

When I got back to the comm room, Master Skywalker, Plo, Ahsoka, Mashu, Obi-wan, Windu and Yoda were their already. "Hello my friend, it's great to see your alright." I said, bowing slightly to Plo. "It's good to see you as well. We're ready for our report." Plo said. "You may begin." Master Windu said. "When my fleet arrived at the Abregado system, we discovered a massive, fully armed battleship. It was after it attacked that we found out the primary weapon was an ion cannon." Plo said. "Hmm, ion cannon." Mashu said, rubbing his beard. "Yes, it fired the cannon at us before we could attack. It took out the entire ships power, weapons systems, and shields. We were completely defenseless." Plo continued. "After we were disabled, the Malevolence fired all of her cannons and tore us apart, we barely had time to board escape pods. But, the droids sent out hunters to find and destroy our pods, to leave no witnesses. Only my pod was able to destroy the hunters and hold out until Skywalker and Ahsoka found us." Plo ended, looking at all of us.

"Well, now we know what it is. How do we stop it?" I asked. "Hmm, leave that to Skywalker and Kenobi we will. Find the Malevolence, destroy her at all costs, we must." Yoda said. "Very well Master." I said and Mashu, Windu, and Yoda all cut their transmission. "So, Anakin, what's your plan?" I asked. "Well, I actually have an idea. I can take a squadron of bombers and find wherever the Malevolence will strike next. Then we can destroy the ship AND General Grievous, at the same time. It'll bring the war to a quicker end." Anakin said, smiling proudly. "Wow. You actually came up with something not so crazy." I joked. "Once we find the Malevolence's next move, we must move fast before she gets away." Obi-wan said. "I'll ready my squad pilots and brief them on the plan." Anakin said. "I'll meet you in the Resolute's hanger Anakin." I said and walked away towards the turbolift. "Blaze, get a shuttle ready to take me to Skywalker's cruiser." I said when I walked by him. "Yes sir."

* * *

When I finally got to Anakin's hanger, he was just finishing up the briefing. "Pilots, prepare your bombers." Anakin finished, and the clone pilots saluted and went on their way. "Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan. Are you sure your squadron can complete this mission?" Master Plo asked. "Let's ask them. Matchstick! You think our boys can pull it off?" Anakin asked a clone pilot. "Yes, sir! There hasn't been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn't complete." Matchstick said. "That's right. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness. That's us." Another pilot replied. "I admire your confidence, pilot. Even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous' defences." Plo said, shaking his head. "Master Plo is right. With Grievous on that ship's bridge, it's bound to be well protected." Ahsoka said. "You should listen to your Padawan." I said, smiling. "Don't worry, guys. We'll destroy that bridge, and Grievous along with it." Anakin finished.

* * *

Later I was working on my ship, when Master Plo walked over. "Rose, I think it wise, that you and I accompany Skywalker and help him." Plo said, placing his hand on his mask. "My thoughts exactly. That's why I'm prepping my ship. Me and Ahsoka already prepped yours just in case." I said moving away from my ship. "Great minds think alike I suppose." Plo said, chuckling to himself. "Generals, our clone medical transports was attacked by the enemy warship." Admiral Yularen said walking over to us. "We have to tell Skywalker." I said, and we walked towards Anakin and Ahsoka near the squad of bombers. "Skywalker!" I shouted as we got close enough. "The enemy warship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia." The Admiral said. "Medical transports?! Only General Grievous would go after clones that can't fight back." Ahsoka said. "The Ryndellia system. Near Naboo! Isn't that where our medical base is? I'll bet that will be his next target." Anakin said. "There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less than 10 parsecs." Master Plo stated. "Looks like we're gonna have to take a shortcut. Admiral, warn that station what's coming. "If you lose any ships before you reach the target..." Plo started, but was interrupted by Anakin. "We won't lose anybody." "Me and Rose will come along and fly fighter escort." Plo said as Anakin climbed a latter to get to his bombers cockpit. "Any help is welcome, Masters. Just try not to stay behind." Anakin joked.

* * *

"Launch the fighters." Admiral Yularen said to a clone officer next to him, on the bridge. "Yes, sir."

The bombers, lead by Skywalker, flew in a line out of the hanger. "Shadow Squadron, tighten formation. Call in." Anakin said over the comlink.

"Shadow 2, standing by."

"Shadow 3, standing by."

"Shadow 4, standing by."

...

"Fighter escort 1, ready." Plo said.

"Fighter escort 2, ready." Rose said.

"This is Admiral Yularen. You are cleared for hyperspace jump. Good hunting, sir." Yularen said.

"Thanks, Admiral." Anakin answered. "Alright, boys, let's go." We all hit the hyperdrive and jumped to our destination.

* * *

When we jumped out of hyperspace, we were in front of a large nebula. "Ok. If we can just navigate our way through my shortcut, we'll be alright." Anakin said, as we followed him towards the nebula. "A nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution." Master Plo said. "Don't worry about us Master Jedi. We can hold our own. Right, Shadow Squadron?" One of the clone pilots said. "Copy that Shadow 2, let's go boys." Another pilot answered. "Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?" Ahsoka complained. "Of course we care, Snips. But we're still going through that nebula." Skywalker said. Artoo began beeping in reassurance. "Thanks, Artooie." Ahsoka said. We all continued towards the nebula, following behind Anakin.

* * *

**Republic Medical Base**

"The evacuation is proceeding slowly, madam." A clone said over the comlink. "We will have to move the patients in stable condition first. The more critically injured will have to wait." The kaminoan doctor said. "What about the bacta tanks? Many of those men can't be moved at all." The clone said back. "I know commander. Guide the patients that can be moved onto the transports as quickly as you can." She finished. "At once madam." The commander saluted and cut the transmission.

* * *

**Space Nebula**

**Rose POV**

"This soup is thick. Can you see anything?" A pilot asked. "Just keep your eyes on my thruster, Shadow 2." Anakin said. "They'll have to. The scanners are useless." Ahsoka said, pushing different buttons on her scanners. "This is old-fashioned flying. You have to feel your way through to stay on course." Anakin said. "Skywalker is right, Ahsoka. Clear your mind, young one, and you will see the path." I said. "Well, right now, I can't see anything at all." She said. "I always know where I'm going." A pilot said. "Yeah? Where's that, Broadside?" Another pilot said. "I'm going to blow up that battleship." Broadside answered. "A clear path if ever there was one." Plo said.

"So, Skyguy, how did you know about this shortcut?" Ahsoka asked, after we've been flying for awhile. "It's an old smuggler's route. The pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine." Anakin answered. "Ha! That makes me feel better!" Ahsoka said. "They call it the Balmorra Run?" Anakin said. "Balmorra Run!?" Me and Plo shouted. "I think I'm picking up a contact." Ahsoka stated. "Skywalker! Listen to me! We have to turn around!" Plo shouted. "We can't. Not if we're gonna catch Grievous." Anakin said. "Another contact! This one's much larger." Ahsoka said. "Skywalker! Balmorra's the nesting ground for the giant Nebray mantas!" I shouted. "Another? Another! Huh." Ahsoka gasped. A HUGE manta emerged from the clouds, coming closer to us. "Evasive action!" Anakin ordered. We all broke formation, and flew around and away from the gas giant, but there were a lot more everywhere. "Those gas-gulpers are huge!" Ahsoka said. "Don't shoot, or they'll panic!" Plo shouted. "They'll panic? I'm about to panic!" Ahsoka said. "There are so many of them!" A pilot shouted. One of our bombers clipped a manta on the side and slightly damaged it. "I'm hit! My stabilizer's out!" The clone pilot shouted. "Pull it together, Matchstick!" Anakin said. The small flame on the side of Matchstick's bomber went out, but there was still damage. "I'm okay. I got it." He said, regaining control.

"These things are going to make a meal out of us!" Ahsoka shouted. "All wings, line up behind me!" Anakin ordered. "Roger that, boss." A pilot said. We all began to line up behind Skywalker's bomber with me last, behind Plo. "Hurry! They will not follow us beyond the nebula." I said. We passed by a lot of mantas but made it out safely. "We're coming out of it!" Ahsoka stated.

* * *

As we were flying towards the medical stations location, I noticed Matchstick's bomber was trailing smoke. "Matchstick, what is the damage to your ship?" I asked. "Just a scratch, sir." He answered. "We must not take any more unnecessary risks." Plo said. "If we lose a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure." I said. "Understood, Rose. But we didn't lose any ships, and I didn't..." Anakin started, but was interrupted by one of the pilots. "Sir, another contact!" He said. "I thought those things wouldn't follow us." Ahsoka asked. "Not following, coming out of hyperspace. It's a ship. It's the Malevolence." The clone said. Right after he said that, the massive ship jumped out of hyperspace. It was simply HUGE. Twin ion cannons on either side of the ship, 500 turbolasers mounted on the ship's massive hull, and 5 defense, light laser cannons. The Malevolence moved towards the medical station, where the transports were evaluating the wounded men. We all followed behind Skywalker, moving to engage the ship.

The Malevolence's ion cannons began charging up and fired at the fleeing medical transports. The ion blast quickly disabled all three of the transports. Then, the ship opened fire on the transports with everything they had. The blaster fire easily destroyed the transports. "Sir their launching droidfighters." A pilot said. "Evasive maneuvers." Anakin ordered. We all broke formation, again, and fired at the droids. "Hold it steady everyone." Anakin said. I barrel-rolled away from a droidfighter and fire at two other droids, destroying them. I noticed the Malevolence was charging its ion cannon again, preparing to fire at us. "Incoming!" Ahsoka shouted. "Move towards the edge of the ray! Now!" Anakin ordered. We all formed up and flew at high speed towards the ray's edge. "Give it everything you've got." Anakin said. "Shadow 2, your speed is dropping. What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked. "Nothing sir. Just trying to keep her together." Matchstick said. "You can make it, Matchstick. Just hang on." Anakin said. But as he said this, Matchstick's wing burst into flame. "Matchstick!" I shouted. I had to move my ship away from his, as it started to spin out of control. "Watch out!" A clone shouted. Matchstick's ship broke up into pieces, still in a small, ball of fire. Some of our other bombers were caught in the ion ray, along with the droidfighters. "Shadow Squadron, check in." Anakin said. "We lost Matchstick and Tag." I said. "Shadows 6, 7 and 10 were caught in the ray." Ahsoka said.

* * *

**Republic Medical Base**

"It looks as though Skywalker has failed. He's lost almost half his ships." A clone said, looking at the battle from his monitor. "We should go, madam." He said. "No, I will stay here. My fate will be the same as everyone else here at this base." The kaminoan doctor said. "As you wish, madam."

* * *

**Back at the Malevolence**

The Malevolence unleashed all its firepower on us, blasting every cannon it had at us. We descended towards the ship, evading the blaster fire as we flew. "Stay on course!" Plo ordered. "This flak is heavy!" A pilot shouted. "Master! We need a new a plan!" Ahsoka said, as their ship shook from explosions. "We can make it, Ahsoka. Hang in there." Anakin said. We continued onwards toward the ship. "Watch those towers, boys." Anakin said. We flew next to rows of laser cannons, atop of towers on the ships hull. I maneuvered around the laser fire and stayed with Plo in the back. "We're too close! Loosen up!" A clone said. The clones bomber was hit by one of the cannons and caught fire. It dove, uncontrollably, towards the hull of the Malevolence and exploded upon impact. "Skywalker! Their charging the ion cannon! They're gonna destroy the station!" I shouted. "We can make it!" Anakin said. "Master! You can make it, but everyone else is getting shot down! Master!" Ahsoka shouted. "If we can do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire." Plo suggested. "Shadow Squadron, new target. We're taking out the starboard ion cannon. We followed Anakia, in a beeline-like formation, around the Malevolence's bridge and towards the cannon. We descended behind the cannon and prepped our torpedoes. "Torpedoes away!" Anakin ordered. I launched my torpedo at the push of a button, along with everyone else. Our combined firepower caused a chain reaction, and more parts of the cannons began to explode. We flew out from behind the cannon and followed Skywalker away from the ship. As Plo predicted, Grievous tried to fire anyway, but it cause the cannon to overload. The cannon made a scream-like sound and exploded, which also caused the second ion cannon to also explode. Both explosions completely crippled the ship.

"Nice work Shadow Squadron." Plo said. "Good job Ahsoka." Anakin said to his Padawan. "Sir, the fleets coming out of hyperspace." A pilot said. Three Jedi Cruisers jumped from hyperspace: the Delta, the Resolute, and the Negotiator. "Anakin, do you copy?" Obi-wan said over the comlink. "Loud and clear Master." Anakin answered. "Congratulations. It looks like your mission was a success." He said. "Partially, but Grievous is still alive." Anakin said. "The battle was pretty rough on my men. We're heading for the medical station." He said as we flew by the Negotiator's bridge, heading for the medical station. "We'll take it from here." Mashu said. "Alright, let's finish what Anakin started. Ahead full." The cruiser got closer to the Malevolence and opened fire. The Malevolence started to turn around and tried to flew the battle but the cruisers continued to fire.

* * *

**Republic Medical Station**

"Great job, Master Skywalker. Your leadership skills are most impressive." Plo said as Anakin climbed out of his bomber. "You didn't do so bad yourselves." Anakin said. "I told you I can handle myself, Master Skywalker." I said, smiling. "Uh, excuse me. I believe it was my suggestion to change the plan." Ahsoka said. "That's kind of true, Snips." Anakin said. "From a certain point of view." Plo said, and we all went our separate ways.

* * *

**The Resolute's Bridge**

We've been relentlessly pursuing the Malevolence and firing all of our cannons and still the ship attempts to flee. This has been going on for awhile now. "Commander, what is the damage level of the enemy ship?" Mashu asked. "She's lost her primary shields and stabilizers, but the ship is so massive, it can take all the fire our cannons can give it." The commander reported. "We must summon reinforcements." Plo said. At that moment Anakin walked into the bridge. "Anakin. Were you able to contact Master Luminara?" Obi-wan asked. "Yes, Master. She's busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to provide support until she's turned them away." Anakin said. "Then we'll have to make do with what we have." I said, and everyone nodded.

"Admiral, status report." Obi-wan asked Yularen. "They're not attempting to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged." Yularen said. "This is our chance. All ships target the bridge. Maximum firepower!" Mashu ordered. The cannons increased in power and opened fire. The bridge of the Malevolence shook and caught fire from our firepower.

"Master, I'm picking up a single near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace." Ahsoka said. "Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked. "No. It looks like a Naboo ship." Ahsoka said. "What in blazes are they doing out here?" Obi-wan said. "Ahsoka, contact that ship!" Anakin ordered. "Yes, Master." Ahsoka said.

* * *

"Naboo cruiser! Identify yourself!" Ahsoka demanded.

_"This is Senator Amidala."_ The senator said.

"Padme? What are you doing here!?" Anakin shouted.

_"I was sent on a special mission. The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty." _Padme said

"Get out of there as fast as you can!" Anakin shouted. Then Padme's hologram started to flicker a lot and her ship appeared to be hit. "What's happening?" Anakin asked.

_"Im being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam."_ Padme said. _"I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack! You must destroy this monstrous ship!"_ Padme said, well, actually ordered us.

Anakin clenched his fist and turned to the Admiral. "Admiral Yularen, order our ships to stop firing." Anakin said. The Admiral nodded and left to relay the order. Then after a few moments, all of our ships stopped firing and we held our position. Then Anakin turned and started to walk out. "And where are you going, Anakin.?" Obi-wan asked. "Well someone has to save her skin." Anakin answered. "I knew you would, I'll go with you, let's hurry." Obi-wan said, as they both left the bridge. "There he goes again, always craving danger and excitement." Plo said. "You get used to it." Me and Ahsoka said at the same time.

* * *

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from inside the Malevolence." A clone officer said to us, after a long wait. "This is Amidala. Can you here me?" Padme asked. "We read you Senator. We'll patch you through to Skywalker and Obi-wan." I said. "Skyguy, we found the Senator, we're patching her to you." Ahsoka said. "Padme! Where are you? Are you okay?" Anakin asked, he seemed a little too worried, to me. "I'm fine, but I don't know for how long. The droids are everywhere." Padme said. "Ahsoka can you find away for us to reach her?" Anakin asked. "According to our scans there should be a large open area, in the center of the ship. It's half way between both of your positions." Ahsoka answered. "Alright, did you hear that Padme." Anakin asked. "Yeah, I'll meet you both there." Padme said and cut the transmission.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour or so, Obi-wan contacted us. "We have the Senator and her droid, begin your attack!" Obi-wan shouted. "Copy that Master, all ships fire at will, maximum power!" I ordered, pointing at the Malevolence. All of our ships opened fire, hammering the massive ship with everything we had. Then I noticed the ship turning around. "Sir, the Malevolence is about to jump to lightspeed!" An officer said to us. "Anakin, the ship has activated its hyperdrive." I said. "Don't worry about it, all apart of the plan." Anakin said, calmly. "What?" Me and Plo said. Then, the Malevolence turned and face the nearby moon. When the ship tried to jump to lightspeed, it slammed into the moon, and exploded upon impact. "Of course Anakin." I said, chuckling to myself. "All apart of the plan, Masters." Anakin said. "Well, good job Skywalker, we've won this round for the Republic." Master Plo said. "But General Grievous got away." Ahsoka said. "Don't worry we'll have another chance to end his terror. For now, lets go home." Mashu said. After Skywalker, Kenobi, and Amidala got back, we all jumped to Coruscant. Now that the Separatist have lost their prized super weapon, the Republic can go on the offensive again.

* * *

**Well that's done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Malevolence is destroyed and the Republic can go on the offensive. **

**Next Chapter: I introduce a new character, Sitman Yae. (Name is kind of weird.)**

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Coruscant Insurrection

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Coruscant Insurrection**

* * *

_The Republic has quickly moved on the defensive. After the Malevolence was destroyed, the Republic Fleets have relentlessly attacked Separatist planets. Now, Rose returns to Coruscant to train Avatar Aang in the ways of the Force. But, unknown to the Jedi, Dooku is planning a counterattack._

* * *

**Count Dooku's Palace (Serenno) **

Count Dooku, otherwise known as, Darth Tyranus, sat in his office suite looking out his large window to Serenno's beautiful landscape. He was actually meditating, feeling the growing darkness, as it engulfed the galaxy. Now, the time has come to dell a blow to the Republic, as they did with the Malevolence. Dooku moved away from the window and sat at his large desk. He pressed a few buttons and contacted the Fire Nation Royal Palace. After awhile, an image of Princess Azula appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Count, what is it you want." Azula asked, crossing her arms. "It's time for us to go on the offensive again. Are the cortosis battle droids ready for deployment." The Count asked. "Yes, my Lord. There are 1,000 units ready. What is the plan?" Azula asked. "We will use the Fire Nation Navy to get close enough to Coruscant and launch the droid transports. The droids will attack the citizens and the Senate District, while me and the cortosis droids attack the Jedi Temple. Prepare the ships immediately." Dooku ordered. "As you wish." Azula said, and they both cut the transmission. "Prepare my ship. We leave for the Fire Nation now." I said to a battledroid at the door. "Roger, roger."

* * *

**Fire Nation **

**Dooku POV**

We made it pass the Republic blockade of the planet, thanks to my Masters manipulations. We flew in, undetected, and landed on a large island near the Fire Nation's capital. I left my ship, accompanied by two MagnaGuards, and headed to the naval docks. There, I found the massive aircraft carriers my Master had built for the Fire Nation. I boarded the ship and found Azula on the bridge. "Princess, are we ready for departure." I asked her. "Yes. We are leaving now." She said. A moment later and the three carriers took of at full speed towards Coruscant.

I left the bridge and found my quarters. Once inside, I contacted my spy within the Jedi Order. "Yae, I want you to go to Coruscant's military comm center and make sure the Republic's and US's radar are down. I don't want them knowing we're coming until it's too late." I said. "As you wish, my Master." The spy said and I cut the transmission. My spy. His name is Sitman Yae. A Jedi Knight and General, or should I say former Jedi. He and I were friends when I was in the Order. I taught him everything he knows about lightsaber duels and the force. He wasn't my Padawan but I treated him like he was. When I left the Order, he tried to reason with me, get me to come back. I of course refused, but I planet the seed of doubt in his mind. Made him think about how the Jedi are actually going to be the galaxies undoing. Once the war started, he again confronted me, but I again manipulated his thoughts, and without much difficulty, broke his belief in the Jedi and turned him to the dark-side. He now serves me and Sidious as a Jedi spy. He is a very powerful force user and his power has doubled since our brief training while he was on Serenno.

* * *

**Jedi Temple, Training Gym (Coruscant)**

**Rose POV**

Aang was standing, upside down, on one hand, and using the Force to keep his balance. "Now, try lifting those crates, without using your hands, stay still." I instructed. "O.k. I'll try." Aang said. He started to lift two of the five crates, they rose above his feet. "Good now..." I said, and used the Force to place a 5 lbs weight on his raised foot. "Ughh, why do this to me?!" Aang said. He still managed to keep the crates in the air. "Very good, Aang. You've almost mastered concentration." I said, lifting the weight off his foot. "You can stop now." Aang flopped down back onto the floor. "This is getting harder than I thought." He said, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. "The more easy skills you master, the more harder the new skills will get. Just don't give up and you'll be fine." I said, tossing him a bottle of water.

* * *

After a 10 minute break, we moved on. "Master Yoda has decided that you've mastered enough skills to move onto lightsaber combat." I told him. His face lit up when I said this. "Yes! When do I get a lightsaber!" Aang asked. "Are you sure he's ready, what if he hurts himself?" Katara asked. I almost forgot the rest of the Gaang where here, over on the benches. "That's why we are only using a training lightsaber for now. And you'll have to create your own when the time is right." I said. "Awesome! I get to make my own?" Aang asked. "Yes. You will travel to the planet Ilum, where you will enter an ancient temple, and find the crystal cave, where you'll harvest a lightsaber crystal and create your saber. Now, because its your first time, we'll work on Form 1. It's the lightsaber form we teach our younglings." I said, walking over to a shelf full of training lightsabers. "Huh, will it take long?" Aang asked. "Considering that you advanced in the Force, probably not long at all. It didn't take Skywalker long at all to move from a training saber to a real one." I said, tossing him the saber.

"Now, these sabers won't kill you, however, it is still a weapon. You must treat it like its the real thing. A hit from this saber will stun you, or possibly burn skin. You will most likely be hurt in this training session, but a sore arm is better than no arm at all." I said. "Wow, no pressure on the new guy." Aang said sarcastically. I smiled. "Turn on your saber and swing it around a bit, feel its weight." I said, activating my saber and swung it around. Aang activated his and swung it back and forth. "A little heavier than I thought it would be." He said, still swinging. "You'll get used to it. Now, this form teaches the basic moves of attack and perry. You must focus on the bodies target zones: left side, right side, head, and legs." I said, moving my saber up, down, right, and left. "Now stop my saber as I attack." I said getting into an attack stance. "Wait, what!" Aang said unprepared. I swung to his left. "Parry left!" I shouted. He quickly moved his blade to the left and stopped my attack. I quickly moved to a leg strike, "down Aang." I said, and he parried my saber away. "Up!" I shouted. He lowered his stance and held his saber up to deflect my strike. "Good." I said. "Now, a lightsaber lock is when two opponents lock lightsabers together and push at each other. Let's begin." I jumped high into the air and clashed my saber with his, as he brought his weapon to a defensive position in front of himself. We locked sabers and pushed at each other. "This is where your Force exercise come in." I said, still locked together, "use the Force to help you push my weapon back." I instructed. I could feel him gathering his strength and pushing me back. "Good, now you give one big push to get your opponent off of you. Then quickly retreat back away from striking distance." I said. Aang gave a push and his Force-enhanced strength pushed me back a couple of feet, he then quickly back stepped and avoided my next attack. "Very good, your getting the hang of this already. This training shouldn't take more than a month." I said.

* * *

We practiced for another hour and a half, then Master Sitman Yae, walked into the gym. "I'm not interrupting am I, Rose." He said, smiling. "No, Master Yae. Allow me to introduce Avatar Aang." I said, gesturing to Aang. "Hello, young Avatar, a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing. "Nice to meet you too, Master." Aang said, also bowing. "These are my friends, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko." Aang said, gesturing to his friends. "Pleasure to meet all of you. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Rose, your needed in the war room." Yae said. "Hugh, of course. Aang we'll train more later." I said and followed Sitman out of the gym. "Hmm, for some reason, I don't trust that guy." Aang said, rubbing his chin. "You just met him." Toph said. "Yeah, I know, but something's telling me not to trust him. I don't know what it is." Aang said. "Maybe it's the Force. Master Yoda said sometimes, the Force warns Jedi about danger." Katara said. "Yeah. I wonder where Yoda is." Aang said, and stood up. "I'm going to go find Yoda, you guys go ahead without me." Aang quickly walked out of the training room. "Come on guys let's get something to eat," Sokka said, "watching people train makes me hungry."

* * *

**Rose and Sitman on there way to the War Room**

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" I asked Sitman. "No. The Council didn't tell me, they only wanted me to get you." He answered. I suddenly felt the Force telling me something bad is about to happen. I could feel a very small, dark presence within the Temple, but couldn't think of what it could be. "Hmm." I said out loud. "What is it?" Sitman asked. The Force screamed danger. "Nothing." I said. We finally arrived at the war chamber.

"We've uncovered a Separatist plan of attack. Their attacking sector 4,5,6, too close to Earth." Obi-wan said, he was somewhere near this sector. His commander, Cody, appeared on the hologram next to Obi-wan. "Generals, we've tracked a large enemy fleet heading for Dantooine." Cody said. "Commander, worn Plo Koon what's coming." I said. "Yes, sir!" He saluted and left the holoprojector. "I will head their immediately to help repel the enemy." Obi-wan said.

* * *

**Aang's POV**

'Why is Master Yoda's chamber so hard to find?' I thought as I basically just wandered the Temple. I noticed how busy all everyone was. Younglings off to class, Padawans either going to class, or a war meeting, and Knights or Masters conducting the military. Everyone's so busy. Then I saw Ahsoka walking my way. "Ahsoka, hi." I said when I got close enough. "Oh, hi Aang. How's the training?" She said smiling at me. "It's good, we've moved on to lightsaber training." I said. "Wow, that was fast." She said. "So, I have a question. Can you tell me where Master Yoda's quarters are? I have to speak to him." I said. "Of course. Take the elevator to the top of the temple to the Jedi quarters. The same area as your quarters. At the end of your hall, take a right, then a left, until you get to the very end of the hall." She said. "Thanks, Ahsoka. I'll see you later." I said and we went our separate ways.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, I finally found Yoda's quarters. I hesitated at first, but then hit the bell/buzzer. "Enter." I heard Yoda say. I opened the door. "Have a seat, young Avatar." I went to a sit crisscross on a cushion. "Troubling you, what is?" He asked. "After me and Rose were done training, Master Sitman came in and said he needed Rose for a war meeting. When they left, something kept telling me not to trust him, I don't understand what it means." I said, that was better to explain then I thought. "Hmm, Master Yae, the Force, telling you something, it is. Meditate, clear your mind, and the Force, answer you it will." Yoda said. "So, I meditate and ask the Force for answers?" I asked. "Yes. Listen to the voice of the Force, you must." Yoda said. "Yes. Thank you Master." I said and bowed. "Welcome, you are. Another meeting I have. Good day Aang." Yoda said, stood up and walked towards the door. "Yes, Master." I said and also got up.

* * *

I then headed back down to the training room. I found the rest of my friends their already training. "Hey, guys." I said. "Hey, Aang. How'd it go?" Katara asked. "Better than I thought it would. Yoda said I have to meditate and ask the Force for answers." I told them. "Okay. Normally I would say that's stupid, but after all the Force stuff I've seen in our time here, that's far from crazy." Sokka said. "Alright, I'm going to meditate over here, you guys keep training." I said walking to a corner. "Okay." Zuko said and they started training again.

After meditating for awhile, I started to see and hear explosions. "You traitor! We trusted you!" I heard someone yell.

"Get down!" A clone shouted. "Go, go, go!"

I saw me and my friends fly across a large room, the training gym. Explosions all over Coruscant. Katara and Toph choking. Rose fighting someone. Droids everywhere.

Is this the near future I asked myself. Or the far future.

* * *

**Count Dooku POV**

"Sir, we are within Coruscant's range." A droid said, "do we launch fighters?" I looked up from my datapad. "Launch the transports. Once the transports arrive, drop off the droids. Get a ship ready for me and my cortosis droids to attack the Temple." I ordered. "Roger, roger." I then turned to Azula. "Tell the carriers to hold their positions. You all will stay here until the attack is over." I told her. "As you wish." She said. I went down to my transport and we headed of to Coruscant.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-War Room**

**Rose POV**

We were still in the meeting. Its been going on for a while now. Obi-wan and Plo are still defending Dantooine, Skywalker is investigating the Separatist's new droid units, and Ayla Secura has engaged another enemy fleet near Ryloth. This is getting troublesome, the red marks, which indicate the battles, were all over the map. And I still sense danger, but can't think of what it could be.

"We shall move north to sector 7, then cut across and deliver supplies to Master Fisto and his men." Mashu said, pointing to the different spots on the map. "Ughh." I groaned out loud. The Force is practically screaming now, 'danger, danger! Attacks coming!' I heard. "Rose, what is it?" Windu asked, looking concerned. "There's a disturbance in the Force. An attack is coming." I said looking at them. Then suddenly the monitor in front of me started beeping, I hit the button and a clone appeared on the holoprojector in front of us. "Generals, Separatist droid transports have landed on Coruscant!" The trooper said. "What? How could they have gotten passed security? Hmm, repel the enemy and protect the citizens." Windu ordered. "Yes, sir." The clone said and his hologram disappeared. "Rose, you and Master Yae... where'd he go?" Windu said, looking around confused. The Force again started warning me about something, but I still don't know what.

* * *

**Sitman Yae POV**

I pushed the button on my comlink as it beeped and moved to an empty chamber to speak with my Master. But when I answered it I was surprised to see Lord Sidious. "My lord, what is thy bidding?" I said, bowing my head. "The Avatar must be eliminated. He is already growing too powerful. Go and kill him and any witnesses, the Jedi will be too busy with the attack to notice, until it's too late." Sidious said, smiling darkly. "Of course, my lord." I said and his image disappeared. Time to put an end to Avatar Aang's life.

* * *

**Rose POV-War Room**

The droids were everywhere, but the clones seemed to be winning. They didn't bring as much as I thought they would. "This is almost too easy." Mashu said, as we watched the clones progress. "This has to be a distraction, what else could they be after?" Windu asked. We continued to order the commanders about but then another transport landed in the Senate District. "Commander Blaze" I said into my comlink. "Yes, sir!" He answered. "I want you and the rest of the 53rd to repel the droids in the Senate District." I said. "Yes, sir, we're on it." Blaze said. Then we heard and felt a small explosion. Then Ahsoka ran into the room, "Masters, Dooku has infiltrated the Temple, he's on his way to the Archives!" She said. "Come on we have to stop him!" Mashu said, and he, Windu, and Ahsoka left the room. I started to follow but the Force told me there's more danger. I closed my eyes and listen, this time, I heard the Force clearly. 'Aang's in troubled!' I thought, as I ran towards the training area.

* * *

**Aang POV**

While I was meditating, I heard an explosion and what I think was blaster fire and lightsabers swinging. The Gaang didn't seem to hear it, probably because I used the Force to enhance my hearing, which is very useful. I snapped my eyes open and looked around, something was telling me danger was close. "Guys, I think the Temple is under attack!" I said running back over to them. "What makes you say that?" Sokka said. On cue, another, closer explosion shook the room. "Oh." Sokka stated simply. "Come on. We have to get out of here. We're sitting turtleducks here." Zuko said. "Right, let's go, stay close together." I said and we headed towards the door.

When we got close enough to the door, it started to slide open, revealing Master Yae. I was going to say something, when I felt the danger more close than ever. I realized too late what it was, cause Sitman pushed his arm forward and unleashed a powerful force-push on us. We all flew across the room and slammed, luckily, into the mats against the wall, but it still hurt. Sitman used the Force to close the door and walked towards us. I stood up and used the Force to call my staff to my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry young Avatar, but your reign is at an end." He stated simply.

"But, why? The Jedi will undoubtedly find out what your doing." I said.

"Hahaha! The Jedi are fools. I've kept this rouse of still being on their side for months. If the Jedi think their going to win this war, they will have a huge surprise when they fall apart." Sitman said, he then pulled out his blue-bladed saber and lept at me I jumped away and Zuko shot a big blast of fire at him. This did nothing, as he simply jumped out the way. Then he lifted Zuko with the Force and tossed him aside. Katara manipulated some water from her pouch and tried to water-whip him, Toph lifted 3 earth-disks and flung them at him and Sokka threw his boomerang. None of this did any good either, he simply dodged all of their attacks. He then held Katara and Toph in a force-choke, they both reached for their necks and gasped for air. Just like in my vision. "Release them now!" My eyes flashed as I entered the Avatar State, I waved my arm, fast, in front of me and sent a powerful Force-push at him. "Ahhh!" Sitman yelled as he flew across the room and slammed, very hard, against the wall on the other side of the room. But, his attack caused Katara and Toph to pass out. "Sokka take care of them!" I yelled, and Sokka nodded and rushed to their side.

When I looked back at Sitman, he was getting back up, rubbing his head. "I admit, I underestimated you Avatar. You truly are powerful." He said, then he reignited his saber, "but I won't again." He said.

* * *

**Rose POV**

When I got down to the training room, I could here two lightsabers clashing. I force-pushed the door open and was shocked at what I saw. Aang, with his TRAINING lightsaber was actually holding off his attackers strikes. He wasn't this good in our short training session, but maybe, the Force is assisting him more. They both circled the room fighting, oblivious to the fact that I was here. "Enough of this!" Aang's attacker shouted. I recognize that voice, it can't be, can it. The attacker knocked Aang's saber out of his hands and force-pushed him away from him, time for me to act. "I'm going to finish this once and for all." The mysterious attacker said, I lept across the room, ignited my saber in midair, and prepared to strike Aang's attacker from behind. But, the darksider sensed my presence at the last minute and raised his weapon behind him to parry my attack. He pushed me of and swung for my head, but I quickly ducked and parried his other two fast strikes on my right and left. I lifted him with the Force and slammed him into a wall. His hood came off from the impact and I immediately recognized his face.

"Sitman!? What are you doing?!" I shouted angrily.

"Ah, Rose, you've discovered my rouse, the first in the whole Order." Sitman said smiling.

I activated my other saber, "explain yourself! Now!" I said, pointing both weapons at his throat.

"Control your temper, that's not the Jedi way is it. I left the Jedi path months ago. I'm no longer naive enough to be a Jedi. A new order will rise regardless of the outcome of this war. Whatever side wins, the Jedi Order will be destroyed. All I did was find this out for myself, and now I am an agent of Dooku, and am more powerful than any JEDI." He said, with emphasis on Jedi. He then raised his hand and unleashed a powerful force-lightning. I quickly held up my saber and absorbed the lightning. Sitman jumped away to the door. "Stop!" I said running towards him. He deactivated his lightsaber and outstretched his hand to the ceiling, he then jerked his hand down. The ceiling above Aang started to collapse. I stopped chasing him and concentrated on catching the debris with the Force. Sitman ran out of the room while I was busy concentrating. I moved the debris over to a corner and dropped them.

"This is Rose, get the healers down to training room 4." I said into my comlink. "Yes, master." I think a Padawan answered. I walked over to Aang, who was regaining consciousness. "Hey, what happened to Sitman?" He asked. "After he and I fought, he fled. But YOU Avatar Aang, were incredible. You held off a master swordsman, longer than I thought someone with your training could." I said. "Wow, thanks. I don't even know how I did it." Aang said standing up. "The Force helps us in our time of need and maybe, because your the Avatar, you subconsciously remembered skills from one of your later pastlives." I suggested. "Yeah, your probably right. That's how I learned the elements so fast." He said. "Teaching you how to fight with a saber will be easier than I thought." I said, and at that moment the healers walked in, and rushed to Katara, Toph, and Zuko's side.

"They aren't too hurt, it won't take long for them to heal. They'll be better by tomorrow." A Jedi Healer told me. "That's good. I leave you to tour work." I said and bowed to them. "Come Aang and Sokka. We have to report to the Council." I said and we left for the chamber.

* * *

**Sitman POV**

After my brief confrontation with Rose, I escaped the Temple and boarded Dooku's transport before he left. "Sitman. What are you doing here?" The Count asked as I knelt in front of him. "Master, my cover is blown. Lord Sidious ordered me to kill the Avatar and any witnesses, but I failed." I said, as I hung my head low. "We will discuss your failure later." Dooku said. Uh-oh.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-Council Chamber**

Me, Aang, and Sokka all stood before the high council. "So, Sitman is a traitor." Mashu said. "Admit I never would have thought about that." He said, rubbing his beard. "He actually joined the dark-side at the very start of the war, I believe. He stayed here to be Dooku's spy." I said. "Shows us, this does, that all around us, are our enemies." Yoda said. "To make matters worse, Dooku managed to steal a Sith holocron from the vault. Though, the good news is that Master Skywalker discovered how to destroy the new cortosis droids by cutting down the middle of their chest plate." Windu said. "Now, Avatar Aang, Rose told us about your remarkable, albeit short duel with Sitman. He was ONE of our greatest swordsman, that alone is an incredible feat, and with very little training." Obi-wan said. "Shows us this, does, that you are ALMOST ready to take part in this war. Still much to learn, you still have." Yoda said. "Thank you Masters, I won't let you down." Aang said.

Yoda nodded, then turned to Sokka. "Sokka, shown great bravery, you and your friends have. But, more training you all need. If help the Avatar in this war, you wish, than more training you must have." Yoda said. "I've already spoken with Captain Rex, and Commanders Blaze and Cody. They've agreed to help train you all on how to fight and shoot a blaster to help as well. You begin once your friends are well enough." I said to Sokka, who brightened up at this. "Really a blaster, that would be so awesome!... I mean, ahem, thank you Master Jedi, Team Avatar won't let you down." Sokka said, smiling. "Dismissed, you all are." Yoda said. We bowed our heads and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

**Count Dooku POV**

I was sitting at my desk, back on Serenno, when my Master contacted me. "Yes, my Master." I said, as I knelt before him. "You did well, Lord Tyranus." Sidious said. "Yes, my lord. The cortosis droids were very effective." I said. "Too effective. These droids can tip the scale of this war in favor of the Separatist. That is something we cannot allow yet, its too soon. Find away for the Jedi to find and destroy the cortosis factories." Sidious ordered me. "As you wish, my lord." I answered and he cut the transmission. Time to leak some information.

* * *

**Well that's that. Avatar Aang is growing stronger in the Force and the Jedi discovered a spy in their ranks. **

**Next Chapter: The Separatist attack the Republic's new outpost. And the US will finally engage in their first battle. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. The Battle Over Mars Part 1

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to their respective owners. **

**This story arc was suggested and thought up by another fanfic member, who reviewed my story (FanFic won't let me write his name). ****I would like to acknowledge that this was mostly their idea. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Battle Over Mars **

**Part 1: Space Mission**

* * *

_Tragedy on the front lines. After a devastating attack by the Separatist hits home, the United States and her allies forgo their neutrality and join the Republic in an effort to combat the Separatist in the Clone Wars. While many people hope that the alliance will put a quicker end to this war, others are still skeptical. Now, as world leaders, foreign dignitaries, and US citizens gather in California and Hawaii to pay tribute to the men and women who lost their lives in the attacks, the Separatist are planning another attack._

* * *

**Dooku POV-Serenno Palace**

I was sitting at my desk speaking to General Grievous, when my Master, Lord Sidious, appeared next to Grievous on the hologram. "What is thy bidding, my lord?" I said, as me and Grievous bowed. "Count, I have an assignment for you." Sidious said. "What is it Master?" I asked. "By suggestions from Jedi Knight Rose, the Republic has set up a base on the uninhabited planet Mars. Grievous, I want you to attack this base. Draw the Republic's attention, and prepare for their retaliation." Sidious said. "As you wish, Lord Sidious." Grievous said, then his holoprojection disappeared. "Tyranus, I want you to make certain that the Republic wins this battle." He said, smiling. "As you wish, lord. I will send Assaj Ventress immediately to lead the ground assault." I said. "Good." Sidious stated and cut the transmission.

Then after Darth Sidious cut the transmission, Ventress walked in. "Master." She said, bowing. "There is no room for error this time child. You will accompany Grievous to Mars and aid in the ground assault." I said, putting my hands behind my back. "I will destroy the Jedi. As you will see." She said, and walked out the room to meet up with the General.

* * *

**Rose POV-Jedi Temple (Training Room)**

Avatar Aang has progressed ten fold since we first started. He's already on par with many of the Padawans here, he is even just as strong as Ahsoka, and she's considered one of the best swordsman of the Padawan ranks. Aang has mastered the basic Force abilities like force-push, force-pull, and has increased his reflexes with the Force. I taught him some advanced Force abilities like the mind trick and advanced telekinesis. His lightsaber skills are far better than they were a month ago. Aang has finally surpassed Form 1, and has chosen the other form he wishes to practice and eventually master. After I showed him the different forms and what the strengths and weaknesses of each were, he chose Forms lV Ataru and Form V Shien/Djem So. When I taught him the basics of both forms, he quickly progressed enough to move on to the intermediate levels.

Right now, I'm teaching him the intermediate levels of blasterfire deflection and redirection. This, he has hardly any problems with. He has learned to listen to the Force and let it guide him in deflecting the bolts. I set up five training remotes, and placed a blindfold on him. "Now, use the Force to detect where the remotes are and deflect their blasterfire." I instructed, then turned the remotes on. The training remotes moved all around him before firing their blaster bolts at him. Aang immediately turned to the first remote and deflected its bolts away from him, then twirled around and deflected another bolt. This went on for awhile without any remote getting a hit on him. I stopped the remotes. "You did good Aang. You've completely mastered the intermediate level." I said. "Finally. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Aang said, taking off the blindfold. Then, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko walked in. "Hey guys. How'd your blaster training go?" Aang asked them. "It went good. Commander Cody says we're almost as good as the Clone troopers. We actually, Sokka and Zuko are doing way better that Toph and I." Katara said.

Commanders Cody and Blaze, and Captain Rex have been assigned to train Team Avatar in shooting and combat. From what Blaze reports, they're all doing excellent. Zuko and Sokka are the best out of all of them but their all good. Katara is more of a sniper specialist, and Toph uses her Earthbending to detect where and enemy is, though Toph's training is for extra precaution, its pretty clear she won't really need this, but its better to be prepared. "That's good. You'll be ready for battle soon enough." I said. "I'm still kinda nervous about us fighting an army of droids. What if we slow you guys down?" Katara said. "Don't worry about that. You'll do fine and besides we won't send you guys anywhere alone, either myself, or another Master will be with you all the time." I said, reassuring them.

* * *

After awhile of us talking, Anakin and Ahsoka entered the room. "Hello Skywalker, is there a problem?" I asked. "We're needed in another meeting." Anakin said. "Huhh, sorry guys we'll have to cut this short." I said. "Actually, the Council wants them at the meeting too." Ahsoka said, smiling. "Yeah, they want them to get some experience in these meetings." Anakin said. "Oh. Well. Alright then, come on." I said, gesturing for them to follow. We all headed down to the war room together. "Do you know what this is about?" I asked Skywalker. "Nope." He stated simply.

* * *

**Republic Base-Mars**

The Republic built this base about a month ago. It only has a group of 10 clones, and 10 US soldiers. They have a wide range of weapons on hand, but it's not like they'll ever need to use them. The soldiers here feel that the Separatist would never dare to attack a planet so close to Earth. The clones and US soldiers quickly bonded when they met. They tell story about their training days and their past missions, arm wrestle, and listen to the radio. The US soldiers thought it would be hard to tell the clones apart, but it didn't take long for them to quickly tell between the identical soldiers. Though they shared the same face they had different personalities.

A clone and US soldier were arm wrestling on the table on the watch deck. The U.S. soldier was struggling against the clone, eventually the clone trooper won. "Ha! Sly wins again! Don't worry James, you'll win in a couple of more years!" The clone joked with the US soldier named James. "Ah, you just got lucky." James said, smiling. "Shouldn't we be checking the monitors for enemy activity?" A US soldier named Adam asked. "Oh, sorry let me check. Look all clear, just like the last time I checked." Trooper Sly said, sarcastically. "Let's face it. We won't be seeing any action for a long time." US soldier Alex said. She and another female were the only girls in the base. "Well, we can at least check every once in awhile." Adam said. "Sure Adam, whatever makes you happy." James said.

Then, the bases Lieutenant walked into the room. The soldiers all stood up at attention. "Lieutenant on deck!" Adam said, and everyone saluted. "At ease soldiers." Lieutenant Surge said. At first, the US soldiers didn't like the idea of taking orders from clones, but Surge and the other clones turned out to be just like them, and the Americans got over it. An alarm went off before the Lieutenant could say anything. Rachel, the other female soldier, walked over to the monitor. "Sir, we got a meteor shower coming." She said. "Raise the shields!" The Lieutenant ordered, and she pushed a few buttons and raised the shield.

* * *

Hundreds of meteors slammed into the uninhabited planet. Some of them hit the shield and exploded on impact. But, what the soldiers didn't see, was that some of the meteors weren't actually meteors. There were four droid boarding ships piercing the surface and unleashing dozens of battledroids, super-battledroids and commandos. The droids marched up ward towards the base and stopped at the hill below the base. Then one of the commando droids took out his communicator. "Command to red leader. Infiltrate the base and kill anyone you come across, but keep the distress signal alive." Grievous ordered. "Roger, roger." The droid answered and they continued to the base.

* * *

Clone trooper Tough and US soldier Brick were on guard at the main entrance, monitoring the camera that looks outside. "This is probably the most boring position in the whole army." The clone said. "You said it man. I would rather be on the frontlines." Brick said. Bricks wife was in San Francisco when the attacks happened. After that, he vowed revenge against the Separatist for taking his wife away and leaving his kids motherless.. He enlisted in the army to fight the Separatist, standing around a boring base wasn't what he had in mind. "Exactly." The clone said. Then, there was a knock at the door. "The sentry isn't out right now is he.?" The clone asked. "Nope, he just came in. Check the monitor." Brick said. Tough checked the security camera but didn't see anything. "I'll check it out." Tough said. He opened the door and walked outside. He looked around and didn't see anything. "I don't see...," Tough didn't get to finish as he was shot in the chest by a red blaster bolt. "Tough!" Brick yelled, he was going to try to help him, but he saw dozens of droids marching over the hill towards him. He fired his rifle but it only hit one of the droids, so he ran back inside, closing the door behind him.

The droids blasted down the door and followed him, shooting at his back as he ran for the command room. He saw two clones at the door. "Droids! We got droids!" Brick shouted at them. The two experienced clones quickly blasted at the droids behind him. "Get inside! Warn the Lieutenant!" One clone ordered. He ran into the command room and everyone was staring at him. "Lieutenant, sir! We got droids outside!" Brick said panting. "What! How did they get here without us noticing!" The Lieutenant yelled. "I don't know, but they attacked me and Tough." He said. "And where is Tough?" Rachel asked. "He's...dead." Brick said sadly. "Come on. We have to push them back, one of you stay here and try to contact Coruscant." The Lieutenant ordered. Everyone picked up a weapon and ran outside.

Alex took position behind Sly and they both fired their DC-15A blaster rifle. She hit a super-battledroid with two shots but it kept on coming. She rolled to the other wall and threw a droid popper, it disabled three of the supers. "Hold the line!" The Lieutenant ordered. One of the US soldiers were hit and Rachel ran over and took his place. "There's too many of them!" She yelled, destroying two battledroids. "After two more clones and three other US soldiers were shot down, Lieutenant Surge decided they had to get out of their. "All soldiers, fall back now!" He ordered. The remaining clones and Americans ran back into the command room. Brick shot and destroyed the control panel, "that'll slow them down." He said. "Adam, were you able to contact Coruscant?" Surge asked. "No. The droids are jamming us. And we can't even shut off the all-clear signal." Adam answered, rubbing the back of his head.

They all set to work trying to reestablish communication. "It's useless. The droids are overriding anything we try to do." Alex said. "We have no choice. We have to escape this base and warn high command." The Lieutenant said. "Alright let's go" Sly said. When they got to the back door, it opened on its own revealing three commandos. They shot the lieutenant in the chest before he could react. Sly threw a droid popper at the commandos and they deactivated, then ran over to Surge. "Leave... me troopers. You... have to warn command... go." Surge said, then stopped breathing. "We have to get out of here." Sly said, gently putting the lieutenant back down. "Come on!" He said and the last survivors, Sly, Brick, Rachel, Alex, Adam, James, and clone trooper Trip, all ran out the back door outside.

* * *

"Hey I'm getting a signal. I think we're far enough from the base to contact the Republic." Trip said. "Alrighty, contact the Temple." Sly said. He then looked up as he heard ships coming out of hyperspace. "That's a fully armed Separatist fleet." Sly said pointing to the ships. "We have to find somewhere to hide and contact the Jedi." Brick said. "Come on, lets find a cave, hurry." Sly said, and they all ran to locate a cave.

* * *

**Rose POV-Jedi Temple (War Room)**

"The Separatist have attacked our fleet in Sector 4 and 5. They completely annihilated the ships and now have control of those sectors." I said, reading the reports as I stood with the rest of high command and Team Avatar. "This isn't good. They now have another opening to Dantooine. They must really want that system." Mashu said. "If make it through to Dantooine, the Separatist do, cut off some of our supplies they will." Yoda said. "Even if we lose one supply system, It'll cause more problems down the line." Windu said. "How about we send the 7th fleet to reinforce the fleet already at Dantooine." Anakin asked. "We did but they were attacked on their way there, and will be delayed." Obi-wan said. "This is getting troublesome. We might end up losing that system if we don't think of something." Plo said, from his hologram.

* * *

After talking more, we started getting a transmission from Mars? "Uhh, are we expecting a report from our Mars base." Ahsoka asked. "No, not that I know of." I said and pushed the button to answer their call. A clone trooper appeared before us. "Trooper, your base isn't scheduled for a report right now." I said. "Sorry, generals, but it's an emergency!" The clone said, saluting. "What is it trooper?" I asked. "Our base was attacked by the Separatist and they drove us out of there." He said. "Where is your lieutenant?" Anakin asked. "Dead, sir." He said, sadly. "Alright, do you know what the Separatist are planning?" Windu asked. "No, sir. But a massive Separatist fleet just dropped out of hyperspace space. We found a cave to hide in and contacted you." He said. "Alright, were on our way. Stay where you are until we can rescue you." Windu said. "Yes, sir!" He said and the connection was cut.

"Well, that was unexpected." I said. "We have to stop them, before they reach here." Windu said. "Me and Anakin will set out immediately." Obi-wan said. "And me and Rose will go as well." Mashu said. "Hmm, take the Avatar and his friends too, you will." Master Yoda said, smiling. Aang and his friends looked at each other nervously, but then Aang answered. "We won't let you down masters." Aang said bowing slightly, then they followed us out of the room. "Are you sure their ready, Master?" Windu asked Yoda. "Ready, Aang and his friends, are. Take his part in ending this war, the Avatar must." Yoda said.

* * *

**Separatist Invasion Fleet-Mars**

The massive, Separatist fleet, blockaded the entire planet. Grievous had the droids planet-side to set up the command base inside the Republic's Mars outpost. He sent exactly 100 vulture-droids to the outpost, and over a thousand more battledroids, super-battledroids, and other droids and tanks, as well. The base is well protected. All over the rest of the planet, he set up other defensive walls and cannons. The main outpost is protected by a shield. The shield generator is outside the base, and is also well protected. Ventress has landed the massive army all over the planet and we now we have complete control of the planet.

On the lead Separatist battlecruiser, Grievous walked onto the bridge and stood at his Captain's chair. "The fleet is in position, General." The tactical droid said. "Goood. Raise the shields and charge our cannons to full power." Grievous said. "By your command, General." The droid said. Then Ventress appeared on the holoprojector. "Is the army in position, Assassin." Grievous said. "We have complete control over the entire planet. The Republic will not win." Assaj said. "Just make sure you keep to your end of the mission. The Republic cannot ruin my plans." Grievous said. "Our plan, General. Sidious assigned us both this task." Assaj sad, irritated. "But of course, Assassin." Grievous said and cut the transmission.

* * *

**GAR HQ-Coruscant**

**Rose POV**

Me, Aang and the rest of Team Avatar, were on a gunship on our way to GAR HQ. We had the blast-doors opened and Aang and his friends were enjoying Coruscant's view. "This city is so huge." Sokka said, in amazement. "Galactic City is the largest city in the world. The galaxy for that matter." I said. "Soo, how many battles have you been in, Rose?" Aang asked. "A lot. Too many to keep track of." I said, shrugging. "Were you ever nervous?" Katara asked. "Oh, yes. All the time. Since this war started on Geonosis, I've been nervous, afraid that I'll make mistakes." I said, "I try not to think about it. Just make good decisions based on the situation, keep calm, and don't make reckless choices. The most important thing is to stay calm. The men you lead look to you for help and leadership. You have to keep as many men as you can alive by taking command and protecting them." I said, and they all nodded. "General, we're approaching HQ." The clone pilot said. "Alright bring us down to the launching strip." I ordered.

* * *

We descended down to the strip, and Commander Blaze approached us. We got off the transport and it flew off. "General, I've mobilized all of 53rd." He said, saluting me. "Very good. Get the Delta ready for take off." I said, and he nodded and left. All around us clone and US soldiers were marching towards their respective ships. The 501st, the 212th Attack Battalion, and Mashu's 22nd Elites, all marching to their ships and others shouting orders. I walked over to Mashu's commander, Blow. "Where's General Mashu?" I asked. "He's already on the cruiser, getting ready for take off." He answered. "Alright. Oh, Commander Blow, this is Avatar Aang and his friends, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph." I said, gesturing to all of them behind me. "A pleasure to meet all of you. It'll be an honor to serve alongside you Avatar." Blow said, saluting to Aang. "Pleasure to meet you as well commander." Aang said.

My men were all marching in formation onto the Delta. Me and Team Avatar, boarded with Blaze last. "Come on we have to go to the bridge." I said to Aang and his friends. When we got up there, Mashu, Obi-wan, and Anakin were already contacting me. We walked into the comm/war room and I answered their transmission. "Rose are you and your men ready for take off." Obi-wan said. "Yes, Master. Everything is in order." I said. "Alright, let's get underway." Mashu said. "Sokka, go tell Blaze we're ready for take off." I said. "Uhh, okay." He said and left to the Commander. "A Commander Blaze, Rose says we're to get underway way." Sokka said, awkwardly. Blaze chuckled, "tell the General we'll leave immediately." Blaze said. Sokka came back and told me what the commander said. "Alright." I stated simply and walked over to the large bridge window.

All over the HQ, dozens upon dozens of cruisers lifted into the air, followed by many fighters. The cruisers all moved out into space and held position, ready to jump to hyperspace. "General, it shouldn't take long for us to get there." A clone officer said. "Understood. Tell the fleet to make the jump." I said. "Yes, sir." The dozens of ships all jumped to hyperspace at the same time.

* * *

**Mars Space**

"Uhh, General, we're picking up a large fleet coming out of hyperspace." A droid said to Grievous. "Are they Separatist or Republic?" He asked, and on cue, the large Republic fleet appeared in front of them. "Republic." The droid said. "Argh, prepare for battle. Be ready for the Jedi's tricks." Grievous said. "Our cannons are fully charged and at full power, sir." The tactical droid said. "Begin attack!" Grievous shouted.

* * *

**Rose POV**

The Separatist aren't playing around are they. When we came out of hyperspace space, positioned in front of Mars, a massive fleet fully armed and ready for our counterattack. 'Grievous must be leading this attack.' I thought to myself. "Raise the shields and ready the cannons!" I ordered. Then the enemy ships started bombarding us with their cannons. The whole ship shook violently. "All ships, open fire!" I ordered and our out numbered fleet opened fire. The Separatist had about three dozen ships, while we had only two dozen, the odds are slightly against us. The ship shook again as Skywalker, Mashu, and Obi-wan contacted me. "We seem to have their attention." Obi-wan joked. "Yes, it appears so. Launch the fighters, we got vulture-droids incoming." I said. "Alright, Rose, you and I can lead the fighters, while Obi-wan and Mashu lead the cruisers." Anakin said. "Very well, Anakin. I'll meet you out there." I said and we cut the transmission.

I then walked back to Aang and his friends. "I'm going to lead our fighters out there. Aang, you are in charge." I said, and walked away smiling. "Wait, what?! Why me?" Aang asked. "Well for one, your the second highest rank here as Jedi Commander. And two, you need experience. Don't worry, I've instructed Blaze to supervise you and give you advice. Good luck!" I said, and boarded the turbolift. "Awaiting orders, Commander." A clone officer said. "Uhh, keep firing and prepare to launch the fighters, I guess." Aang said, looking at Blaze, who only nodded. "Yes, sir!" The officer said. Aang walked over to the window and watched the battle. "Don't worry Twinkle-toes. You'll do fine, and we're here to help." Toph said. "Thanks guys." Aang said.

* * *

When I got down to the hanger, the pilots were already preparing their ships. In my squadron, we have five new US air force men, who were taught for months on how to fly our ships, the rest are clone pilots. I walked over to one of the US pilots who was prepping his ship. "So, Johnson, this is your first battle" I said. "Oh, yes, sir. I'm actually kinda nervous." He said rubbing his neck. "Don't worry. Just stick with me, and you'll do fine." I said and started towards my own ship. "Thanks, General." He said.

My Jedi Starfighter, a red and white Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, was already prepped by the engineers. I boarded my ship and got ready for take off. Once everyone was ready in their Z-95 starfighters, I received the order to proceed. 'Here we go.' I thought, as we flew out of the hanger and outside to the massive battle happening. Skywalker and his squadron met up with us. "You ready for this?" Anakin asked. "Ha! You know I am, Skywalker." I said, laughing. "Let's go!" Anakin said, and we sped for the incoming vulture-droids.

* * *

When we met the vultures, they immediately fired their twin, red bolts at us. I maneuvered around one of them and fired at another, destroying it, all while avoiding friendly and enemy cannon fire. I hit two more vultures and followed Anakin and his squad. "Watch your six, Red 3." I said to Johnson. He quickly barrel-rolled out of the line of fire and fell back behind the droid. He opened fire once behind the droid and destroyed it. "Good work." I said. "Thanks, General." He said and we continued after Anakin. Skywalker flew in close to one of the Separatist dreadnaughts and fired at their bridge, and I followed up as well. But, the ship had a strong shield up. "Blast! We have to take out that ship. Aang!" I said into the ships comm. "Yeah!" He answered. "See what you can do about that ship." I asked, blasting another droidfighter.

* * *

"Focus your firepower on the cruiser to the left." Aang said, and the Delta's cannons turned and blasted at the ship. They hammered it with everything they had until the ship's shields began to weaken. Me, Anakin and the rest of our squad fired a torpedo at the bridge, destroying it. That, added with the Delta's cannons, severely damaged the Separatist ship. The ship lit up the sky and started to lose power, descending into chaos. "Good work, Aang. Obi-wan!" Anakin said, dodging more blasterfire. "Yeah, Anakin." Obi-wan said. "Order all of the ships to fire at the battlecruisers on the left." Anakin said. "Good idea, I'm on it." The entire fleet began bombarding the enemy ships.

* * *

The battle was still far from over. There were still to many ships to make it to Mar's surface. "The command ship is bearing down on us." One of the pilots said. "Evasive maneuvers! Incoming fire!" I yelled, and we broke formation, me following Anakin. A lot of our fighters still got hit and were destroyed, the others escaped the blasterfire in time. "Grievous!" I stated loudly. "We have to hurry and take out these ships." Anakin said. We sped towards one of the ships next to the command ship and used what's left of our torpedoes to damage it and the fleet did the rest. This went on for hours. We went back and forth but still couldn't punch a hole in the droids defences.

* * *

**The Delta (Command Bridge)**

Aang kept looking at the holoprojection of the battle and tried to think of something to help them. They destroyed quite a few ships but the vultures and cruisers are causing us problems. Then, an idea came to him. "Blaze, I think I have an idea." Aang said. "All ears, Commander." Blaze answered. "What is we got reinforcements to drop out of lightspeed underneath the Separatist. That way we can blast them from above and below." Aang said rubbing his chin. "I'd say it's a plan. We have to contact high command to get another battlegroup here." Blaze said. "Alright, I'll talk to them." Aang went and told his friends his idea. "Wow. You are getting the hang of this 'taking command' thing aren't you." Sokka said. "I guess I am. You guys think its a good idea, right." Aang asked. "It's a great idea, but will it work?" Katara asked. "There's only one way to find out." Toph said, and they all contacted command.

* * *

After waiting for awhile for command to answer, the Jedi Council appeared before them. "Good to see you, it is, Avatar Aang." Yoda said. "Is there a problem?" Windu asked. "We are having trouble defeating the Separatist's blockade, but I have an idea. If we can get reinforcements to jump in beneath the enemy, then we'll have an advantage." Aang said, and the Masters stared at him. "That's brilliant, young Avatar." Plo said, and Aang smiled at the complement. "I will arrive shortly." Plo said and cut transmission. "That went well." Blaze said.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Me and Skywalker continued to attack and still no break in their lines. The Separatist have already destroyed 5 of our 24 cruisers. "Hugh, if this keeps up, we might have to call a retreat." I said. I barrel-rolled away from another vulture and destroyed the two behind it. Then, I saw the hanger door of one of the Separatist dreadnaughts, begin to open to unleash more droidfighters. "Skywalker there's our opening." I said. "I see what you have in mind." Anakin said and we flew in close to the hanger followed by our combined squadron. Johnson behind Rose, fired his last torpedo into the droid hanger, followed by our other pilots. Me and Anakin fired our blasters, as we had no torpedoes left. The hanger and the rest of the ships exploded almost simultaneously.

* * *

We continued on destroying droidfighters that tried to break through to our cruisers. It began to get extremely irritating, and tiresome. "We can't keep this up much longer." I said. Then, right after I said that, Aang's voice came over my ships comm. "Don't worry. I put a little plan into action that should give us an advantage." He said. "What plan?" Anakin asked. As an answer, three Jedi Cruisers jumped out of hyperspace below the droids. They immediately opened fire on the Separatist ships, and almost instantly destroyed several battleships. "That idea." Aang said. "Good work, Aang. Most impressive." Anakin said. "I knew you could do it Aang." I said. The Separatist soon noticed the added attack and fired at the newly arrived ships. But, with those ships destroyed, we had the opening we needed. "Mashu, Obi-wan prepare for our ground assault." I said. "Alright, we're on it." Mashu said. "Commander Blaze, Aang get the gunships and tanks ready for battle." I said as me, Anakin, and our squadron sped back to the cruisers, as Plo took our place.

* * *

When I got to the hanger, the clones and US soldiers were preparing for battle. Before I left to speak with Blaze, I spoke with Johnson. "You did great out there, for your first space battle." I said, as he climbed out of his starfighter. "Thanks, General. It's kinda like air combat on Earth. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Johnson said. "Well, get some rest. You and the rest of the squad deserve it. I hope to see you again." I said as I walked away. "Yes, General." He said.

I walked over to Aang, his friends, and Blaze. "Well, now you guys get to actually fight on the surface." I said to Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. "Yep, after Aang's performance, I'm not as scared as I was. But, I'm still a little nervous." Katara said. "You'll do fine. Blaze, are our gunships ready. "Yes, sir. And were almost to the surface." Blaze said. "Well. Time to go." I said, as we all walked over to the gunships.

Let the real battle begin.

* * *

**Well, that's that. The Republic, after a struggling victory, have smashed through the blockade. Now, the Jedi, Team Avatar, and their armies prepare for the ground assault. **

**Next Chapter: The ground battle. **

**PS: I'm not that good at space battles, I know. But, I'll work on it. **

**And I apologize if there are a lot of double words like, "andand" in here, but the stupid auto correct and word prediction, on my kindle keep messing it up. I might've missed some.**

**THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. The Battle Over Mars Part 2

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners.**

**I would like to, again, acknowledge that this story arc, which includes the next chapter, was thought up/suggested by another FanFic member. This was mostly their idea. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Battle Over Mars**

**Part 2: United Effort**

* * *

_Counterattack! After the Separatist launch a deadly surprise attack and occupation on the planet Mars, the Republic mount a massive counterstrike. After blowing a whole in General Grievous's blockade, with the help of Avatar Aang, the Jedi prepare for their ground assault. _

* * *

The space above Mars was in complete chaos. The Separatist have lost more of their ships, due to Aang and Plo's surprise attack. With those four ships destroyed, we have a clear path down to the planet. Three Republic cruisers, the Delta, the Resolute, and the Negotiator, all pass through the opening toward the surface.

* * *

**Delta's Hanger**

**Rose POV**

Me, and Team Avatar stood near one of the gunships that were preparing to take off. Before we could leave, we had to report to the High Command. I activated my holoprojector and placed it on the floor. Images of Anakin, Obi-wan, Mashu, Yoda, Windu, Palpatine, US Admiral Mark Benadict, US Captain George Taylor, and US President Barack Obama appeared before us. I wasn't expecting to see the US president, but considering that his soldiers were also taking part in this battle, it made since.

"Were you able to break through the blockade?" General Windu asked.

"Yes. Thanks to Aang and Plo Koon, we were able to break their defences and get our ships past." Obi-wan said, "but, the Separatist have recovered and have now engaged the remainder of our forces. Master Plo and Admiral Benadict have taken over the space battle in our absence."

"And what about the bases surviving soldiers? Have you found their location?" Obama asked.

I pushed another button and brought up an image of Mar's surface. "It appears the remaining clones and US soldiers have taken up position in this cave. The cave is 15 miles away from the captured base. We've decided to use their position as a staging area. We'll all meet there before attacking the shield generator." I answered.

"Anakin and Obi-wan's forces will cut across the west, Rose's forces will come down the east, and I will come down the middle. We should be at the cave at 0800 exactly." Mashu said, pointing to the map.

"Isn't it risky committing the Avatar to this attack?" Chancellor Palpatine asked. "If something happens to him, we'll be dealt a serious blow."

"Ready, Avatar Aang is. Be at his side, Rose will, at all times. Nothing to worry about, there is." Yoda reassured him.

"Well, as always I shall leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi." Palpatine said.

"May the Force, be with you all." Windu said. They all bowed and disappeared from the holoprojection.

"Well, you guys ready?" Anakin asked. "Of course, Skywalker. When haven't I been." I said, smiling. "Well, there was that one time on..." he started to say until Mashu cut him off. "Come now, let's forget about that incident and get underway." Mashu said, chuckling to himself. "Right, Blaze are we ready for take off." I said. "Yes, sir!" He said, saluting. "Good. Let's get started." I said, bowing to the others before cutting off the holoprojector. "You ready, Gaang?" I asked walking towards the gunships. "As ready as ever." Zuko answered.

* * *

Outside, the cruisers were descending towards the surface, slowly. Squads of bombers left the hanger, before the gunships, and bombarded the droids below. They flew in low and released their rockets and destroyed as many enemy droids as the could. We sent a US drone down to the planet to survey the area. The enemy didn't appear to have and cannons and we found the survivors holding off a small group of droids near the cave. We have to hurry down there to reinforce them.

* * *

My team were to go first. Once we received the go ahead order, the 30 gunships of the 53rd Attack Corps, lifted off, accompanied by our All Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TE). We flew at high speed towards the cave. Then, the transport shook violently from enemy fire. "We're taking heavy fire from their cannons!" Our pilot shouted. "I thought the drones found no cannons!" I shouted back. "They appear to be crawling out from underneath the ground. The Seps must've hid them underground." The pilot said. "This complicates things. Blaze, get me Obi-wan and Mashu!" I ordered. "Yes, sir!" He said and contacted them for me.

Obi-wan, Anakin, and Mashu appeared in front of me. "Generals, the Separatist have hidden their cannons underground! We are caught in their trap!" I said. "Great, just great. What other surprises do they have for us." Mashu said, rubbing his chin. Then, outside my gunship another gunship was hit and plummeted towards the ground. "The flak is too heavy." I said. "Get... und..." Obi-wan started to say but we started to lose connection. "Your break..." Mashu was cut off again. "The droids are jamming us." Blaze said, as another gunship went down. "Try to get us below the cannons line of fire." Aang said. "Yes, sir." The pilot answered, and started to lower the ship.

* * *

**Anakin and Obi-wan's Gunship**

"We lost the connection, the enemy is jamming our long distance transmissions." Rex said. "This just keeps getting better." Anakin said sarcastically. "We have to hurry to the rendezvous point." Obi-wan said. Then, their gunship started to shake from cannon fire. "Evasive maneuvers, pilot." Anakin shouted. "Yes, sir." The pilot answered. The ship maneuvered around the laser fire, but several other gunships were hit. "General Kenobi, we can't land, the zone is HOT!" Cody shouted, from his gunship, on the comlink. "We have nowhere else to go! The Separatist have launched a fleet of vultures to the cruisers. We can't go back!" Obi-wan shouted. Then, they were hit again by a cannon. "We have no choice then. Cody, come in Cody. Get the tanks down." Anakin shouted.

* * *

Back on Cody's gunship, he finally heard the order through the static. "Cody come in! Get the tanks down!" Anakin shouted. "Copy that. Pilot begin landing sequence." Cody said. "Yes, sir commander. Have fun down there." The pilot joked. Cody's group of gunships and his 4 surviving AT-TEs landed some miles away from the landing point. Cody and his men exited the gunships and he started shouting orders. "Come on men! Move it, move it." He ordered, pointing to the left and right. Then explosions and blasterfire came from in front of them.

"Droids incoming!" A US soldier shouted.

"Man down, man down!" A clone shouted.

"Get down!" Another shouted.

* * *

Another 2 miles away, Anakin and Obi-wan's gunship landed and were met with heavy resistance from the droids. Ahsoka stayed with the troopers and deflected blasterfire from them as the men fired back. Obi-wan and Anakin headed for the droids and began cutting down anything in their path. "The droids are falling back. Come on!" Ahsoka ordered and she and the clones all charged forward and took down the droids. "Cody, you and the tanks push onwards to the landing zone. We'll find another way around." Obi-wan said into his comlink. "Yes, sir!" Cody said.

"Push forward, men!" Cody ordered. The AT-TEs started to slowly move forward while firing their cannons. "AT-TE 376, lay down cover fire at point 3-90." Cody ordered the tank. It immediately turned it's cannon towards the droids to their southwest. The clones and US soldiers pushed onward fighting to reach the staging area.

* * *

**Mashu's POV**

After we had lost connection with Obi-wan and Rose, our transports were fired upon by the enemy cannons. More of our gunships were shot down, and many of our tanks. My group is the only group with US Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopters, and Boeing AH-64D Apache attack helicopters. A few of the US helicopters were shot down as well, but the attack helicopters were more maneuverable and avoided most of the heavy laser fire. "Sir, the flak is getting heavier. We might not make it to the rendezvous zone." My commander, Blow, said. "How far are we from the landing zone?" I said, as the transport shook again. "Not that far, General. But, the droids everywhere." Blow answered. "Hmm. We don't have much of a choice," I said, rubbing my beard, "get us down Pilot. We're going in hot." I ordered. "Yes, sir."

The gunships and CH-47 helicopters landed with the attack helicopters providing cover. I leapt out of my transport and activated my blue-bladed lightsaber, and deflected blasterfire from the droids that were already closing in on us. I used my firebending to blast away the droids in front of me. Whenever I use by bending, it reminds me of my days as Prince of the Fire Nation. I may not seem like it now, but that's probably because I was never like my younger brother Ozai. I was more close to Iroh than I was with Ozai. Iroh was the only one that knew about the Jedi that secretly trained me in the ways of the Jedi. The Council sent him to spy on the Royal Family, but I discovered him with my, unknown at the time, Force sense abilities. He found out I was Force-talented and convinced the Council to let him train me. I progressed quickly and before long became a Jedi Knight. The Council ordered me to remain in the Fire Nation to spy on them incase the Republic had to get involve in the war, had the Avatar failed.

* * *

I snapped out of my reminisce of the past, and jumped over a droid and stabbed it in the chest. Using my firebending, I cleared away another group of droids. "We must move on! Everyone push forward!" I ordered, charging at the droids. I fire-kicked a droid away from one of the clones and roundhouse kicked another. The last of this group of droids were finally destroyed and we could move on. Some of the clones were on speeders, slowly moving along side the tanks, and the rest just walked onwards. I jumped onto an AT-TE and acted as a lookout. This was beginning to get a little harder than we originally thought. I used my electric binoculars, and searched for the rest of our forces. To the west I could see what must be Cody's men fighting their way to the landing zone. It doesn't look good.

* * *

**Rose POV**

"We're almost at the landing zone, sir!" The pilot yelled. "Just get us as close as you can, Jasper!" I answered. "Yes, sir!" We maneuvered around more cannon firee, but more of our ships were hit. Then our ship shook more violently then before. "Ah, we're hit!" The pilot yelled. "Aang! Get the tanks on the ground now!" I ordered. "Captain Taylor, come in!" Aang shouted into his comlink.

* * *

**Captain Taylor's Group**

US Captain George Taylor, 23 years old, was further ahead, closer to the landing zone. He wasn't paying attention to his comlink, but heard it the third time. "Captain Taylor, get the tanks down!" Aang shouted over the comlink. "Copy that, Commander Aang. All pilots, begin our landing." He said and everyone picked up their weapons. The gunships landed immediately close to the cave. There was already a lot of droids attacking the survivors. As soon as they landed, the clones and US soldiers all hoped of the gunships and ran for the cave. "Move it, men! Secure this cave!" Taylor ordered firing his DC-15S blaster. The droids were almost quickly destroyed and they found the survivors there in the cave.

The remaining clones and US soldiers walked over to me and saluted. "Thanks for the rescue. Captain." One of the clones said. "What are your names soldiers." Taylor asked. The first clone that walked over to me answered first. "CT-9557, or Sly, sir." Then another clone stepped forward, "CT-6336, or Trip." Then a female US soldier stepped forward, "Army private, Alex, sir." Another female walked forward, "US Army private, Rachel." Then another, male soldier stepped forward. "Army private, Adam, sir." He said saluting, "they are privates, Brick and James." The two other soldiers stepped forward and saluted. Captain Taylor saluted them as well. "At ease soldiers." Taylor was going to say more, but was interrupted by explosions and blasterfire. "Sir, droids incoming!" A US soldier shouted, firing at the droids. "We'll have to cut this short. AT-TEs form a protective perimeter around the landing zone. Square formation!" Taylor ordered, the tanks began moving into position and the gunships filled in the gaps.

"Man down!" A clone shouted. "Medic, we need a medic, here!"

"Enemy Armored Assault Tanks (AAT) incoming!" Another US soldier shouted.

"Fight like clones!" A clone shouted.

"You heard him lads, let's go!" A clone shouted, charging for the droids.

'This isn't how we planned it,' Taylor thought, firing his DC-15S blaster at the droids. And what happened to the General?

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Captain Taylor has landed his men." Aang said. "Good. We have to hurry! Hold on!" I shouted to Aang and his friends. Sokka held on to Toph and the overhead handles and Aang, Katara, and Zuko also hung onto the handles. The cannon fire intensified and we we're hit again. "We're hit! We're going down!" The pilot shouted. The alarm was blaring in our ears as we rapidly approached the surface. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" I shouted, as we hit the ground followed by a few of our other ships. The transport shook violently and we finally came to a halt.

* * *

**The Delta's Bridge**

"Admiral Benadict, we've lost contact with Rose's team." A clone officer said. "See if you can pinpoint their location. Tell Captain Taylor to hold out until the other teams arrive. Hold his position." Benadict ordered. "Yes, sir!" The officer said. Then, Mashu's commander appeared on the holoprojector in front of him. "Sir, we need reinforcements. We're almost at the breaking point." Commander Blow said. "I'm sorry but this is a planetary wide invasion. Sending reinforcements would mean sacrificing other areas of our attack. But, I'll contact high command and see what I can do. All I can do at this time is help you find General Rose." Benadict said. "Yes, sir. Commander Blow, out." Blow finished and cut the transmission.

Admiral Benadict left the bridge to the communication room. "Get me every bomber we can muster." He said to another officer. He stopped at the holoprojector, where another clone officer and US officer stood. "Have you found Rose's location." Benadict asked. "We believe her gunship crashed, here a few miles away from Captain Taylor's position. Generals Skywalker and Kenobi are pushing forward and will be there in a couple of hours maybe." The US officer said. "Alright. Keep tracking everyone's position." Benadict said. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**Rose POV**

'We had a pretty rough crash.' I thought as I slowly tried to get up. Sparks were flying everywhere and the ship was almost completely destroyed. "Come on get up! We have to get moving!" I shouted and I could here shooting outside. Me and Zuko walked over to the transports door and lifted it up, throwing it out. "Zuko, get the others out of there." I said and he nodded. I walked around to the front of the gunship and saw that one of the pilots was still alive and well. "I'll get you out of there." I said and used the Force to shatter the glass. I helped Jasper out and another clone handed him a blaster. Clones and US soldiers, from the other downed gunships, were already taking cover and opened fire on the droids. I walked over to them and began deflecting blasterfire away from us.

Zuko re-entered the ship and helped some of the clones and US soldiers up and out to join the fight he then made his way over to Aang and his friends, who were knocked out from the impact. "Come on, Aang! Get up, we have to move!" Zuko shouted lifting Aang up. Aang opened his eyes and realized where he was. He quickly shook his head and thanked Zuko. Aang ignited the lightsaber Rose gave him, and moved to her position and helped deflect the blasterfire.

Zuko walked over to Sokka and tried to wake him up. "Come on, get up Sokka!" He slapped Sokka a little until he opened his eyes. "Am I dead?" Sokka asked feeling his face. "No, your not dead. Now come on and help me wake up everyone else." Zuko said. "Did you slap me?" Sokka asked picking up Toph. "Really. At a time like this?" Zuko said, picking up Katara. "Right, sorry." Sokka said and they climbed out of the gunship. Toph and Katara woke up after they splashed some water on their face. "Come on, we have to help them." Zuko said, pointing at the droids. Commander Blaze and another trooper handed all of them a blaster and they took up positions with the clones.

I noticed everyone was okay and shouted to Toph, "Toph! Can you raise some cover for us?!" I asked. "Not a problem!" She answered, and got into a stance and stomped on the ground, while raising her arms. The ground in front of the troops raised and they had better cover. "Thanks, Toph." We continued to fight back but it was too much. Then Aang and Toph both jumped into the middle of the droids. When they landed, a wave of rocks spread out in a circle around them, destroying the droids in the process. I deactivated my saber and walked over to them as they stood up. "Well, that's one way to do it." I said, smiling. "Now, come on. We can't keep Taylor waiting." I said. "You heard her, lads. Let's go!" Commander Blaze shouted as we rushed forward.

* * *

**Mashu's Group**

"Fire!" A droid ordered as another one fired his rocket launcher. The rocket was heading straight for Mashu's tank. Mashu jumped into the air and landed on the ground as the tank exploded on impact. Another rocket sped towards me again and I fired a huge blast of fire at it, causing the rocket to explode before it could reach me. "AT-TE 38, fire at the rocket launcher droid, port side!" Mashu ordered, the cannon atop the tank turned and fired at the droid, destroying it. "Great shot!" Commander Blow said. "Alright men! Forward!" Blow said, as they charged at the droids. "Cover fire on the left!" A clone shouted. "Copy that!" A US soldier said, and began to fire at a group of droids to theitheir far right.

"Blow, get a rocket launcher up here!" Mashu ordered. "Your up trooper." Blow said to a US soldier, and the soldier armed the rocket and aimed for the droids in front of them. "Fire!" Blow shouted, and the US soldier launched the rocket at the droids, wiping them out. "Great shot, soldier." Blow said. "Push forward!" Blow shouted. Everyone carefully moved closer to the droids. Eventually, they cleared the entire area. "Good work." Mashu said deactivating his saber. He then pulled out his binoculars and looked for the landing zone. "Do you see it, General." Blow asked. "Yes, it doesn't look good. Come on, wehave to get moving." Mashu said, as the soldiers and tanks began to move forward.

**Obi-wan and Anakin's Group**

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka have just defeated a large group of droids and we're moving onwards. "Rex, what's the word. Is there anyone at the landing zone?" Anakin asked. "Yes, sir. Captain Taylor and his men have set up a perimeter around the rendezvous point. Rose and some of her transports were shot down, but they're still up and moving forward. General Mashu has metsome resistance but they're also moving on." Rex reported. "Captain Taylor and his men won't last long without more reinforcements. We have to hurry." Obi-wan said. "Yes, sir. Move it men!" Rex said as they all ran forward.

* * *

**Cave Rendezvous Point**

**Captain Taylor's Group**

The sound of explosions and the tanks firing has gone on for hours now. The clones set up turrets around the perimeter and were firing at the advancing droids and tanks. Clones and US soldiers alike were dropping everywhere. Some commando droids got through the perimeter and attacked us, but we were able to repel them. We had little cover besides the gunships, tanks, and crates we set up. To make matters worse, we couldn't find the General anywhere. "Man down!" A clone shouted, as another medic came over and dragged the soldier off the battlefield. "AT-TE 278, repel the advancing droids to our northeast!" Captain Taylor ordered. "Yes, sir!" A clone answered back, and the tank fired at the droids.

This has been going on for too long now. 'We won't last long.' Taylor thought as one of our tanks exploded. Then a commando droid jumped on top of one of the tanks, ready to kill the gunner. Captain Taylor and Rachel opened fire and destroyed the droid, saving the gunner. More explosions shook the ground, as the enemy tanks moved closer. "Everyone get down! Incoming fire!" Taylor shouted and dropped to the ground. The tank fired its cannons and destroyed some of our turrets. The AT-TE close to the enemy tank opened firefire and destroyed the tank. We all stood back up and continued the fight. More explosions sounded and more turrets were destroyed. "Their breaking our defences!" Adam shouted from another turret nearby. "Everyone hold the line. We have to hold this position until reinforcements arrive! Keep fighting!" Taylor ordered. "Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

**Rose POV**

We continued onwards and encountered more droids. After awhile though, we repelled them. "The amount of droids is increasing, we must be close!" Blaze shouted. Then, coming over a hill, was a AAT, escorted by a group of droids. It fired at us immediately, followed by the droids. Me and Aang activated our sabers and deflected the incoming blasterfire. "Gentleman, take cover." Blaze ordered, while blasting at the droids. We all ducked behind some cover that Toph made. "Commander, do we have rocket launchers!?" I asked. "Negative sir!" He answered. "Hmm, I have an idea. Zuko follow me!" Sokka said and they ran for the tank while shooting at the droids. "Sokka! Hhh." I sighed. "Cover fire!" I ordered. Katara, the clones, and US soldiers fired at the droids.

Sokka jumped on top of the base of the tank and opened the hatch. The droid in there looked up to see who the intruder was. "Uhhh, your not supposed to be here." The droid said. Sokka just smiled and tossed a thermal detonator to him, "here catch." Sokka said, and closed the hatch. Zuko jumped up and grabbed the cannon. He then flipped upwards and balanced on it, walking over to the second hatch. "Uh-oh!" The droid screamed, as Zuko tossed another detonator into the cockpit with the droid. Then, both Zuko and Sokka jumped off the tank as it exploded. Me and Aang used the Force to slow their fall. Then we walked over to them.

"Impressive." I said, clapping. Me and Katara helped them onto their feet. "Please don't do that again." Katara said. "Where's the fun in that!" Zuko and Sokka said, laughing. "Come on. We're almost to the rendezvous point." I said. "Copy that. Let's go!" Blaze shouted to the other men. We all ran forward towards the landing area. We could see it from here, it wasn't pretty. The droids we're beginning to overwhelm Captain Taylor and his men.

* * *

We were running along a small canyon, but when we got to the end of it we almost ran into Mashu and his men. "Boy am I glad to see you, Mashu." I said, smiling. "There you guys are." Mashu said. "Where's Skywalker and Kenobi?" Aang asked. "Their still a ways away. But, they'll arrive soon." Mashu answered. "Come on! Captain Taylor's men are about to be overrun!" I said and we ran forward. "I'm too old for this!" Mashu said, as we were running. "Ha! Your only 42! And Master Yoda does more than this!" I said, laughing. "Yeah, well when you reach my age you'll know what I mean." He said, smiling. "So lazy!" I said, as we continued on.

* * *

**Cave Rendezvous Point**

We were beginning to lose ground quickly. The enemy tanks were bearing down on us, withering away our defences. We were almost out of ammunition and supplies, and we we're losing a lot of men. Most of our tanks were destroyed and the gunships along with them. Now, we are being pushed back towards ththe mouth of the cave and the enemy tanks are advancing. "We aren't gonna lastlast any longer, sir!" Trip yelled. Then the droids stopped marching and surrounded the square. "Surrender, Republic dogs!" One droid ordered. We aimed our weapons ready to continue the fight forfor however long we can.

Then we heard a rocket launchers firing from behind the tanks. The tanks exploded on impact and the remaining AATs turned around to face their attackers, butbut were destroyed by cannon fire. "Reinforcements!" A US soldier shouted, as blue blasterfire fired at the droids surrounding us. "Its the Generals!" Sly shouted. I lookedcloser and saw Generals Rose and Mashu, with their lightsabers ignited, slicing through the droids. The white and black armor of Mashu's men, and the white and red armor of Rose's men, all charged the droids. "Move it! Go, go,go!" A clone shouted as we joined the battle again.

It didn't take long for us to destroy the remaining droids and re-secure the perimeter. Commander Blaze ordered their tanks to take the damaged ones position and Commander Blow and his men set up more turrets. The clones began unloading more ammunition and supplies from the tanks, and the Generals walked over to me.

"Welcome, Generals!" I said saluting. "Sorry we're let Captain. We got held up." Rose said. "I'm just glad you got here when you did. We wouldn't have lasted any longer." Captain Taylor said. "Well we're here, now we have to wait for Kenobi and Skywalker." Mashu said. Then Rose and Mashu left to a holoprojector to plan our final attack.

* * *

**Republic Base**

"Uhh, mistress. Our forces were wiped out by their reinforcements." A battledroid said to his leader. "Send in another larger wave. Take squads of STAPS (Single Trooper Aerial Platform) and more AATs. Wipe them all out." The hooded sith assassin ordered. "Yes, mistress." The droids said and walked away.

* * *

**Cave Rendezvous Point**

**Rose POV**

Me, Mashu, and the Gaang all stood over a hologram of the surrounding area. "Once Kenobi and Skywalker arrive, we will begin our attack on the shield generator. Once the shield is down we can use our combined forces to attack the base." Mashu said. "Their base is heavily reinforced by droids. It was hard to just make it to the rendezvous point. Taking that base will be even harder." Katara said, pointing to the different defense measures the Separatist had. "That's why we have to wait for Skywalker and Kenobi. We can't do it by ourselves." I said.

* * *

Rachel and Alex were stationed on top of one of the tanks, acting as lookout. "Hey, Rach, do you think we'll get assigned to an actual battlegroup after this." Alex asked. "I hope so. Getting stationed on another small outpost will drive me crazy." Rachel said. "Maybe, General Rose will take us, or even General Mashu." Alex said, shrugging her shoulders. Then, Rachel saw something over one of the hills. "Hand me the binoculars." Rachel said, and Alex handed them over. She looked at the hill and saw a whole army of droids and tanks, accompanied by STAPs. One of the droids fired a missile towards the sky and it descended towards the square. "Get down! Incoming missiles!" Rachel shouted, as they got to cover. The missile destroyed one of the tanks, and everyone picked up their weapons.

* * *

After we saw the tank explode, another missile headed straight for us. Aang and Toph raised a huge chunk of rock and launched it at the missile. The rocks exploded on impact, saving us from the explosion. "Thanks, guys." I said to Aang and Toph. "Sokka, Zuko, and Katara, you three go man those turrets!" I said, and they all nodded and ran towards the row of 3 turrets and opened fire. "Troopers, battle stations!" Mashu ordered. "Yes, sir!" The clones and US soldiers shouted and took their positions. Me, Mashu, and Aang ignited our sabers and started deflecting bolts. Toph went around and raised some cover for the soldiers.

* * *

Explosions and the sound of tanks/turrets firing filled the air. The STAPs fired at us from above, and the tanks from below. Another tank exploded and I had Toph raise a wall in its place to cover our weakened side. The droids we're quickly right on top of us. Me, and Aang moved to the defense lines and cut through the advancing droids. We continued to cut down the droids, but they began to get overwhelming, so me and Aang retreated back to the square to protect the tanks.

* * *

**Anakin and Obi-wan's Group**

Anakin and Obi-wan stood atop a hill and scanned the area for the rendezvous point. They had met up with Commander Cody and his forces and were now getting closer to the landing zone. "You see anything General?" Rex asked from below the hill. "Yeah. Rose and Mashu have arrived at the location, but the Separatist have launched a massive counterattack." Obi-wan said looking through his binoculars. "Get me Admiral Benadict!" Anakin shouted to one of the clones.

* * *

**Republic Fleet**

"Admiral, we're at the breaking point! You have to get some reinforcements down here!" Anakin's hologram said. "Your in luck, General. Coruscant just sent in reinforcements. They are on their way, now." Admiral Benadict said.

* * *

**Cave Rendezvous Point**

Some of Mashu's men were on their speeders, firing at the droids as they went. But, unfortunately some of them were destroyed. We lost some of our tanks and it wasn't looking good. The STAPs were causing more problems, as we couldn't shoot them all down. We weren't going to last any longer. In just a short time, the enemy has destroyed half our forces.

Two of the droid STAPs flew in low and fired at our turrets. Toph narrowly missed one with a rock, after being directed by Sokka on where to fire. Then another rocket sped towards Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Toph's position. "Get down!" Zuko and Sokka shouted and they both tackled Katara and Sokka away from the impact spot. "That. Was close." Katara said. "We aren't gonna last." Sokka said, firing at two advancing droids.

"Retreat, retreat!" A clone shouted.

"Go, go, go, go,go!" A US soldier shouted.

"Ahhh!" Another clone exclaimed as he was shot in the back. Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko got up and moved to the center of the field. "Fight like clones!" A trooper shouted. "Hold the line!" Another yelled. "For the Republic!"

Aang and Rose were stepping back towards the center, while deflecting bolts. Mashu was slicing through droids, but when he heard 'retreat,' he force-jumped over to the center with Rose. Rose ignited her second saber and deflected bolts back at the droids. The Separatist tanks were advancing closer and were firing at us. Then, we heard the sound of bombers, gunships, and helicopters above us. "Reinforcements! The reinforcements are here!" A US soldier shouted, as a squad of bombers released their torpedoes and destroyed the tanks. The gunships andand helicopters opened fire on the droids and landed outside the perimeter. Clones and US soldiers jumped out of the gunships and charged at the droids.

To our east, Kenobi and Skywalker's group also arrived and opened fire on the droids. "Secure the perimeter!" Rose shouted and the troopers moved to push the droids back. Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka made it to our position and we deactivated our sabers. "Master, are you okay?" Ahsoka said, when she got to us. "Better now that you guys are here. What took you so long?" I asked. "We had to take the long way." Anakin said shrugging. "So, how did Avatar Aang do?" Obi-wan asked, looking at Aang. "He did excellent. If it weren't for jim and friends, we probably would have lost this position a long time ago." I reported. "The Council will be pleased to here that. Now, we must take out the shield generator." Obi-wan said. "Right. Anakin, you and Ahsoka take your men through the shield. Once your there, use the tanks to destroy the generator." I said, pointing to the hologram. "It'll be done, Master." Anakin said.

* * *

After Anakin left with the tanks, he and Ahsoka fought their way to the generator. They brought in the tanks and fired their cannons at the massive generator. The shield came down and we sent in the rest of our gunships. Once we landed in front of Anakin, we set up another large perimeter around the area. Mashu and Obi-wan boarded a gunship and took the many wounded back to the fleet, leaving me, Anakin, and Team Avatar to finish the battle. "Well, let's get this over with." Anakin said. We all walked over to holoprojector to plan our attack.

This won't be any easier.

* * *

**Well that's that. The Republic have finally taken the landing zone and destroyed the shield protecting the base. Now, they plan their massive attack to finally retake Mars.**

**Next Chapter: The Republic fight the Separatist in the final battle to retake this vital planet.**

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	10. The Battle Over Mars Part 3

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Battle Over Mars**

**Part 3: Rise of the Avatar**

* * *

_The Battle for Mars continues to rage across the planet. Above the planet, Jedi High General Plo Koon battles General Grievous's Starfleet. On the surface, Jedi Generals Rose Sapphire and Anakin Skywalker prepare to attack the Mars outpost being held by the Separatist. _

* * *

**Separatist Command Ship-Mars Space**

"General, battlecruiser 12 and 14 have lost their shields." A droid commander said to Grievous. "Argh!" The General exclaimed. "Uhh, sir, Count Dooku commands you to contact him." Another droid said. "Put it through!" Grievous yelled and walked over to the holoprojector. Before him, Count Dooku and the Fire Princess, Azula, appeared.

"My Lord." Grievous said, bowing.

"General. What is the status of the invasion?" Dooku asked turning away from him.

"Ventress has held control over the Republic base, but has lost a lot of ground." Grievous said, coughing afterwards.

"And what of the blockade?" Azula asked.

"We," he was cut off by an explosion outside the cruiser, "have received extensive damage. The blockade is broken." Grievous said, looking down slightly.

"Are you aware that with this planet, the Separatist can launch a massive strike on Coruscant itself." Dooku asked. "I will send more reinforcements to you." Dooku said and cut the transmission before Grievous could respond.

* * *

**Dooku's Palace-Serenno**

"I shall send reinforcements immediately." Azula said. "No. Lord Sidious has ordered that the Republic gain victory. We will delay the preparations of the reinforcements, until its too late." Dooku said, smiling. Azula also smiled. "Giving the Republic a major victory will cause their morale to rise. Then fall at their next defeat, those, a prolonged war to no end." She said. "Precisely." Dooku answered simply.

* * *

**Rose POV**

US soldiers and clone troopers prepared the cannons and torrents. Others readied their weapons and spoke to one another. The 53rd Attack Corps, the 501st, and the US Army 3rd Regiment, were all getting along just fine. We originally thought there would be some complications with merging our armies with the US, but, no problems have occurred. Me, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Team Avatar stood atop a cliff, overlooking our position. We decided to use the area around the destroyed shield generator as a staging area. R2-D2 activated his holoprojector and we studied the area around the base on the holomap.

"They have a LOT of cannons around the base. And numerous towers with turrets. This won't be easy, Masters." Ahsoka said, looking at me and Anakin. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. We can make it. Always do." I said, smiling. "She's right. How do we get through all that?" Katara asked. "Come on, your starting to act like Obi-wan. Our tanks will aim for the cannons and turrets. Me and Rose will infiltrate the base and take it out from the inside. Ahsoka, you and Aang are in charge while we're gone." Anakin said. "Alright. Your the Generals." Sokka said. "Will we have any air support?" Zuko asked. "Hhh, no. Master Plo needs the fighters to finish Grievous's fleet. We're on our own for now." I answered, folding my arms.

Then, Commander Blaze and Captain Rex walked over to us. "Generals, the troopers are ready." Rex said. "Very good, Rex. Me and Rose are going in alone, undercover. Ahsoka and Avatar Aang will lead the attack here." Anakin said. "Yes, sir." Blaze and Rex said at the same time. Me and Anakin wished them good luck, and headed for the base.

* * *

**Republic Base-Mars**

"Mistress, the Republic is on the move again." A droid said to the Sith Assassin. "Prepare the droids for battle. Halt their advance." Ventress said. "Yes, mistress." The droid replied, and walked off. Outside, thousands of droids marched forward to meet the advancing Republic forces.

* * *

**Republic Forces**

The Clone and US soldiers marched in formation along a slightly narrow path towards the base. The 10 AT-TEs moved alongside them, cannons at the ready. Aang and Ahsoka stood atop on of the lead tanks, watching the path with their binoculars. "I don't think I like this plan." Aang said, putting his binoculars away. "Well, Masters Skywalker and Rose like to take risky plans. But, they almost always work out." Ahsoka said. "The word 'almost' doesn't help my uneasiness." Aang said, smiling. "Commanders! The enemy approaches!" Blaze shouted up to them, pointing at path in front of them. Ahead of them a huge army of droids and AATs marched towards them.

One of the Separatist AATs fired its cannon at Ahsoka and Aang's tank. The Avatar quickly raised a large rock wall to take the impact. The wall exploded into large chunks, but saved them both. "Thanks." Ahsoka said, smiling. "No problem." Aang replied and they both jumped off the tank. "Troopers, push them back!" Ahsoka shouted, activating her lightsaber and started deflecting bolts. Aang also activated his saber, while the clones and US soldiers opened fire at the droids, followed by cannon fire. They all continued to move forward, all while pushing the droids back. Finally, they came across the towers. The turrets immediately fired at the troops from above. Some of the clones were shot from behind and the soldiers that saw this turned around and blasted at the droid turrets above them.

Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and Toph moved forward, staying behind Aang and Ahsoka while firing at the droids. Commander Blaze and Captain Rex stayed with Aang's friends and covered them. "Bring up the heavy weapon!" Ahsoka shouted, and deflected a blaster bolt at the last second. "Get up there soldiers!" Captain Taylor ordered Brick and Alex. They both ran to the front and fired their Z-6 rotary blaster cannons at the incoming droids, destroying many of them. Then, clone trooper Sly ran over and fired a rocket launcher, destroying one of the advancing enemy tanks. "Good work, troopers." Rex said, as we kept moving forward. "Captain! Have our tanks target those turrets!" Aang ordered. "Yes, sir!" Rex said, "All AT-TEs, fire on those turrets, now!" The captain ordered. The tanks aimed their cannons at the towers and opened fire, destroying some of them. "Don't stop! We must push on!" Ahsoka shouted.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Me and Skywalker were jumping from place to place, slowly making our way to the base. After a while, we heard the explosions and blasterfire from the battlefield. "Seems like they've engaged the droids. Come on we have to hurry." Anakin said, jumping off a cliff. "Do you sense what I do?" I asked Anakin when I landed next to him. "Yeah, the dark-side. We're getting close." Anakin said, and we made it to another cliff. Once we got up there, we saw the base further away. "There it is." I said, pointing at it. "Come on, let's find out whose down there." Anakin said, smiling as he jumped off the cliff and I followed.

* * *

**Republic Forces**

Aang and Ahsoka charged forward, cutting down any droid in their path, followed closely by the clones and US soldiers. The Avatar jumped on top of a superbattle droid and impaled it in the chest, before jumping onto another and doing the same thing. Ahsoka sliced a droids legs and then severed its head. Sokka blasted a droid in its chest and once it was down, fired two shots into his head. Katara and Zuko stayed close to Aang and Ahsoka, shooting down any droids to their left and right. Toph stayed with Sokka and used rock disks on the advancing droids.

Aang force-jumped on top of a Separatist tank and opened the top hatch. He then fired a blast of firebending into the cockpit, destroying the droid and circuits. He jumped off the tank as it exploded into flames. He then used Earthbending to launch a droid behind Ahsoka into the air. "Second time you saved me." Ahsoka said, deflecting more bolts. "Just doing my job." Aang said, smiling. Blaze made his way over to them. "Commanders, the droids are slowly falling back." He said. "Well, let's push them further away." Ahsoka said. Everyone continued onwards, pushing the droids and tanks back towards the base.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Me and Anakin have finally made it to the base. We quietly took out several droids patrolling the perimeter, and approached the large building. "Sooo, how do we get in. The doors are ray-shielded." I whispered to Anakin. "We go up." Anakin whispered back, pointing to the roof. "Huhhh, of course we do." I replied, and took my grappling hook off my belt. We fired the hook towards the roof until it latched onto it. Me and Anakin climbed up and reached the roof. Four droids were up there, "hands up Jedi." In response, we sliced them all down and approached an ventilation shaft. I used the Force to force it open and jumped in, followed by Skywalker.

Once we were in, we followed the path until we reached another exit. I removed the crate and jumped into the room. "This must be the supply room." Anakin said, once he got down here. "Let's get outta here." I said, walking towards the door. I opened it, and looked into the hallway. "Clear." I said and opened the door. "I feel the dark-side stronger here." Anakin whispered. "I feel it to." I said, down the hall, a large door slid open and revealed someone in a cloak, flanked by two superbattle droids. Me and Anakin immediately ignited our sabers, "Ventress." Anakin said, getting into a defensive stance. "Well, if it isn't Masters Sapphire and Skywalker. I was beginning to think my presence went unnoticed." Ventress said, taking off her hood. The two superbattle droids, opened fire, but we effortlessly redirected the bolts back at the droids, destroying them.

"That's not the best you got is it. If it is, that's very disappointing." I replied, smiling. "Oh, no, Master Jedi. I've only just started." Ventress answered, igniting both of her red-bladed lightsabers, and we charged each other. I jumped over her while Anakin locked sabers with her. I landed behind her and swung for her side, she used her second saber to lock with mine. Ventress kicked Anakin in the stomach usedused her other saber to swing for my head. I jumped away from the attack and force-pushed her away. She didn't move far and charged for me again swinging her saber at my side. I side-stepped away and ignited my second saber, locking blades with her again. Anakin recovered and jumped forfor her head. Ventress sensed him and pushed me off her, and force-pushed Anakin again. She then, lifted me with the Force and tossed me towards the far wall. Anakin charged for her again, and parried her attacks.

Ventress pushed Anakin back towards the end of the hall, into another larger room. The mess hall. She began swinging faster, forcing Anakin to stay on the offensive. Once I was able to stand back up, I ran over there, igniting my sabers. Anakin jumped onto a table, and swung for Ventress's head, she ducked and parried his second attack. She kicked him in the stomach, then the chin. Anakin fell off the table, and was lifted with the Force. Ventress through him against the far end wall, next to the entrance. "Prepare to become one with the Force, Skywalker." She said, walking towards him. She jumped towards him, ready to deal the deadly blow. At that moment, I entered the room and saw her lunging towards Anakin. I unleashed a powerful force-push at her throwing her further away, into the back tables. "Come on, Anakin. Get up." I said, helping him up. "Thanks." He said, igniting his saber again, as Ventress stood up. "Ahhhh!" She screamed lunging for us.

* * *

**Republic Forces**

"Get down!" A clone shouted, as a rocket launcher flew towards them. Sokka grabbed Toph and shielded her. The rocket hit a tank, destroying it. Sokka helped Toph up and continued to fire at the droids. "AT-TE 32, fire on that rocket droid." Rachel ordered. The tank fired to shots at the droid and destroyed it and along with other droids around it. "Great shot." She said. Sly and James were blasting droids left and right, and throwing droid poppers. "Make them eat heat!" Sly shouted, firing at multiple droids. "We are almost at the base, soldiers!" US Captain Taylor shouted. Aang and Ahsoka jumped from tank to tank, destroying them.

They finally made it close enough to the base. Ahsoka raised her fist, signaling everyone to halt. "Alright troopers, I need Alpha Company to enter with me, and Omega Company will enter from the rear with Commander Aang." Ahsoka said. "The rest of you will surround the entire base, prevent anyone from escaping." Captain Rex said. "Yes, sir!" The troopers shouted and got into their respective groups. After everyone was ready, Omega Company made their way to the rear, while Alpha Company entered the front.

* * *

Once Ahsoka's group entered the base, they were immediately met with resistance. Ahsoka stopped and deflected the incoming bolts. "Rex! Droid poppers!" Ahsoka shouted. "Droid poppers!" Rex repeated, Sly and Alex threw two poppers. The droids deactivated and they moved on. "Wait, do you hear that?" Rachel asked. There was a rolling sound, like something was rolling on the ground. "Destroyer droids!" James shouted, as three destroyers rolled in front of them, they immediately opened fire. "Gentleman, tackle!" Rex ordered and everyone ran for cover.

* * *

**Aang's Group-Omega Company**

When Omega Company made it to the back entrance, Aang used airbending to knock the door down. "Let's go." Aang said, and everyone entered. They walked down the hall unopposed, but they could here Ahsoka's group fighting. "So, were not good enough to attack?" Sokka asked. "Shh, don't jinx it." Blaze whispered. They came to another door and could hear lightsabers clashing. "Get this door open." Aang ordered. "Copy that." Blaze said and gestured to a clone to hotwire the door. Once the door was opened they found themselves on a balcony over the mess hall. "Halt. Nobody move." Aang ordered. He saw that it was Rose and Anakin who were fighting a bald, evil-looking lady with two lightsabers. "It's the generals." Blaze said.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Ventress jumped for me again and I placed my sabers in a x shaped defense, looking blades with hers. She pushed me off to parry Anakin's attack, then parried mines. Me and Skywalker pushed her back with numerous attacks and had her in a corner. I knocked her left saber out of her hand, while Anakin knocked the right one to the ground. We both aimed our blades at her neck, ready to either arrest or, if need be, kill. "Your under arrest, assassin." I said, smiling. "Ahhhh!" Ventress screamed and extended both of her hands, force-choking us both. Me and Anakin started gasping for air and clutching our necks. She then tossed us across the room, slamming us against the wall.

Ventress force-pulled her sabers to her hand and lunged for us again. But, out of nowhere, she was force-pushed away from us, slamming into the other wall. I looked up and saw Aang with his arm outstretched. "About time you guys got here." Anakin joked, standing up. Aang's troopers jumped off the balcony and aimed their weapons at Ventress as she stood up. Me, Anakin, and Aang in the middle in defensive positions. "I suppose you want me to surrender." Ventress said, then she looked down at her wristband and looked up at the skylight above. "Actually, we were going to let them execute you." Anakin said. "Not this time, Jedi." She said, and unleashed a powerful force-push at us. Me, Anakin, and Aang used the Force to shield us from the blast, but the troopers, and the rest of Team Avatar, were sent flying a few feet away. Ventress force-jumped out of the skylight and was picked up by a vulture-droid.

"Masters. We have control of the base." Ahsoka said over the comlink. "Very good, Ahsoka. Nice work everyone." Anakin said. We left the room and found the command room, with Ahsoka and Captain Rex inside. "Ahsoka contact the fleet." I said when we got in. After a few moments, General Plo Koon and Admiral Benadict appeared in front of us. "Master, what's the status up there." I asked. "The Separatist are in full retreat. We have control over this system." Plo said. "We've established a blockade over the planet, Generals." Benadict said. "Very good. We have taken the base and now have control over the surface. We've won this battle." Anakin said. "What of Ventress?" Plo asked. "Unfortunately, she escaped." I answered, looking down. "How unfortunate. Well, we must return to Coruscant soon. The rest of the fleet will stay here." Plo said, bowing and cutting the connection.

* * *

**Recaptured Mars Base-Hanger**

"Wow. Our first real battle." Alex said, as she, Sly, Brick, Rachel, Adam, James, and Trip stood in the hanger, sitting on some crates. "Yeah. We've actually fought alongside the Jedi, like we should have been doing." Rachel said. "So, Sly, how'd we Americans do compared to you clones?" James asked. "Actually, you all did pretty good. Almost, if not, just as good as us." Sly answered. "Thanks, I think." James said. "It's true, you guys did very well for your first Clone Wars battle. Welcome to the real war, my friends." Trip said.

After sitting around quietly, Brick brought up another question he knew everyone was thinking about. "Do you guys think we'll be sent to another Republic outpost?" He asked. "I REALLY hope not. It's so boring and the frontlines are where we should be." Rachel said. "Maybe one of the Generals will take us?" Adam suggested. "I hope so." Trip said, looking at the ground. At that moment, Rose and Commander Blaze entered the hanger. "Excuse me, troopers." She said, once she reached them. They were caught off guard and scrambled to stand-up and salute. "Yes, sir!" They shouted at the same time. "At ease, soldiers. You seven were the ones stationed here, weren't you?" Rose asked. "Yes, General. We were the last survivors of the Seps first attack." Alex said, standing at parade rest. "You seven are remarkably skilled. Hmm, have you been assigned anywhere else yet?" Rose asked. "Uh, no sir." Sly said. "Well, I have a solution. I am going to assign you seven to my army, the 53rd Attack Corps." Rose said, smiling. "Well, troopers. Do you accept?" Blaze asked. "Y-yes General. It would be our pleasure to serve under you." Brick answered for them, as they all saluted again. "Excellent. Welcome to the 53rd men and women. And just so you know, we are apart of the Open Circle Fleet, so expect a lot of deployment." She said, smiling and walked away with the Commander.

"Did what I think happened, happen." James asked. "Yep, we are now on the frontlines, AND are now under Jedi General Rose. Things can't get any more exciting than that." Sly said, smiling and patting James on the back. "Not to mention we have the Avatar as our Jedi Commander, this war just might turn in our favor!" Alex said, excitedly. "I wonder what our barracks would look like at GAR HQ?" Trip wondered aloud. "I wonder if we'll be assigned a mission soon, considering how busy General Rose is." Brick said.

* * *

They continued talking until they received orders to prepare to depart back to the Delta. The group of seven boarded the gunships and flew back to the 53rd's flagship. This, was the first time they've ever been on a Venator-class Star Destroyer. When they were assigned to the Mars outpost, they were transported by a Pelta-class frigate. Being on this large ship was a welcomed change. "I trust you will enjoy being in the 53rd?" Blaze said, walking over to them as they arrived at the Delta's hanger. "Yes, sir. This is a nice change of scenery." Sly said. "You know, the five of you are the first and only US soldiers in this Corp. You should be proud." Blaze said, taking off his helmet. "We are, sir. Serving alongside the Jedi and Clones is an honor." Alex said. "Well the General thinks your good enough to be in the 53rd, so, I definitely won't argue with her. Not everyone can get into this group, just like the 501st and the 212th." The commander said. "Thanks, sir. We won't let you down." Adam said, saluting. "Very good. We'll arrive at Coruscant in a few moments. Good day, troopers." Blaze said and walked away to the bridge.

* * *

**Rose POV**

"So, Commander, how are our new recruits doing?" I asked when Blaze walked over. "They're pretty excited, General. What made you choose those seven?" He asked. "Well for one, they are excellent soldiers and fight well. Another reason, I overheard them talking about how they didn't want to return to another outpost, and wanted to serve alongside the Jedi on the frontlines." I said. "Huh. Wise choice." Blaze chuckled. "Yep. Now, let's get underway. Jump to lightspeed!" I ordered, and we made the jump back to Earth.

* * *

**Count Dooku's Palace-Serenno**

"My lord, Grievous reports that the Republic has decimated his fleet and he was forced to retreat without our reinforcements." Azula said, smiling from her holoprojection. "Excellent. I must report this to Lord Sidious." Dooku said and cut the connection. He then contacted Coruscant, to speak with his master. After a moment, Darth Sidious appeared before him. "What is it Lord Tyranus?" Sidious said, annoyed. "My, master. The Republic has taken back the planet Mars. They now have their victory." Dooku said, bowing on his knees. "Ha ha ha. You have done well Tyranus. Wait to recover your forces before launching another attack. This time, the Separatist, will have their victory." Sidious said, smiling. "Yes, master." Dooku answered.

* * *

**Well, that's that. The Republic finally retake Mars and are on their way back to Earth. **

**Once again, this story arc was thought up by another FanFic member who reviewed my story. I would like to acknowledge that this was mostly his idea. :) Sorry if it's a little short.**

**Next Chapter: Trespass**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	11. Trespass

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. Just so you know, this is a filler chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Trespass**

* * *

_Republic outpost overrun! High Command has lost all contact with the clone security force stationed on the bleak, snow-covered planet of Orto Plutonia. Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Rose Sapphire, accompanied by dignitaries from the nearby moon of Pantora, are sent to investigate the disappearance of the clone troopers on the desolate and forbidden landscape._

* * *

"And this is the planets tropical zone!" Obi-wan joked as the wind howled. "It's not Tatooine, that's for sure!" Anakin said. "I really don't like the c-cold!" Rose complained. "Captain Rex! Have your men survey the area. Place as many sensor beacons as you can before dark." Anakin ordered. "Right away, sir. Unload that gear! Let's move!" Rex ordered his men. "Tell me again, why am I here?" Aang asked, warming his gloved hands with fire-breath. "Because you need more diplomatic experience. And besides, if I have to freeze, so do you." I joked, walking over to Anakin and Obi-wan.

"General Kenobi." The Pantoran Chairman called out. "Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi, I suggest you wait here until we can secure the area." Obi-wan said. "I respect your judgement, General Kenobi, but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantora territory." Chairman Cho said. _'Oh no. He's one of those people.'_ Rose thought, rolling my eyes. "I thought this planet was uninhabited, and therefore it's not aligned." Aang asked. "Our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system. I'm the one who asked the Senate to protect this planet. This wasteland belongs to us." The chairman said, jabbing his thumb at his chest. "With all due respect, Chairman, this is for the Senate to decide, not us." Obi-wan said. "Ah, but the Jedi report to the Senate, which is Senator Chuchi of Pantora." Cho said, gesturing to the Senator beside him. "Technically speaking, Master Jedi, the Chairman is correct. Since the planet is uninhabited, the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate." Senator Chuchi said. "Point taken, Senator." Rose said, and turned to Skywalker. "Anakin, stay here with the Senator and the droids while we secure the base." I said, and walked towards the base with Obi-wan and the clones of the 501st.

* * *

**Rose POV**

The large, base doors opened slowly. Me, Obi-wan and the clones entered and found long, wooden sticks in the ground, with clone helmets on top of it. "I don't get it." Rex said, picking up one of the helmets. "It must be Separatist." Chairman Cho said. "I'm not sure." Obi-wan said.

We continued upwards until we reached the bases command center. When we got there, more clones were found dead and frozen from the cold. "Do you think the Separatist are building a forward base to attack Pantora?" The chairman asked. "I don't think were dealing with Separatists." I said. "These computers haven't been touched." Obi-wan added. "Generals! Our scouts have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge." Rex said. "Ha! I knew it!" The chairman said. We ignored him and made our way back to the entrance. "Anakin, the scouts have spotted a droid base. Let's go!" I shouted once we got there.

* * *

We sped towards the droid base in our snow-speeders, the Senator and Chairman stayed behind at the base with the rest of our forces. Once we arrived, we found the same scene as our base, droid heads were impaled on wooden spears. "I'd say whoever attacked our base took out the droids, also." Anakin said. "Rex, help Anakin place the sensor beacons. You four, come with me." Obi-wan ordered. "Yes, General." Rex answered. "Let's go!"

Me, Anakin, Aang and Captain Rex entered the droid base slowly. We found more dead droids along the entrance. "This is too weird." Aang said. "Did you find anything!" Obi-wan shouted from a balcony above us. "I found a large footprint!" Anakin said. "Have one of your men make a cast." Obi-wan said. We all made our way up to the droid command room and found Obi-wan trying to activate the holoprojector. "I think I found something." Obi-wan said, pushing more buttons with no response. Then Anakin just banged his fist on the projector and it activated. "Of course." I remarked. '685 to command, there are too many of them. They've over run the base! We need reinforcements!' A droid said, firing his blaster on the holorecording. Then, a big, furry creature tackled the droid, ending the recording. "What was that?" Aang asked. "Whatever it was, its a skilled warrior." Obi-wan said, rubbing his beard. "Generals, the droid logs say they were investigating the southern canyons." Rex said. "Me, Anakin, Aang and Rose will check it out. You and your men return to the base with the Senator and Chairman." Obi-wan said, and we walked outside to the snow-speeders.

* * *

**Republic Base**

"I want the weapon system back online, and the shields operational. There's no telling what the Separatists have planned." Chairman Cho ordered a clone sergeant. "Yes, chairman." The clone saluted, and walked away.

"Chairman, what makes you so certain the Separatist are behind this attack?" Senator Chuchi asked, turning away from the command centers windows.

"Look around, Senator. Isn't this carnage proof enough?" Cho said, while two clones walked by, carrying one of their dead brothers.

"I know, but there are no dead droids here, no blast marks. The clones' injuries were not consistent with what we-" she was then cut off by the chairman.

"So, your an expert on war now, are you, Senator?" The chairman accused.

"Umm, no, Chairman. No, I only-" the Senator started, but was cut off again.

"Let me tell you something, Senator. I have lead our people since before you were born. I've seen a hundred planets rise and fall through force of arms. If it's not the Separatist out there, then it's a malevolent and aggressive enemy, nonetheless. And I will not let whoever it is jeopardize the security of the people of Pantora." The chairman said, walking towards the door.

"But if the Jedi discover that the Separatists aren't behind this, then perhaps there is a peaceful resolution." Senator Chuchi said following him to the door, getting a little annoyed.

"Senator, I am willing to fight and die for my people. It's time to ask yourself if you are brave enough to do the same." Cho said, and got on the turbolift.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Me, Anakin, Obi-wan and Aang stopped our snow-speeders on top of a tall hill. Obi-wan got off his speeder, and took out the binoculars. He scanned the surrounding area, looking for clues. "There's some kind of reflection up there." Obi-wan said, looking at one of the massive cliffs. "Do you see it?" I took out my binoculars and looked in the same direction. "Yep. Whoever it is knows were coming. They must be signaling each other of our presence." I said, handing Aang the binoculars took look for himself. "Let's go." Anakin said. We boarded our snow-speeders and took off down the hill.

* * *

We sped across a narrow gorge, and over an ice bridge, coming across what looked like a village. I signaled for everyone to slow down and we came to a stop near a cave close to the village. We exited our speeders and one of the mysterious creatures walked over to us. "Steady, Anakin." Obi-wan said, when Skywalker reached for his lightsaber. "They're only curious." He said, as the three creatures with sharp spears got closer to us. "Let's not provoke them as the droids and our troops must have done." I said, putting on my hood. We walked closer to them and the two creatures with the spears stopped us. The middle creature made a series of grunts and growls, then motioned for us to follow. I exchanged looks with Anakin before following after them. "Too bad we didn't bring Threepio along. How do you plan on communicating with them?" Aang asked Obi-wan. "Patience. Maybe they're smarter than we are." Obi-wan said as we approached who must've been the creatures leader. The lead creature made a lot of grunting noises, then impaled it's spear into the ground. "Well." Anakin said, chuckling. "Say something." I said, smiling. "Just shut up." Obi-wan said, shaking his head. We all bowed to the creature, as it made more noises and gestured for us to enter the cave. We entered the cave and took a seat near the fire.

Aang drew a picture of a battledroid, on a piece of wood, and showed it to the leader. The creature appeared to grow angry and started grunting and pointing at the drawing. "We come to you in peace. We will not bring harm." Obi-wan said, as Aang drew another picture. "Peace." Aang said, holding up his drawing of two people shaking hands. The leader made more quiet grunts and nodded.

* * *

We exited the cave with the leader and Obi-wan extended his hand to the lead creature, named the Talz from what we could understand, for a handshake. The Talz, instead, gave Obi-wan a big, bear-hug. Obi-wan was obviously uncomfortable, as me and Anakin chuckled. We bowed and walked back to our snow-speeders, and sped back to base.

* * *

**Republic Base**

**Rose POV**

The hanger doors opened as we slowed down to a stop inside, the doors closing behind us. We got out of our speeders and walked over to Captain Rex. "Glad you made it back, Generals. It's getting nasty out there." Rex said. "You don't know the half of it." Anakin answered, as we walked over to Chairman Cho and Senator Chuchi. "What did you find?" The chairman asked, in a irritated tone. "It seems we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet." Aang said. "Impossible. Our explorers have spent mush time here over the long history of Pantora. No one lives here." Cho insisted, "they're trespassers." I rolled my eyes at his remark, people like him irritate me to no end. "With respect, Chairman, these creatures, the Talz, aren't advanced enough to master space travel. I think they may have been here longer than Pantora." Obi-wan said. "Whoever they are, they belong to us. This whole system belongs to us." Cho said. "Your majesty if there are lifeforms here, then the Senate must decide jurisdiction." Chuchi said. "They are savages. Look at what they've done. They've slaughtered your troops!" Cho shouted to the Senator. "They only want to be left alone. The droids attacked them, and I'm afraid our outpost got caught in the middle." Obi-wan said, crossing his arms. "They're dangerous. They must be subdued. Captain Rex, prepare your troops for battle." The chairman ordered.

Anakin stopped Rex before he carried out the order. "We promised their chief there would be no retaliation." Anakin said. "We've arranged a meeting between their high council and you and the Senator." Aang said. "They want peace. We can't send troopers, they'll think we lied." He finished. "These creatures are little more than animals. You can't lie to an animal. They can't be trusted, Avatar." Cho said. "But your majesty-" Senator Chuchi began but was cut off. "No, it is obvious these creatures are not covered by the Convention of Civilized Systems. The Jedi Council has no say in the matter." The chairman said. "If the Jedi are able to communicate with them, their status is in doubt." Chuchi said. "Do you stand against your Chairman, Senator?" Cho accused. "Of course not, your majesty." Chuchi said, looking down.

"If we are going to meet with Thi-Sen and his council at the arranged time, we will have to leave now." Obi-wan said. Everyone left and boarded their snow-speeders, along with R2-D2 and C3PO, the rest of the men stayed at the base. Our group of 10 speeders sped across the snow-covered land to the meeting place. We all stopped our speeders close to another cave. "Captain, put your men on that ice ridge. We will attack as soon as the savages arrive." Chairman Cho ordered. "There will be no attack, Chairman!" I said, walking over to him and Rex. "You will do as I command! This planet is under my jurisdiction!" Cho shouted, pointing at me. "Nothing is under your control, Chairman. The Talz are already here." Aang said. "Their scouts have been following us for some time." Anakin said. "It seems Thi-Sen doesn't trust you any more than you trust him." Obi-wan said, as many Talz warriors approached out of nowhere, surrounding our speeders, and more warriors raised out of the snow directly in front of us.

"Rex. Tell your men to stand down. Stay here and don't do anything to provoke them." Anakin ordered. "Yes, sir." Rex answered. We all entered the cave and found Thi-Sen and his council already waiting for us. Me, Anakin, Obi-wan and Aang bowed to them. "Your highness. We have returned, as promised." Aang said. C3PO stepped in front of us and translated in their language. Thi-Sen grunted and pounded his chest lightly. "These savages have no right here." Chairman Cho said, quietly behind us.

"Chieftain Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace. He wishes to be good neighbors, but he doesn't want you to remain on his planet." Threepio translated.

"Listen, droid, translate everything I say and exactly as I say it." Cho ordered angrily. "Would you like me to represent Pantora in this matter?" Chuchi asked, holding his arm. "Not on your life, Senator. There will be no diplomacy this time." The chairman said, yanking his arm away from her.

Listen here, you savage," Cho said, shoving 3PO out of his way, "this world belongs to the moon of Pantora. And as the Supreme Chairman and exalted ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else!" Cho shouted. "Your majesty, we can't." Chuchi begged, but the chairman simply pushed her aside. "Droid tell him." He ordered 3PO.

"Oh, dear." 3PO stated as he walked over to Thi-Sen. He told him everything in their language and the Talz grew angry. "I recommend a less confrontational discussion. The Talz are easily provoked." Obi-wan said, as Thi-Sen grunted and growled angrily.

"That didn't go over very well." Anakin stated. "Chairman, we promised the Talz we would leave in peace." Aang said, getting frustrated. "This is now an internal affair of Pantora." The chairman said.

Thi-Sen grunted loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "The great Thi-Sen, Son of Suns, asks again that you leave or it would mean... war." C3PO translated. "Then war it is." The chairman said. 3PO translated and the Talz grunted again, angrier. They looked at us, shook their heads, and exited the cave. We followed out as well, shaking our heads at the Chairman.

"Troopers, mount up and follow me." Chairman Cho ordered and walked to his speeder. "What's up, Generals?" Rex asked, confused. "Your going to have to stay with the Chairman until we can work things out. Protect him at all costs." Anakin ordered. "Yes, sir. Mount up! We're moving out!" Rex ordered his men as they followed Cho. "Senator, you know a preemptive strike is illegal. Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?" Anakin asked. "I'm...afraid not. He has proclaimed this conflict an internal affair." Chuchi said. "You could petition the Jedi Council for an intervention." Obi-wan suggested. "You mean, without his authorization?" She asked. "There must bebe someone on your moon who could approve it." Aang said. "The Speaker of the Assembly. He has the power." Chuchi said, smiling. "Let's go back to the base. The storm is letting up. Maybe we can get a transmission through." I said. We all boarded our snow-speeders and headed back to base.

* * *

**Chairman Cho and Captain Rex's Group**

The quite large group of snow-speeders all sped quickly across the snow. Chairman Cho was in a speeder with Captain Rex, telling him the battle strategies, which Rex wasn't really paying much attention. Cho spotted a group of Talz warriors atop their horse-like beasts, waiting. "Here they are. Fire when you're in range." Cho ordered. "Sir, with all due respect, we're only here to protect you." Rex said.

In front of them, Talz warriors raised out of the snow. "Ambush!" A clone shouted. "It's a trap. Kill them." Cho ordered. The clones fired their speeders blasters hitting a few of the warriors. One of the Talz used their clubs to hit one of the speeders and caused it to spiral out of control, slamming into a mountain side, exploding. One of the horse-like creatures pounced on top of Rex's speeder, startling him. Rex ejected himself out of the speeder and landed on his feet. He ran over to his speeder and shot the beast with his blaster, killing it. Then, the rest of the speeders surrounded him. "Defensive formation!" Rex ordered, helping the chairman out of the speeder. "Chairman, get down!" One of Cho's personal bodyguards said, but one of the Talz jumped over a speeder and impaled the guard in the stomach. Another guard ran over and shot the warrior before it could attack the chairman.

They began losing men quicker then they expected. The Talz began throwing spears at them from above, hitting many men and injuring others. "Fall back, now!" Rex ordered. "First squad, cover the retreat!" Another trooper was hit next to the chairman, who was firing his own blaster. "Retreat? We can't retreat from these animals." He said, as his second bodyguard was hit in the neck by a spear. Then, a spear hit the chairman in his lower back. "Ah! Savages!" He said, as another Talz approached to finish him. Rex slammed his snow-speeder into the warrior and ran to the chairman's side. Several more warriors approached, but the Captain shot them before they could get close enough, while dodging spears in every direction. He threw the Chairman onto his back and sprinted back to his speeder. He shot another advancing warrior before placing the chairman on the speeder. Rex quickly caught up with the remainder of his men, as they sped back towards base.

* * *

**Rose POV**

_"The Assembly has decided that the actions of Chairman Cho are our of order. Senator Chuchi, you are given authority to negotiate a peaceful settlement between the sovereign planet of Pantora and the Talz."_ The Speaker of the Pantoran Assembly said from the holoprojector. "It is decided then. Pilot, let's get moving." Obi-wan said. All three of the gunships lifted off and sped to Rex's position.

* * *

**Captain Rex's Group**

Thi-Sen and his warriors chased after the clones, as they retreated, atop their horse-like beasts. "Here they come!" A clone shouted, as the Talz sped down a hill towards them. The Talz hit almost every speeder they passed, causing the snow-speeders to crash. Rex fired his blaster at them, but most of his shots missed. "Hurry, men!" He shouted.

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Senator, now that you have authority, how do you plan on making peace with the Talz?" Obi-wan asked Chuchi. "Actually, Master Jedi, I was hoping you could negotiate on Pantora's behalf, since your more experienced." She said. Me, Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged looks. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Senator." I said. "But...I don't understand. The Jedi serve the Senate. I must order you to-" she started but was interrupted. "Senator, it is your people the Talz are at war with. If the violence is to stop, it is you who must represent your people." Obi-wan said calmly. She was about to respond, but stopped herself.

* * *

**Rex's Group**

Rex and his men continued to speed towards the base, occasionally firing their blasters at the fast, advancing Talz, but without much success. When they came across an ice bridge, it collapsed once the first few speeders went over it, causing the clones in the speeders to plummet to their deaths. Rex stopped his speeder and placed the severely injured chairman against his speeder. The other three speeders stopped in front of Rex's and jumped out. Using hand signals, Rex placed the three remaining clones in defensive positions and readied for another fight. After a spear hit the ground near Rex, he began firing his blasters at the incoming warriors. Then, they heard the familiar sound of Republic Gunships arriving. The Talz stopped their charge and looked up at the gunships as they landed.

Clone troopers hopped off the transports and took defensive positions. "Good, to see you, sir." Rex said, as Rose, Anakin, Obi-wan, Aang and Chuchi walked over. "You okay, Rex?" Anakin asked. "Eh, it's just a scratch." Rex said, brushing off his shoulder. "What's going on here?" Rose asked. "We're in a mess, sir. 11 dead, the rest wounded, including Chairman Cho." Rex reported.

"Chairman, can you hear me?" Chuchi asked Cho, kneeling in front of him.

"Senator, good." The Chairman said, with laboured voice and breathing heavily. "You must avenge me. As my final command as Chairman of Pantora, I order you to destroy the Talz." Cho said breathing heavier.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Chairman. The Pantoran Assembly has called you out of order. I am to negotiate peace." Chuchi said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, impossible. Peace? Never. I...died for our...people." Chairman Cho said and collapsed onto the ground, dying.

"Senator. Now is the time." Obi-wan said after hearing the Tal and their beasts growling and grunting. She picked took the Chairman's hat and motioned for C3PO to follow her. She walked over to Thi-Sen as he and his beast also stepped forward. He got off of his beast and approached her. Chuchi raised a spear she picked up and impaled it into the ground. "To die for one's people, is a great sacrifice; to live for one's people, an even greater sacrifice." She said, placing the Chairman's hat onto the top of the spear, as Threepio translated. "I choose to live for my people. What do you choose?" Chuchi asked, and Threepio translated again. Thi-Sen grunted again and raised his spear, as if to strike her. Chuchi stood her ground and watched him. He impaled the spear into the ground, crossing with Chuchi's spear.

"He chooses to live as well." Threepio translated. "We will leave Orto Plutonia under the watchful eyes of the Talz, from this day forth, and recognize your sovereignty as a free and equal people." Chuchi said and bowed to Thi-Sen. He returned the bow and the other Talz and their beasts all bowed to her as well. Thi-Sen and his warriors boarded their beasts and road away, as Senator Chuchi walked back to the Jedi.

"Well done, Senator." Aang said. "Yes, most impressive." Anakin said and walked away. "Thank you, Master Jedi." Chuchi said, bowing. "Now that you havehave created peace, remember one crucial thing." Obi-wan said, as he, Rose, Aang and Chuchi walked back to the gunships. "Yes, Masters?" She asked. "Make it last, Senator. Make it last." Rose finished for Obi-wan. "I will." Chuchi said smiling. A Republic cruiser flew over us and we all flew up to it, ready to get back to Coruscant.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Senator Riyo Chuchi, with some help from the Jedi and Avatar Aang, has established peace between her moon of Pantora and the Talz of Orto Plutonia. **

**Next Chapter: Aang finally creates his OWN lightsaber.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	12. Aang's Jedi Journey

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Aang's Jedi Journey**

* * *

_Avatar Aang grows stronger in the Force as the days go by. Spending many hours training and honing his Force abilities and lightsaber skills, Jedi Knight Rose Sapphire believes that Aang is finally ready for his next trial. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, a sinister plot if unfolding to put an end to the young airbender._

* * *

**Fire Nation Royal Palace-Courtyard**

**Darth Sidious POV**

The princess is growing stronger, her skills are almost a match for Sitman's. After securing my control over the Fire Nation, I sensed someone very powerful within the Force. During my own investigations, I discovered the strong Force presence was coming from none other than Azula herself. How the Jedi missed her strong connection to the Force, I have no idea, but their blindness is my benefit. So, I gave her a midiclorian test, her results were very surprising. The amount of midiclorians within her is almost a match to Avatar Aang's, but not quite. I then took her to The Works on Coruscant and personally trained her myself as I did for Maul, when I wasn't there, Sitman trained her. I now have another valuable asset, her, Sitman, and Dooku, however my plans for Sitman and Azula are different then my plans for Dooku.

Azula now stands in the middle of 4 MagnaGuards, preparing to attack her. I snapped my fingers, signaling them to begin. One of the MagnaGuards lunged for her, she easily side stepped him and force-pushed him away from her. Two more swung there electro-staffs at her, but she back-flipped over them without turning around to look at them. She landed behind the a launched a powerful blast of her signature blue-firebending. The two droids were knocked over and before they could get up she ignited her two red-bladed sabers and impaled them both in the back. The last two circled her, then one swung low, for her legs, but she quickly jumped over it and used the opening to slice him in half. The last jumped for her, and she halted him with the Force and crushed it. Dropping the destroyed droid, she turned around and bowed to me.

"Ha ha ha. You are growing powerful, Princess." I said laughing. "You are now ready."

"What will you have me do, Lord Sidious?" She said, looking up.

"From what I've learned from the Jedi, Avatar Aang is now ready for his next trial. He will soon travel to an ancient Jedi planet to construct his own lightsaber. Only a Jedi can reach this planet, so I want you to stow away on their ship and, eliminate him once you reach the planet." I instructed. "Remember, no one is to know of your abilities, mask your presence and leave no witnesses."

"Yes, my lord. But, what of Rose or any other Jedi that'll be with him, they will be difficult to destroy." Azula said.

"Do not worry. I will make sure no other Masters are available to take him. They'll be forced to send him alone, probably with some Padawan. I don't believe a mere Padawan wil be a problem for you. Now, go and complete the assignment." I said, waving my hand.

"I will, Master." She said and walked away to an awaiting ship.

* * *

**Jedi Temple-Council Chamber**

**Rose POV**

I stood in front of 7 of the 12 Jedi Masters on the council, sometimes I hope to be sitting on this council alongside them. They had summoned me to talk about Aang's training.

"So, you believe Aang's ready for the Gathering?" My former master, Windu asked.

"Yes, Masters. He has grown very powerful, and his skills with a lightsaber are already in the highest Padawan level, he's ready." I said to the Orders leaders.

"Very well then. But, there is a slight problem." Mashu said.

"Okay, what would that be?" I asked them.

"Chancellor Palpatine wants you and the rest of the 53rd to assist Master Secura on Dantooine, the Separatist have broken our blockade, invading the planet." Master Plo said, from his holoprojection.

"Oh. What about Skywalker or Tano?" I asked.

"They and Obi-wan are still in the Outer Rim, they are retaking a supply route." Windu said.

"And President Obama has requested extra protection and an adviser. I have volunteered to do it, so I'll be gone all day today and tomorrow. There are no other Masters and Knights to do it." Mashu said.

"Hmmm, then, postpone it, we must." Yoda said.

"Actually, maybe we can send one of the more experienced Padawans. Perhaps, Padawan Barris Offee." Windu suggested.

"Agree, I do. Send Padawan Barris, we will. Rose, brief her you will." Yoda said.

"Very well, my Masters." I said, bowing and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

**Room of a Thousand Fountains**

Aang and Katara stood in the middle of on of the pools of water within the chamber. They both passed a bubble of water back and forth between each other. "So, Aang, how's the Jedi training been going?" Katara asked. "It's been great! Rose says I've almost completely mastered the skills on a Padawan level, soon I may be able to move on to higher levels. But, she thinks I need more field experience before we move on to the harder things." Aang answered proudly. "That's good for you, what about the lightsaber you keep complaining about. When do you get to make that?" Katara asked. "I'm not sure. Rose mentioned that it might be soon, but that's it." Aang said.

They continued manipulating the water, not noticing that Rose had just entered the room. She walked over quietly and took a seat on a nearby bench, watching. After a while of watching them, she decided to break the silence. "Hey, Aang!" She shouted. Aang and Katara lost their concentration and the bubble of water dropped back into the pool. "Oh, gosh don't ever do that again please." Aang said, clutching his chest. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. So, what have you two been up to?" Rose asked. "Nothing much. Been practicing our bending, talking." Aang shrugged. "Yeah. We went to a fancy restaurant earlier though for breakfast." Katara said. "Oooo. Just the two of you." Rose teased. "Uhh, well...yeah." Aang said, rubbing the back of his head. "Ahhh, young love. Well, I have news for you, Aang. You, will finally construct your own lightsaber." Rose said, using the Force to lift and ignite her saber in the air, spinning around slowly. "Yes! Finally! When do I start?!" Aang asked excitedly. "You leave later today. But, I'm sorry to say that I will not be coming." Rose said. "Oh, will Mashu or Anakin be taking me then?" Aang asked. "Uhh, no. Everyone is being called away to battles and there's no one else to take you." Rose said, getting off the bench. "Then who'll take me?" Aang asked confused. "Don't worry, we'll have one of our experienced Padawans take you. She'll meet you down at the temple hanger later this afternoon." Rose answered. "Oh, okay. I'll be there." Aang said, stepping out of the pool and helping Katara out. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare to leave, I'll be at ththe hanger to see you leave." Rose said, walking away. "Alright, I'll be there." Aang said.

* * *

**Rose POV**

After leaving the Room of a Thousand Fountains, I made my way towards the living quarters to talk with Barris. Once I arrived, I rung the bell and waited for Barris to answer. "Enter." I heard her say. I used the Force to slide the door open and stepped inside. "Master Sapphire. How can I help you?" Barris asked bowing. "Hello, Barris. I need to ask you something." I said, walking further in. "Anything, Master. What could I do for you?" She said. "The Council wants you to take Avatar Aang to Ilum so he can complete the Gathering and construct his lightsaber. Me and several other Knights are...unavailable at the time and must return to battle." I said. "Oh, I'm sure I can manage that. When do we leave?" She asked. "Later this afternoon, be at the hanger at 0630." I said, walking back to the door. "Yes, master. I want let you down." She said, as the door closed. I headed to my own quarters to prepare for deployment, again.

* * *

**Team Avatar's Quarters**

When Katara and Aang walked back into their quarters, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph were basically in the same spot as when they left. "So, you guys did nothing all day but sit around?" Katara said, crossing her arms. "Pretty much, yeah." Toph said, picking her nose. "No training, nothing." Aang said. "It's Saturday. While you two were on your date, we ate lunch in the mess and then stayed up here, watching the holonet." Sokka said. "Huh, well, I finally get to make my own lightsaber." Aang said, excitedly. "That's awesome Aang! Will have spikes or be a different color?" Sokka asked, jumping out of the couch. "I don't know about all that, Sokka. But, Rose can't go, so, Padawan named, Barris, me and her will leave later this afternoon." Aang said. "Ooo, you and another girl, besides Katara, alone together for a few days." Sokka teased. "Oh, Sokka. Nothing will happen between them, right Aang?" Katara said. "Uhhh, right, nothing will happen." Aang said, rubbing his neck nervously.

* * *

**Temple Hanger**

Rose stood on the opened platform, with Barris next to her, waiting for Aang. After a while, she saw Aang and his friends approaching. "Your 10 minutes late." Rose said to them. "Sorry about that but, I'm ready now." Aang said. "Alright. Aang, this is Padawan learner, Barris Offee." Rose said, gesturing to her. Barris just stared at him. "Uhh, nice to meet you." Aang said, as Rose elbowed her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Uhh, nice to meet you Avatar Aang." She said, blushing and looked the other way, avoiding his eyes. "Well...I must be going now. Good luck, Aang." Rose said bowing, and smirking at Barris. A gunship, with Commander Blaze inside, landed next to us. "Sir, we're ready to go." Blaze said saluting. "Alright, let's get underway." Rose said, and boarded the gunship. "Stay outta trouble!" She shouted as the transport took off towards the Delta above them.

"Well, shall we get moving." Barris said, blushing again. "Uhh, sure." Aang said, blushing a little. "I'll...go get the ship ready." Barris said, and walked away to the JEDI T-6 SHUTTLE Jedi Transport. "Well, that was...interesting." Zuko said. "I'm sure it'll go fine." Aang said, "I'm going to say goodbye to Appa and Momo, be right back." Aang said and ran off.

"Barris likes Aang." Toph blurted out. "Wha...what makes you say that?" Katara asked, messing with her hair. "Well her heart rate went up when she saw him and I'm pretty sure she was blushing." Toph said shrugging. "Yeah, it was pretty obvious." Zuko said. "Seems like you've got some competition Katara." Sokka joked, but she smacked him on the back of the head. "Your not helping!" Katara said, crossing her arms. At that moment, Aang came back. "Alright, I'm ready." He said. "Hey, Aang. Do you think I could come along too?" Katara asked. "Umm, sure, I guess." Aang said, rubbing the back of his head._ "Gotta keep an I on your new friend." _Sokka whispered to himself, though Zuko heard him and pulled his ponytail. "Goodbye, guys, see you in a few days. Come on, Katara." Aang said, walking up the boarding ramp of the shuttle. They both waved to their friends and went to the cockpit.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, Princess Azula, using a technique learned from Sidious to hid her force signature, watched Sokka, Toph, and Zuko leave the platform. Once they were gone, she walked out of the shadows and quickly made her way onto the shuttle. She found a closet in the back and hid inside, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Aang and Katara entered the cockpit and found Barris and R2-D2 prepping the shuttle. "Hey, Artoo." Aang greeted, and R2 beeped in greeting. "Hope you don't mind, Katara wanted to come along and I agreed." Aang said, gesturing to Katara. "Ohh, ummm, not at all, welcome aboard." Barris said, taking her seat at the pilot chair. Aang took the seat next to her and Katara sat behind him. The shuttle lifted off the platform and flew off into the sky.

Once they got into space, they contacted by one of the thousands of Coruscant Home Fleet cruisers blockading Earth. _"Incoming Jedi shuttle. Identify yourself."_ A clone said over the comm. "This is Jedi Commander Barris Offee, requesting permission to pass." Barris answered. _"Everything checks out. You are cleared Commander."_ The clone said after a few moments. "Thanks." They flew past the massive fleet and jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**Ilum**

The shuttle jumped out of hyperspace over the snow-covered planet of Ilum. They flew down through the atmosphere and found themselves in a snowstorm. "How do you plan on getting us through this storm?" Katara asked Barris. "With the Force. If you let it guide you will always find a way. But, only, if you listen. That's how all Jedi find the Ilum Temple, you sense where it is without the scanners." Barris explained, closing her eyes and guided the ship through the heavy snow and winds. After awhile, they landed the shuttle and put on their snow coats.

When everyone was ready, Barris lowered the boarding ramp and lead everyone towards the base. "The Force is so strong here." Aang commented. "Yes, that's how this planet was discovered. A Jedi was traveling through space and sensed a powerful Force presence. He followed it and found this planet. The Jedi have kept the location of Ilum a secret, no one but a Jedi can find this place." Barris said. They continued walking in til they came across a giant ice wall. "Great, it's a dead end." Katara said, folding her arms. Barris only smiled and turned to Aang. "We have to focus the Force on the wall, the path will open for us." She said, as she and Aang outstretched their hands and focused. The wall began moving after awhile, then started to open towards the ground. Once the wall was down, it revealed the Temple within.

They continued inside and entered a large circle-shaped chamber, with a large ice door-like structure. "Welcome to the Ilum Temple, Aang." Barris said, gesturing to the large statues of Jedi Knights, standing guard over the chamber. "So, where's the cave?" Aang asked looking around. Barris walked to the center of the room and looked up at the upper walls of the chamber, were circular windows. Using the Force, she opened one the windows, allowing sunlight in. When the light shined through, it refracted through a series of massive crystals suspended above the chamber, then, the beam of light created hit the top of the wall of ice covering a tall entrance. The light-beam began to quickly melt the ice, which ran down like a waterfall to reveal the massive gates leading into the darkness. "If you wish to build a lightsaber, you have to enter the Crystal Cave and harvest your crystal." Barris said, as the water stopped falling. "That, was awesome." Aang said, walking over to the cave entrance.

* * *

While they were talking, Azula walked into the Temple from outside, before the ice wall froze over again. She entered the chamber and hid in the shadows, watching carefully.

* * *

"So, how do I know what crystal to get?" Aang asked, standing at the mouth of the cave. "Only you would know." Barris said, shrugging, "trust me, when you find it you'll know." She said. "But, you must enter alone."

"What?! We can't let him go in there alone." Katara exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but, he must. He has to do this on his own." Barris said.

"Don't worry, Katara. I'll be fine. You stay here with Barris, I won't be long." Aang reassured her.

"Fine. Be careful." Katara said.

"I suggest you hurry, the door will freeze over again soon. I won't be able to get you out for another week, until the sun comes up again." Barris cautioned.

"Alright. See you both later." Aang said and walked into the cave.

Once he entered the cave, Azula watched as Barris and Katara sat at a stone table, facing away from the cave. Using this opportunity, she quickly crept inside the cave after Aang.

* * *

**Aang POV**

_'How am I suppose to find my crystal amongst all these other crystals.' _I thought as I continued down the path. Soon, I came across an intersection. There were five different paths to choose from, but which one? I closed my eyes and randomly pointed at one of the paths, landing on the far right path. _'Guess that's where I go.' _I walked down the path and saw several more crystals hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. After walking for awhile, I entered a large open area, further away, I saw what looked like a crystal atop a high pillar-like structure. "That must be it!" I said out loud. When I stepped closer inside, a white fog rolled all around me. "Uh-oh."

"Aang." A voice said.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"I am one of your deeper past lives. Avatar Yo." A clearer, female voice said.

"Oh, how come I can't see you?" Aang said, looking around. Then, when he turned around, a female, about his size, long hair, and beautiful, stood directly in front of him. Aang bowed to her.

"I have come with a warning, young Avatar." She said. "Listen carefully. The Separatist and the Fire Nation are just the beginning. The longer this war goes on, the closer the danger of the dark-side gets. Beware of someone of your past. That is all I can tell you, prepare yourself, young one. The danger is inevitable. We must go our separate ways...for now."

"But...what if I have more questions? How will I contact you?" I asked.

"I, as your other past lives, am apart of you. Look deep inside yourself and you will find away." She said. "For you have done it before."

Then she disappeared with the fog, leaving me still confused. "Okay that was weird." I said, walking towards the large pillar with the crystal on top. When I got closer the crystal started to glow brightly. Using airbending, I pushed my self up there and plucked the crystal off its perch. Once I landed I took a closer look, it was a light, blue colored crystal that still softly glew. "This must be it! Now, have to get outta here." I said to myself. I walked out of the chamber, back down the path.

* * *

Azula stood atop a ledge above the path that Aang was walking down. She extended her hand and jerked it downward. The cave ceiling above Aang began to shake, then it began to collapse.

* * *

I heard a rumbling sound from above and looked up. "Uh-oh." I said as the ceiling collapsed all around me. Some of the ice fell towards me, I got into a low stance and stopped the ice with waterbending. But another larger ice boulder crashed next to me, causing me to loss my concentration. The ice continued to fall, I covered my head as the ice crushed on top of me.

* * *

Azula smiled after the ice crushed the Avatar. "Goodnight, Avatar." She said. Then she left, heading to the exit. Once she found the exit she slipped past Katara and Barris, exited the Temple and contacted Darth Sidious. "My lord, the Avatar is dead." She said, smiling. "Ha ha ha, very good, Princess. Dooku has sent a transport to get you, prepare to leave." Sidious ordered and cut the transmission. Azula walked out into the snow and quickly went to the rendezvous point that Dooku sent her. A Separatist transport arrived and she stepped inside. "Get me to the Fire Nation, droid." She ordered. "Yes, mistress." The droid answered and they took off into space.

* * *

Inside the Crystal Cave, the ground started to rumble again. The pile of ice rose into the air, being held with the Force by Aang. He used airbending to boost his run, after he was clear, the ice fell, again, into his previous spot. "Whew, that was too close." Aang said, trying to catch his breath. "I have to get out of here before something else happens." He said running for the exit.

* * *

**Outside the Crystal Cave**

Katara and Barris were now pacing back and forth in front of the cave entrance. "He should have been back by now." Barris said, fidgeting with her hands. "Sending him in their alone was a terrible idea." Katara said, folding her arms. "I told you, we had no choice. He had to do it alone." Barris said, sitting on one of the stairs.

At that moment, Aang walked out of the cave. "I'm back." He said. "Aang!" Both girls shouted. Barris ran over and gave him a hug. "You had us worried for a second." She said, as Katara glared at her from behind, but decided to ignore it. "What took you so long?" Katara asked. "Well, the ceiling collapsed on one of the paths back there, and I was kinda crushed underneath it." Aang said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again." Katara said, hugging him. "No promises, but I'll try." Aang said, hugging her back. "Come on. We have to leave before the sun goes down." Barris said. "Right. Let's go." Aang said, and they all left for the ship.

* * *

**Senate Building-Chancellor Office Suite-Coruscant**

"Chancellor." Windu said, bowing, "you called."

"Ah, yes. Have we heard from Avatar Aang as of late?" Palpatine asked, turning away from the window.

"Huhh, no. We haven't heard from him or Padawan Barris for awhile now. The Council is worried. After another hour and a half, we will send rescue teams." Windu said.

"Let us hope they're alright." Palpatine said.

At that moment, Windu's holoprojector began beeping. "General Windu, here." He said, answering the call. "Master, this is Padawan Offee, Aang has completed his quest and we are now leaving Ilum." She reported. "Very good, Padawan. Report back here." Windu said. "Actually, because they are so close, I was hoping they could pick up a Senator near their sector. Their ship was damaged and they are stranded in space, from what our last report says." Palpatine said. "Hmmm, very well. Padawan head to these coordinates provided by Chancellor Palpatine and rescue a Senator from their starship." Windu said. "Yes, Master." She said cutting connection.

"If you'll excuse me, your Excellency. I must return to the Temple." Windu said, bowing.

"Yes, yes. I won't keep you any longer." Palpatine said, and Windu left the room. Once he was gone, he placed on his robe and contacted Azula. "Yes, Lord Sidious." Azula said, bowing slightly. "Tell me, Princess. Why does the Padawan accompanying the Avatar report that he has completed his task and is on his way back?" Sidious asked. "I...I'm sorry, Lord Sidious. I have been careless." Azula said. "Lucky for you, I diverted the Avatar to Dantooine, without them knowing where they were going. You have a small, second chance to kill the airbender."He said. "I...understand, Master." Azula said, bowing her head. "You do know the price for failure," Sidious said, lifting his hand slightly andand began force-choking her, "don't you, Princess." She was gasping for air and grabbing at her neck, trying to breath. He released his strong grip and cut the transmission.

* * *

Azula gagged and coughed. _'His hand reached me from light years away!'_ She stood up and walked back to the cockpit. "Droid! Contact Sitman's fleet at Dantooine!" She ordered. "Uhh, yes, mistress."

"Azula, what do you want now?" Sitman asked once he appeared before her.

"Avatar Aang is on his way there, now. Set up a trap for him and eliminate him. No errors, this time." She said, well, actually ordered.

"Of course not. I don't make many mistakes. Unlike you." Sitman smirked.

"Argh, this isn't the time for games! Lord Sidious will have both of our heads if you don't end the Avatar! Now, hurry!" She said, cutting transmission.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Aang has found his lightsaber crystal and was visited by one of his past lives. **

**Next Chapter: Aang begins to construct his lightsaber and Sitman puts his plan into effect.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	13. Revenge

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 13-Revenge**

* * *

_On the ice and snow covered planet of Ilum, Avatar Aang entered the sacred Crystal Cave. There, he found his special lightsaber crystal, and was visited by one of his past lives, whom he never met before. After a secret attack by Princess Azula, Aang finally leaves the planet. But, soon after leaving, Chancellor Palpatine gives them new coordinates to rescue a stranded Senator. Now, Aang, Katara, and Padawan Barris Offee race across the stars to the given coordinates, not aware of the dangers awaiting them._

* * *

**Above Dantooine**

The battlefield was in complete chaos. Thousands of Republic Venator-class Star Destroyers, Separatist Providence-class carrier/destroyers, vulture-droids, and Republic starfighters all battling for control of the system. Blasterfire filled the void of space, striking other ships and returning heavy fire. Once Rose arrived to assist Ayla's fleet, the size of the Republic attack fleet doubled. But, after Rose came, more Separatist battlecruisers arrived. They must really want this planet.

"General, the Seps have blown a hole in Ayla's blockade! They have a clear path towards the surface!" A clone officer said to Rose.

"Alert the ground force what's coming. All cannons, maximum power." Rose ordered, looking out the transparasteel windows. "Yes, sir."

_'This isn't looking good.' _Rose thought as more explosions lit up the dark space.

* * *

**Aang's Shuttle**

Aang sat on the floor, behind the passenger seats, trying to build his saber. The pieces of the hilt rose into the air and got into alignment. He had already memorized the diagram and knew what went where, but getting them in the right place was the hard part. This was his tenth attempt. The pieces slowly moved into space, shaking a little. He took out his crystal and used the Force to put it in its correct spot. Then, he pulled all the pieces together, they all clicked perfectly. The finished lightsaber spun around slowly, then flew into his hands.

"Hey! I think I finally got it!" Aang said, standing up. His lightsaber had a solid casing, a ridged hand grip, and a almost hidden activator switch. On the metal, below the activator switch, is an engraving of the airbending symbol.

"That's great, Aang. But, does it work this time?" Katara asked, standing up from her seat.

Aang pushed the activator switch, igniting the blade. They were all surprised at the color of the saber. It was a bright yellow colored blade. "That's, weird." Aang said, "haven't seen one this color before."

"There are very little Jedi with yellow blades. That's special." Barris said. "Your one of the few."

"That's so, cool." Aang said, swing his saber back and forth. "When do we arrive at the coordinates the Chancellor gave us. I want to hurry back to the Temple." He said, deactivating the weapon. R2 began beeping an answer. "Right now." Barris said, sitting back at the controls. "We're coming out." She said, as Aang and Katara took their seats.

The blue streaks of hyperspace disappeared and they jumped right in front of a Separatist battlecruiser. "Whoa! Look out!" Katara shouted. "I see it." Barris said maneuvering the shuttle around the massive cruiser. When they got on the other side of it, they were shocked even more. Thousands of Separatist and Republic starfighters and cruisers fired at each other, blasterfire EVERYWHERE. Two droidfighters flew past them followed closely by three clone starfighters. "This isn't right. We're in the middle of a battle." Barris said, dodging multiple fighters, and laser fire. "How did this happen?!" Katara said, holding onto her seat. "I don't know? These are the coordinates Chancellor Palpatine and Master Windu gave me. Whoever gave them those coordinates set us up." Barris said.

* * *

**Rose's Flagship-Delta's Bridge**

"General. Something just came out of hyperspace. It looks like a T-6 Shuttle." A clone officer said to Ayla. "Contact that ship!" She ordered. "Yes, sir!"

"Someone's contacting us." Aang said, looking at the monitor. He pushed the button and a clones voice came over the comm. "Incoming T-6 Shuttle, identify yourself!" The clone ordered. "This is Jedi Commander Barris Offee." She answered. "Barris! What are you guys doing here!" Rose's voice said, replacing the clone. "Chancellor Palpatine and Master Windu sent us these coordinates to rescue a Senator. We didn't know we'll end up here." Aang answered. "You have to hurry and get outta there, now!" Rose said. "Yes, Master." Barris answered.

* * *

**Separatist Command Ship**

"Commander, a small Jedi T-6 Shuttle just came outta hyperspace." A droid said to Sitman. "Ahh, our new guests have arrived. Activate the tractor beam and pull them in." Sitman said, smiling. "Roger, roger." The droid activated the beam and caught the Jedi shuttle in mid-flight.

* * *

**Aang's Shuttle**

The ship began to shake then stopped altogether. "What was that?" Aang asked, nervously. "Where we hit?" Katara asked. "No, I'm afraid it's way worse than being hit." Barris said. "What's happening, Barris?" Rose asked. "We're being pulled inside the Separatist Command ship by a tractor beam." She answered.

* * *

"All ships, fire on their command ship!" Rose ordered. Her fleet began to fire upon the command vessel, but the shields prevented any damage. "Target the bridge!" Rose ordered, but the bridge's shields were far stronger and the attack did no damage. "Barris, protect Aang and Katara at all costs!" She said as they began to lose connection. "I'll tr..." Barris began but the connection was completely lost. "Prepare a boarding party, Blaze." Rose said, turning to her second in command. "Already started, sir."

* * *

"We're on our own until Rose gets here. Follow my lead." Barris said they got closer to the enemy ship. "Right." Aang and Katara said together. Katara went to the back and picked up her DC-15A and water pouch and they all prepared for a quick exit. The shuttle was finally in the Separatist cruiser's hanger and was set down in the middle. Barris lowered the boarding ramp and they all exited the ship with R2 behind them. They ran for a row of large crates and hid as a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle landed next to their shuttle. The shuttles boarding ramp lowered and a hooded figure stepped out. "Who is that?" Katara whispered. "Not sure." Aang whispered back.

Then, a door at the far end of the hanger, opened. Sitman walked in and headed towards the hooded figure. "Is this their shuttle?" The hooded figure said. "I know that voice." Aang said. "Yes, they are inside. Let's go, Azula." Sitman said. "Huh." Katara gasped and covered her mouth. "What is she doing her?" She whispered. Azula and Sitman entered the shuttle and searched for them throughout the ship. They, of course, came back empty handed, and looking around frantically.

"Alright, we have to get outta here." Barris whispered. When they turned back around, Sitman and Azula were gone. "Where'd they go?!" Aang panicked. "Hello, Avatar." Azula's voice said from behind them. They all turned around and saw her and Sitman standing on top of a tall crate. Before they could react, Azula and Sitman raised their hand and shot electricity out of their fingertips. "Ahhhh!" Aang, Katara and Barris shouted in pain and then fell to the floor. Out cold.

* * *

**Delta's Hanger**

"Sir, I've assembled a team of 7. When do we leave?" Blaze asked walking over to Rose. "As soon as Ayla says she's ready. Who did you get?" She asked. "The seven survivors of the Mars base, Sly, Brick, Rachel, Alex, Adam, James, and Trip." He answered. "Ah, yes. I look forward to it."

Then, a clone pilot walked over to them. "Sir, the transport is ready." He said, saluting. "Very, well. Blaze get everyone onboard, I'll contact Ayla." Rose said. "Yes, sir." Blaze said and walked off towards the team. Rose then contacted Ayla on her comlink. "Master, are you ready?" She asked. "Yes, Rose. Me and Commander Bly are prepared to leave, what about you?" Ayla asked. "We are ready, meet us in the Separatist hanger." Rose said. "Got it." Ayla said, disconnecting the transmission. "Let's go." Rose said, boarding the transport. The shuttle lifted of and left the hanger, into the chaotic space battle, escorted by three starfighters.

Once they blasted their way to the enemy destroyer, they met up with Ayla Secura and her group. They landed in the hanger next to Aang's shuttle. After securing the hanger, they searched for them. "Has anyone found anything?" Rose asked. "Negative, General. But, we found the droid." Sly said. "R2!" Rose shouted running over to the small astromech. "Did you see where Aang went?" She asked him. He made a series of worried beeps and turned to one of the far doors. "Thanks buddy." Rose said, patting his head. "Come on. They went this way, or were forced that way." Rose said, walking towards the door. "Commander Bly, you and your men stay here and guard the shuttles. Me, Rose and her troops will look for the Avatar." Ayla said to Bly. "Yes, sir!" He answered, saluting. She followed Rose out of the hanger.

* * *

**Separatist Destroyer-Observation Tower**

Aang slowly opened his eyes, in front of him he saw the massive battle taking place all around the ship. "Ugh, what happened?" He said, then realized he was suspended a few feet off the floor, held by some kind of energy field. He struggled to get free, but couldn't move his hands or feet. After hearing two other groans, he turned his head and saw Katara and Barris in the same situation next to him. "Are you guys alright?" Aang asked. "Yes, but how'd we get here?" Katara asked. "I think it was Sitman and the Fire Princess." Barris said. The ship shook a little as more blasterfire was directed at the ship. "Uhh, Barris are they winning this battle?" Katara asked Barris. "Can't really tell, but it looks like neither side is winning at the moment." Barris said, looking at the chaotic battle.

Then, behind them, they heard the door slide open. Two MagnaGuards walked over and stood, side-by-side in front of them. Azula and Sitman walked over then. "Ahh, your awake." Azula said. "How was your nap?" Sitman asked, smiling. "Let us outta here!" Aang demanded. "Uhhh, no. I'd rather torture you slowly to death." Sitman said, snapping his fingers. A droid at a small console pushed a button and all three of them were electrocuted. "Ahhhh!" They all screamed in pain until it stopped. "Ha ha ha! This will be fun." Azula laughed, as they were electrocuted again.

* * *

**Rose POV**

We were all running forwards towards the holding cells. Once we got there, five droids were guarding one of the cells. "Take them out." I whispered to Rachel and Alex. They nodded and each took out a droid popper. They rolled them towards the group of droids, and one of them picked it up. "You idiot that's a..." the droid didn't get to finish as the poppers went of and deactivated them. "Let's go." I said and they all entered the the hall. Once we got to the door the droids were guarding, me and Ayla used the Force to slide the door open. "What?! There's no one here!" I said, frustrated. Then they heard a beeping sound. "Uh-oh. Move!" I ordered and they all ran outta the detention block. Right after we left, a huge explosion came from inside the cell they were just at. "Ugh, they knew we would come here." I said. "R2, plug up and see if you can find where they are." I said to the droid. After he plugged into the console, he turned his domed head and projected the layout of the ship, where a red, flashing light indicated Aang was at the observation tower. "Alright, thanks buddy. Trip, you take R2 and get back down to the hanger. Prep the shuttles. Commander Blaze, you and the rest of our troops head to the power generators and blow it up" I said smiling. "Ha, it'll be our pleasure, sir. Let's go." Blaze said and they ran off to their separate missions. "Rose, we have to hurry to the tower." Ayla said. "Right, let's go."

* * *

**Commander Blaze's Group**

"We're here." Alex whispered. "Adam, hotwire the control panel. We're entering silently." Blaze ordered Adam. "Yes, sir." Adam stepped over to the panel and removed the front face. He began to mess around with the wires and after a short period of time, the door opened. "Fire in the hole." Brick said, tossing a thermal detonator inside, destroying the five superbattle droids inside. "Let's go." Blaze said and they moved inside the ships reactor room. They all took out their charges, two each, and began placing them all over the room. "Charges set, sir." Sly said. "Alright let's go, we have to get back to the hanger." Blaze said and they all hurried back to the shuttles.

"General, charges set!" Blaze said over his comlink.

"Blow it!" Rose shouted, and he could here blasterfire in the background.

"Yes, sir! You heard her, Alex, blow it." Blaze said to her.

"Got it." She said, pushing a button on here wrist.

* * *

**Power Generator**

Two battledroids were sent to check on the superbattle droids, who failed to check in. When they got there they found them all destroyed.

"Uh-oh. Command, the droids are destroyed." A battledroid said to the bridge through its comm.

"Do you here that?" The second droid said. The sound of something beeping filled the room, as if it was counting down. "Uh-oh!"

"We're gonna die!" The other shouted trying to run as the hole room exploded. The whole ship began to shake violently and the lights flickered before shutting off completely.

* * *

**Rose and Ayla**

The ship began shaking and we could here muffled explosions, then, the lights flickered off. "Uhh, what happened to the lights?" A droid said, then was sliced in half. Rose and Ayla made quick work of the many droids blocking their path, destroying all of them. "Let's go." Ayla said, and they ran to the tower.

* * *

**Observation Tower**

"Revenge is sweet. I remember, not that long ago, that I was chained to the ground by you, water tribe peasant. How does it feel to be in this situation?" Azula said smiling, as she signaled to the droid to hit them again. "Ahhh!" They screamed in pain again. "Do you know how mush trouble I was in for you getting away? Of course you don't, but it wasn't good." Sitman said, and signaled the droid again. Aang looked over, behind Sitman and noticed his lightsaber on a table. _'If I could just reach it.' _He thought as they were electrocuted again.

Then, the tower began to shake. "What was that?" Azula asked, trying to keep her balance. The lights flickered then went out, along with the energy field holding Aang, Katara, and Barris. Aang dropped to the floor and looked up at Azula and Sitman, smiling. "Uh-oh, not again." Azula said, stepping back. Aang entered the Avatar State and the air around him all flew, at high speed, at them both. Azula expected that and back-flipped away from the blast, Sitman was too late and flew away towards the front of the room.

Aang and Barris called their lightsabers to their hands and ignited them, while the ship shook again. Everyone turned towards the large transparasteel windows and saw that another three Jedi Cruisers had jumped outta hyperspace above them and were firing at the ship. "Uhh, sir. The shields are weakening." A droid said. Azula jumped for Barris, igniting her red-bladed saber in midair, colliding with her green blade. Sitman stood up and charged for Aang. The airbender jumped over him and swung his blade for his back. The sith assassin quickly parried his attack then, swung low for Aang's legs. Aang hopped over it and kicked fire at him. Sitman wasn't expecting this, again, and was pushed away from him.

Barris dodged Azula's strikes left and right, blocking others. Azula pushed her back against the wall and they locked blades. Then, Katara ran over with her blaster and tried to shoot Azula from behind. Azula pushed off of Barris and dodged the blasterfire. She cartwheels over to Katara and kicks her away. Barris lunged for her again, but, Azula just raised her hand and used the Force to toss her into Katara, who was beginning to get up.

Azula then turned her attention to Aang and Sitman. As she ran over, Aang saw her coming and fired a large blast of fire at her. She jumped over the blast, and fired an even bigger blast with her feet. Aang crossed his arms in front of his face and was knocked of his feet. Azula and Sitman walked over to him as he stood up and shot lightning out of their fingertips, sending pain through him again. He screamed out and sent a force-wave that pushed Azula and Sitman back again. Slowly standing up, he ignited his saber again. Sitman jumped over and they both began to fight again. Azula, getting bored, jumped into the fight and knocked Aang's lightsaber out of his hands. They both electrocuted him again. Aang pushed them both back again, and kicked fire at them both. Azula dodged the attacks and moved closer to him. She swung for his legs, but Aang moved away slightly, slashing it instead of cutting it completely off. "Ahhh!" Aang screamed from the immense pain, then was electrocuted again by both Azula and Sitman.

"Enough games. Time to finish this." Sitman said, raising his blade for the kill. Barris finally recovered and used the Force to lift both Azula and Sitman off the ground, tossing them away from Aang. She and Katara ran over to Aang, who had already passed out. Azula and Sitman walked closer to them, laughing. At that moment, the door opened and Rose and Ayla entered the room, the two MagnaGuards falling to the ground in pieces. "Hello." Rose said, smiling. "See, your compassionate friends have come to rescue you. Just as I knew they would." Sitman said, smiling. Four more MagnaGuards jumped from the ceiling in front of them. "I got the droids. You handle them." Ayla said to Rose as they separated.

Rose ignited both of her sabers and jumped over Azula, as she charged for her. She swung low for Sitman's stomach but he parried her strike. Azula swung for her head, while Sitman swung at her left, Rose used both of her sabers and blocked their attacks. Then, using the Force, she lifted Azula and pushed her away. Turning to Sitman, she swung both sabers, clashing blades at a rapid pace. Sitman struck hard and knocked both of her weapons out of her hands. "Hm, now I'm impressed." Rose joked, dodging his strikes. Azula came forward, but was kicked away again. Rose grabbed both of Sitman's wrists and swung him towards Azula, knocking them both over. "Now..." she said, calling her lightsabers to her hand, "shall we continue."

Then, Rose's comlink began beeping. "What's up? I'm kinda busy." She said, as Rose and Sitman stepped closer. "This is Anakin. I just got here and, uhh, if your in the observation tower still, brace yourselves." He said. "Uh-oh." The ship shook again, more violently. Everyone looked out the windows and saw the Resolute getting closer, firing their cannons at the tower. "Anakin!" Rose yelled. Sitman and Azula ran towards a hatch on the ground and jumped down it once it opened. Rose deactivated her weapons and ran to Aang's side. "How is he?" She asked Barris, as the ship shook again. "We did all I could, but he's still out cold. We have to get him back to Coruscant." Barris said. Clone medic Jesse and two other clones entered the room. "General Skywalker sent us here. We have a stretcher ready." Jesse said, the other clones brought the hover stretcher over. "Get him on, and get down to thethe hanger, move." Rose ordered. "We still have a battle to win, so, Master Secura, you go with the clones, Barris and Katara to the hanger. I'm going to meet up with Skywalker and destroy this ship. Hurry!" Rose said, running out of the room. "Let's move." Ayla said, after Aang was securely on the stretcher. They all ran for the hanger.

* * *

**Sitman and Azula**

The assassins landed in front of a startled droid, after going through the escape hatch, near the escape pods and shuttles. "Prepare all droids for ground assault." Sitman said, walking over to an escape pod with Azula. "Roger, roger."

* * *

**Anakin and Rose**

Rose found Anakin and Captain Rex fighting a group of droids, blocking the path. She ran over and sent a powerful force-push at the droids, knocking them out of the way. "So, how's Aang?" Anakin asked as they continued onwards. "Huh, not good we have to get him back to Coruscant." Rose answered. "But first we have to destroy this ship. We go to the bridge and initiate the self destruct sequence."

* * *

They had finally made it to the bridge and destroyed any droids in their path. Once they entered the bridge, Rex and his men destroyed all the droids inside. Anakin sat at one of the panels and initiated self destruct. "Alright, we have 10 minutes to get outta here. Let's go!" Anakin said, and they all ran for the hanger.

* * *

**Separatist Destroyer-Hanger**

"Commander Bly, get the ship ready to leave. We have to get back to the Delta." Ayla said as they arrived at the hanger with an injured Aang. "Yes, sir." Bly said, saluting. Ayla, Barris, Katara, Bly, and Blaze got on the shuttle with Aang, while everyone else boarded the second shuttle. They lifted off and quickly flew out of the hanger, back into the chaotic space battle. "Rose, we left the ship, where are you guys?" Katara asked over the comlink. "We are almost to the hanger. We'll catch up with you." Rose answered. "Alright."

Rose and Anakin arrived at the hanger with only one minute left. They ran aboard the shuttle and lifted off. "Admiral Benadict, we are leaving. Extract the men planet-side and turn our ships around!" Rose ordered.

* * *

**Delta's Bridge**

"Copy that, General. Recall all starfighters, we are leaving. Turn the fleet around and prepare for lightspeed, and extract our ground forces, move." Benadict ordered.

The massive fleet began to turn around, facing away from the Separatist fleet. Some of the cruisers were left exposed and were destroyed within minutes, Ayla's fleet was almost completely gone, only her flagship was left and it followed behind them. Squads of gunships returned to the planet and evacuated the clones below, taking them back to the cruisers. Aang's shuttle reached the Delta's hanger, followed closely by Rose and Anakin's. Once the last of the starfighters were aboard, Benadict signaled for everyone to leave. "Jump to lightspeed!" He ordered and the last of the fleet jumped back to Earth.

* * *

**Coruscant-Jedi Temple**

Me, Anakin, Ayla, and Barris stood before the Jedi High Council, delivering our reports.

"I'm sorry, Masters, but we failed to protect Dantooine. The Separatist now have complete control over the system and her resources." Ayla said.

"Huh, it's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." Mashu said. "We have plenty of other planets for resources, though, we still need the system strategically. It's too close for comfort."

"We will return and attempt another strike, but for now we will proceeded cautiously. We have to hit back." Windu said.

"Aang was also badly injured. We had to get him outta there, Sitman and Princess Azula attacked him." I said. "He's still out cold."

"Don't worry, he's in good care. The healers are doing everything they can, they say he will be alright soon." Kit Fisto said.

"Dismissed, you all are." Yoda said.

We all bowed and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

**Well, that's that. The Republic have lost the Dantooine system, for now. And Aang was seriously injured by Azula and Sitman. **

**Next Chapter:Blue Shadow Virus**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	14. The Blue Shadow Virus

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 14-The Blue Shadow Virus**

* * *

_The Clone Wars continues to rage across the galaxy. Chaos and crime spreads as the Separatist gain more and more planets and allies. After the Separatist took Dantooine,Republic High Command has launched a massive counterattack, taking numerous enemy planets, though Earth is still vulnerable to attack. To better protect the homeworld, Chancellor Palpatine has established a massive blockade near Dantooine and the space between it._

_Meanwhile, Avatar Aang, after an attack by Sitman and Princess Azula, has finally recovered and is ready to be redeployed into battle. _

_Even peaceful planets are now threatened. Following the discovery of Separatist droids wandering the grassy wastelands of Naboo, the planet is once again on high alert. Fearing their home is facing another invasion, Senator Amidala and Representative Binks race to Naboo to assess the situation._

* * *

**Naboo Royal Palace**

The H-type Nubian yacht landed in the Palace Hanger, where the Naboo Queen and Royal Security Captain Typho, were waiting. Padme, Jar Jar, and C3PO hurried to them after getting out of the ship. "We came as fast as we could, my lady. Have you found any more droids?" Padme asked, bowing her head to her, followed by Jar Jar. "Only the three. But you can be sure they aren't tourists. I need you to convince the Senate or the Jedi Council or whoever is in charge of this terrible war that we are threatened." The Queen said. "Huh, they'll need more proof. Finding a couple of droids will not be enough to convince them to divert people away from the bigger battles." Padme said.

"Captain Typho, the battledroid is ready for analysis." Someone said over the Captain's comlink. They all left the hanger to go analyze the droids.

* * *

"Have you been able to retrieve any information?" Padme asked, as they walked into the room where two battledroids and a tactical droid were laying on top of three tables.

"Unfortunately, the Naboo security who discovered them prefer to shoot first and retrieve data later."

"If they were found in the grasslands, where'd they pick up all this mud?" Padme said, looking at the muddy droids.

"Add that to our very long list of questions." Typho said.

Over on one of the battledroids, a small beetle-like insect crawled out of the inside of the droid, catching Jar Jar's attention. "Ooh, yum-yummy." He said chasing after it.

"Uhh, with your permission, mistress Padme, I would like to shut down before I get sensory overload." 3PO said, walking away while a medical droid was working on the deactivated tactical droid.

"Permission denied." Padme said.

"Denied?" 3PO said, stopping at the door and walked back to the table.

"Threepio, you may be able to get information out of him." Padme said. At that moment, the tactical droid raised up and started looking around frantically.

"Cannot see. Where am I?" It asked.

"You are in good hands onboard a Separatist ship. Count Dooku himself wishes to reward you for your bravery." 3PO said.

"Bravery?" The droid asked.

"For your assignment on Naboo. Do try to activate what's left of your memory. We all want to here your tale of medical heroics." 3PO asked.

"Virus." The droid said.

"Yes the virus. You do remember. Please continue." 3PO said.

While they were talking, Jar Jar continued to chase the insect around the room. He found the beetle atop a dislocated astromech head, and tried to grab it with his long tongue. He missed and got his tongue stuck in the dislocated head's gears. "Uh-oh!" He said, panicking.

"A small amount leaked out." The tactical droid said. "Must contain. Naboo cannot know."

Jar Jar tried to snatch the head off of his tongue but he instead got it stuck on his head also. He panicked more and jumped all around the room, knocking things over.

"Lab must remain secret." The tactical droid said, looking around again, though he still couldn't see.

"A secret lab on Naboo? Where you must-" 3PO started to say but Padme covered his mouth before he said anymore.

"It is a secret. This is no Separatist ship." The droid realized.

"Unless you want to become a box of spare parts, you'll tell us where that lab is." Typho said, aiming his blaster at the droids head.

Jar Jar continued to knock things over, and tripped over something. He fell into a shelf and knocked it over into the other row of shelves.

"The lab is secret." The droid repeated.

"Look out!" Padme shouted as the shelves toppled towards them. She grabbed the Queen and 3PO outta the way. "Uh-oh." The tactical droid said as the shelves crushed him underneath them.

"Huh, we'll never get any information out of him now." Typho said. Everyone turned to Jar Jar as he finally got the astromech's head off of him. "Messa sorry. It was an accident." He said, walking over to them. The beetle fell out of the head onto its back, buzzing. "Is...this...what you were after?" Padme said, looking at the blue and yellow colored insect. "Messa love him. He's a very, very good tongue grabbing. Yousa finden only in one placen." Jar Jar said. "Hmm, where?" Padme asked. "In the mud under the perlote tree." The gungan answered. "Like the mud on these droids. The eastern swamps. I think Jar Jar just found out the location of that base." Padme said, and they all left the room.

* * *

**Naboo Palace-Communication Room**

"They are planning an attack on the Naboo. It's the only explanation." Captain Typho said to the holoprojection of Masters Yoda, Windu, and Mashu, along with Jedi Knight Rose Sapphire.

"Delicate the situation is." Master Yoda said.

"I am on my way to Naboo now." Rose said.

"Two more, we will send." Yoda said.

"May I recommend Generals Kenobi and Skywalker? Relations with the Gungans are a little tense right now, but they trust General Kenobi like their own." Padme asked.

"Send them, we will." Yoda said.

"We shall arrive soon, my lady." Rose said, and cut the transmission.

"I want as much information as possible before the Jedi arrive. See if you and Threepio can download any of the other battledroid's memory. I'm going to find that lab." Padme said. "Are you sure that's wise?" Typho asked. She ignored him and walked out of the room. "Come on, Jar Jar." She said.

* * *

**Naboo Grasslands**

Padme and Jar Jar flew in a Naboo Security ship and scanned the grasslands for any clues. They landed the ship near a river, where several rather large animals lay dead next to it. "Thisa bad. Whatsa happen to them?" Jar Jar said, looking at the dead animals. "I'm not sure, but we are definitely getting close." Padme said.

Suddenly, someone ran over to them and kicked Padme in the back, knocking her down. Then the attacker smacked Jar Jar on his helmet, and tripped him with their long stick. "Who yousa?" The attacker, who turned out to be a female Gungan, asked, still beating on Jar Jar's suit. "What yousa doing?!" Jar Jar yelled. She grabbed Jar Jar's helmet and yanked it off, causing him to panic. "Ahh! Whassa yousa think'in?" Jar Jar said, but then covered his mouth, afraid to inhale whatever is in the air that killed the animals.

"Don't move." Padme said, raising her blaster-pistol at the female Gungan. "I don't want to hurt you. Jar Jar, put your helmet on." She said. Jar Jar ran over to the other Gungan and snatched the helmet from her and put it back on, breathing in heavily. "Yousa okeyday is not in the air. It's in the water." The Gungan said, pointing to the river. Padme put her weapon away and removed her helmet. "Who are you?" She asked. "Meesa Peppi Bow." The Gungan answered. "We think the virus that made your animals sick came from the perlote trees." Padme said. "Yousa follow thisa river. Yousa finda yousa perlote. Meesa take you." Peppi said. "No, Peppi, you say here. You'll be going home soon, I promise. I'll send some soldiers to pick you up and take you back to Theed." Padme said, putting her hand on Peppi's shoulder. The Gungan nodded and Padme and Jar Jar set off towards their next destination.

* * *

**Eastern Swamps**

Keep your eyes open. Look for anything out of the ordinary." Padme said to Jar Jar as they walked through the swamp, looking for signs of a hidden droid base.

Behind them, what looked like an ordinary rock, raised from the ground with a security camera on it. The camera watched the two representatives as they continued deeper into the swamp.

While they were walking, Jar Jar tripped over a stick and landed on a hard, metal surface. "A hatch." He said, standing up. "Captain Typho, I think we're standing right on top of the lab. I need a geo-scan of coordinates SP127." Padme said into her comlink. Another camera rose from the ground behind them, then lowered again. "There's no way we can open this." Padme said. While they were inspecting the hatch, a battledroid rose from the ground, followed by 9 other droids. "Freeze! Hold it right there." One of the droids said. Padme put down her blaster and raised her hands in surrender, followed by Jar Jar.

* * *

**Underground Separatist Lab**

"Yousa let us go!" Jar Jar said struggling to get free of the cuffs he and Padme had on. "Who are you? Why are you holding us?" Padme demanded. The only organic being there, besides Jar Jar and Padme, stepped forward and inspected them wearing glasses. "Wonderful specimens." He said, eyeing them creepily. "What's a life form like you doing in a swamp like this?" The Faust male asked, Padme. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Padme said.

"Thanks to the support of my compassionate friends in the Separatist Alliance, I am creating life." He said, happily.

"Howsa yousa creatin' life?" Jar Jar asked.

"I'm so pleased you inquired. A demonstration is in order." The faust walked away to a table full of different capsules. "Allow me to present the return of the infamous blue shadow virus." He said, holding a small container filled with a blue substance.

"The blue shadow virus? I thought that deadly disease was extinct." Padme said.

"Yes, it was wiped from the galaxy generations ago by the Jedi, but I have given it life again." He said, laughing crazily.

"Yousa not creating life. Yousa taking life! Yousa poisoned the Gungan water!" Jar Jar said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yes, yeah, yeah, yes, yes." The crazy scientist laughed crazily again. "Unfortunately, the blue shadow virus in its natural form thrives only in water, that is until I improved upon that weakness." He said, placing the vial of the virus on a weird machine. He walked over to a console and pulled a large switch. A surge of electricity struck the vial, electrifying it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yes. Your eyes do not deceive you. I have perfected an airborne strain of the blue shadow virus." He said.

A LEP servant droid entered the room and approached the crazy scientist. "This is the last of the bombs, doctor." It said, holding up a medium sized bomb. "I'm well aware this is the last! You think I would lose count!" The doctor shouted, snatching the bomb away from him. "The virus in its gaseous forms combined with these bombs will release the blue shadow virus back into the galaxy, more potent then ever before." He said, placing the vial of the virus into the bomb. "Are you insane?! It's a deadly disease. No lifeforms are immune to it. That's why it was eradicated." Padme said. "You mean murder!" The doctor shouted. 'He's nuts!' Padme thought. "Take this away." He said, handing the servant droid the bomb. "Okay." It said and walked off with it. "Meanwhile, as we speak, thousands and thousands of so called superior lifeforms are spreading their disease of war throughout the galaxy. Perhaps they are the ones who should be..eradicated!" He said, angrily.

* * *

**Naboo Royal Palace**

Two Republic Gunships flew towards the palace hanger and landed inside. Rose, Anakin, Obi-wan, Aang, Ahsoka, Zuko, and Sokka walked towards Captain Typho. "Master Jedi, we're so glad-" Typho began but was cut off by Anakin. "Where's Senator Amidala?" He asked. "She went to look for the lab." Typho answered. "And you let her go?!" Anakin said. "Senator Padme can be hard to stop once she has made up her mind." 3PO said. "Yeah, Anakin. You should've known that." Rose said, folding her arms. "Good point. I know what you mean." Anakin said. "This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padme sent her here to safety." Typho said, gesturing to the female Gungan next to him. "Theysa looking for the sick maker." Peppi said. "They?" Rose and Obi-wan said at the same time. "Representative Binks was with her." Typho answered. "Go with the Gungan. See if you can find them. Take Sokka and Zuko with you." Anakin said to Ahsoka. "You got it, Master." Ahsoka said, and they all walked away with Peppi.

Once they were gone Anakin turned back to Captain Typho. "Why didn't you send someone to look for them?" Anakin said. "Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you." He answered. "What latest developments?" Obi-wan asked.

* * *

After taking us to the palace comm room, Typho showed them a battledroid head placed on the holoprojector. "We analyzed this battledroid and came up with this piece of memory." Typho said, as a hologram of a tall faust species appeared. "Who's that?" Aang asked. "Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared about 10 years ago." Typho answered._ "Good news, my soulless automation friends. We now have enough of the blue shadow virus to start filling the bombs."_ Vindi said on the holoprojection. _"We will only need to send one bomb to each key star-system. Work quickly, I want them ready to deliver-"_ the holorecording ended there.

"If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy-wide plague." Obi-wan said.

"The war will be the least of our worries." Rose added.

"There is some good news. Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We managed to get a geo-scan of the area." Typho said, as a holomap of the base appeared before them. "It's enormous." Aang commented. "It looks like there are three entree points, here, her, and here." Typho said, as the three points flashed red. "And this appears to be the main lab." He added. "And the bombs?" Aang asked. "There seems to be an above average amount of of radiation in this area." Typho answered, the room flashed red, indicating its location.

"If Padmé's in there, and then we go in their guns a-blazing, she may get killed." Anakin said, looking at me and Obi-wan. "It is a risk we will have to take. Dr. Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab." Obi-wan said. "And if they or we detonate one during the attack?" Anakin said, getting frustrated. "Better to have one planet infected then the whole galaxy." Obi-wan said.

* * *

**Eastern Swamps**

Ahsoka, Sokka, and Zuko were riding one of Peppi's Shaaks. "Thisa their ship." Peppi said as they passed a Naboo security ship. "Then, where are they?" Sokka asked. They stopped and got off the shaak. "Their tracks end here." Ahsoka said, looking at Padmé and Jar Jar's tracks. The rock Peppi was standing on began to rise and revealed a security camera. "It's a scope, don't let them see you." Ahsoka said, as Peppi tried to balance on top of the camera, and Sokka and Zuko hid behind a tree. Peppi almost lost her balance, but Ahsoka tackled her towards the tree where Sokka and Zuko were. The scope lowered slowly back into the ground. "Well, that was anticlimactic." Sokka said, and Ahsoka just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Palace Hanger**

"Come on, where are they?" Anakin said, pacing back and forth. "Patience. They'll be here in a moment." Obi-wan said. "You seem to be on edge." Rose said. "There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and the Senator's. So, yes I'm a bit on edge. Why aren't you?" Anakin said. "We're just better at hiding it." Obi-wan joked. Anakin was about to say something else, but was interrupted by his comlink beeping. _"Master, are you there?"_ Ahsoka asked. "Did you find her?" Anakin asked. _"Negative. I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in undetected. But, I'm more than happy to-"_ Ahsoka stated, and was interrupted by Obi-wan. "Do not attempt to get inside." He said, pushing a button on Anakin's comlink, sending Ahsoka a map of the lab. "I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should create a distraction, and seal off the bomb area, while we come in through the hatches." Obi-wan said. _"You can count on us."_ Ahsoka said. "Rex and his man will be right behind you, Snips. They'll have your back." Anakin said and cut the transmission.

"Come on. We'd better hurry." Anakin said, as three gunships landed in the hanger. They all walked towards the gunships prepared to leave. "Anakin, Padmé my be lost. Don't risk the mission to rescue her. Me and Rose will take care of the bombs, you take the doctor." Obi-wan said. "I know what's at stake here." Anakin said, pointing at Obi-wan, then boarded his transport and took off. "Huh, still no progress." Rose said as she, Obi-wan and Aang boarded another gunship.

* * *

**Eastern Swamps**

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at the south end of the lab. Once the scopes lowered back into the ground, Ahsoka motioned for Zuko to hand her a bunker bomb. She took the bomb and used the Force to levitate it and directed it towards hatch. A scope raised up again and almost caught the bomb, but Ahsoka maneuvered it behind a tree away from sight. Once the scope went away, she quickly moved it back to the center. Three scopes raised at the same time and saw the detonator. "Now." Ahsoka said and dropped the bomb. It exploded upon impact and destroyed the hatch and the security scopes.

* * *

**Underground Separatist Lab**

The whole base began to shake, and alarms began going off everywhere. "We have a breach. All, droids to hatch number one." Vindi said into the comm. He picked up a helmet and walked over to Padmé and Jar Jar while putting it on. "Friends of yours, I assume. They arrived quicker than I would've thought."

* * *

**Ahsoka POV**

Three gunships flew over us, as I regained balance from the explosion. "Meesa come too." Peppi said. "No. Stay here and make sure no one escapes." I said, holding her hand. "Hm, okeyday." She replied. I ran over to the hole as a gunship hovered overhead. Captain Rex and his men zip lined down into the lab, immediately firing at the incoming droids. Me, Sokka, and Zuko jumped in after them and I ignited my saber. I deflected the droids blasterfire quickly taking out many of the battledroids. Further down the hall, more superbattle droids marched towards us.

* * *

**Republic Forces-Outside**

The other two gunships hovered over their respective infiltration points. Multiple bunker bombs dropped from the transports, blasting an entrance into the lab. Rose, Obi-wan, and Aang jumped off the gunship and landed on their feet, sabers ignited, inside the base. The clones followed in on zip lined and ready their weapons, but no droids were here. "I guess that means Ahsoka's distraction is working." Aang said, deactivating his lightsaber. "Yeah, lets hurry." Obi-wan said and we ran down the hall followed by the clones. When they got to an intersection, Rose turned to the clones. "Bomb squad, follow us. Everyone else, spread out in groups of four and help secure the lab." She ordered. "Yes, sir." They said, and they all split up.

When they got to another intersection, Rose activated her holomap of the base. "Alright, Ahsoka is right below us. Charges here, here, and here." She said, pointing to three spots on the ground and the clones set the charges.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Group**

Ahsoka quickly moved from droid to droid, slicing them down the middle. Sokka blasted a droid that rounded a corner behind me, saving me. "How many times do you guys save me?" She asked, deflecting more bolts and smiling. "We're just that good." Zuko said, firebending at two other droids. Then, two destroyer droids rolled down the hallway and, once they stopped, opened fire. "Fall back!" Ahsoka ordered, deflecting the blots and moving back.

The two destroyer droids backed them further down the hall. "I..can't hold them." Ahsoka said, beginning to struggle a little. Then, the hall shook slightly and the ceiling above the destroyers, crushing them. Everyone looked up and saw Rose, Obi-wan, and Aang standing on top of the debris. "Rose, Obi-wan, boy am I glad to see you." She said, smiling.

* * *

**Anakin's Group**

Anakin and his small team of four troopers ran down the hallways, heading for the main lab. They approached the door of the lab and Anakin began cutting through the locked door. He force-pushed the door down and entered with the clones. "Padmé!" He shouted. Padmé and Jar Jar were cuffed together, back-to-back. "Take another step and your friends die!" Dr. Vindi said, pulling a switch which caused the two to be painfully electrocuted. "Ahhhh!" They both screamed. "Drop your weapons." Vindi said. One of the clones raised his blaster rifle and aimed it at the doctor. "No, wait," Anakin said,looking at Padmé and Jar Jar, "do what he says." He said, deactivating his saber and dropping it. The clones exchanged looks and dropped their blasters.

Vindi moved to a table and placed several vials of the virus in a triangular case. "I realize I will not be able to hold you for long, Jedi." Vindi said, walking over to another console. "That is why I am going to give you a choice."

"Fine by me. As long as one of the options is killing you." Anakin said.

"How about, capture me or save your friends." Vindi said, flipping the switch again. Shocking the representatives again.

Anakin rushed forward and flipped over the droids. He force-pulled his lightsaber to his hand and quickly cut the droids to pieces. The clones tackled two of the battledroids and destroyed it with their bare hands. Anakin lifted the last superbattle droid and slammed it into the control console. The electricity stopped.

"Padmé, are you alright?" Anakin asked, running over to her.

"Anakin, next time you rescue me, do it before destroying all the droids." She said, smiling.

"A little thanks goes a long way." Anakin said, helping her and Jar Jar up.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Group**

"Things seem to be going well," Obi-wan said as he, Ahsoka, Aang, Rose, Sokka, Zuko, and the clones ran down the hall, "the lab is secure and hopefully Anakin has rescued Padmé and Jar Jar by now."

They rounded a corner and Ahsoka and Aang immediately activated their lightsabers and deflected the blasterfire from the droids down the hall. "Me and Rose will find the bombs." Obi-wan said. "Me and Aang will keep the droids occupied." Ahsoka said, deflecting more bolts. Obi-wan, Rose and the bomb squad ran down the hall behind them and searched for the bomb room.

* * *

Rose waved her hand at the rather large door ahead of them and opened it. "This must be the bomb room." One of the clones said. "Yes, and they seem inactive." Rose said. Then, right after she said that, the bombs all lit up at the same time and began counting down. "Ahh, you jinxed it, Rose." Obi-wan joked. "Ha ha. Get these bombs deactivated now." Rose ordered. "Anakin, I'm guessing you haven't captured the doctor?" Rose said into her comlink. _"I'm working on it. Do you have the bombs?"_ Anakin asked. "We're working on it. Dr. Vindi has remotely activated the bombs, they're counting down." Rose answered. _"That's great."_ Anakin said sarcastically. "And on top of that, one of them appears to be missing." Obi-wan said. _"It's down here somewhere."_ Anakin said.

* * *

**Anakin's Group**

"Ahsoka, we have another situation. Send the clones to search the facility. We've got a missing-" Anakin started, but almost ran into Ahsoka and her group. "Master?" Ahsoka said. "We've got a missing bomb and a trigger happy, mad doctor on the loose." Anakin finished. "Missing bomb? I saw Vindi give a little droid a bomb." Padmé said. "Everyone split up. Find that droid." Anakin said, and he and the clones ran down the hall. "Well, you heard him. Let's move." Ahsoka said and they all ran down another hallway, leaving Padmé and Jar Jar behind. "Let's go, Jar Jar." Padmé said and they hurried down another hall.

* * *

Anakin ran down the hall, using the Force to go faster. "Uh-oh, a Jedi." A battledroid said, as he saw Anakin activating his lightsaber. He sliced all the droids in his path and impaled the last superbattle droid. "Leaving so soon, doctor?" Anakin said, pointing his blade at the mad doctor. "You are running out of time," Vindi said, holding up a vial of the blue shadow virus, "catch." He said, throwing it towards the door behind Skywalker. Anakin quickly deactivated his weapon and dived for it before it hit the ground. The door closed and locked behind him, separating him from the landing platform. Anakin quickly got up and began cutting through the door with his lightsaber. "Obi-wan, Rose, Dr. Vindi is escaping! He's at the landing platform!" Anakin said into his comlink._ "We're on our way."_ Rose answered.

* * *

After fighting with the servant droid over the bomb, Padmé and Jar Jar finally got the bomb. "Ahsoka, we have the missing bomb." Padmé said into her comlink. _"Stay there, me and Aang will be over with the bomb squad."_ Ahsoka answered.

* * *

Rose, Obi-wan, and four clones ran towards Anakin and found him still cutting through the door. "Almost, got it." He said, finally cutting through. Rose and Obi-wan force-pushed the cut portion of the door down and they all entered. The landing platform was already rising towards the exit and Vindi began firing his blaster-pistol at them. Everyone ducked and ran for cover, but Obi-wan and Rose force-jumped up to the platform and hung onto the edge of it. Vindi took out four more vials of the deadly gas and tossed it over their heads. "Ugh." Rose grunted irritated. Her and Obi-wan jumped off the platform and caught the vials in midair. They landed on the ground below and Obi-wan caught the last vial seconds before it almost hit the ground. "Good catch." Rose said.

* * *

Anakin jumped and flipped over Vindi, activating his lightsaber. "Your under arrest, Doctor." He said.

Vindi grunted and dropped his blaster-pistol. Anakin noticed the female Gungan, Peppi, behind the doctor. She tackled the mad doctor, causing him to drop another vial of the virus as well as his case, containing two more containers of the gas. Anakin caught the vial while Peppi smacked Vindi around with her stick. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yes, yes! The bombs going off and we're all going to die! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Vindi said, laughing. His countdown watch began beeping rapidly, then just stopped. "Oops. What happened?" Vindi asked.

* * *

"Deactivated. And plenty of time to spare." A bomb squad clone said. Jar Jar fainted and Padmé breathed a sigh of relief. "The last bomb is deactivated." Aang said into his comlink. "What about Dr. Vindi?" Ahsoka asked.

* * *

"Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padmé?" Anakin asked._ "She's right here next to us. Me and Aang are okay too, thanks for asking." _Ahsoka said. Rose and Obi-wan, along with the clones arrived at the platform and the clones arrested the crazy, mad scientist.

* * *

**Well, that's that. The blue shadow virus has been contained and the Jedi have saved the galaxy from a deadly plague. **

**Next Chapter: Mystery of A Thousand Moons**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	15. Mystery of a Thousand Moons

**The Raging Galaxy**

**BOOK 1**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 15-Mystery of a Thousand Moons**

* * *

_The Jedi, along with their valiant clone troopers, have thwarted an insidious Separatist plot to plant bombs, loaded with the deadly blue shadow virus, in key Republic systems. Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Rose Sapphire have captured the vile scientist behind the nefarious scheme, Dr. Nuvo Vindi. Now the Jedi prepare to transport Vindi back to the Republic capital of Coruscant for trail. _

* * *

**Outside the underground Separatist Laboratory**

**Rose POV**

"That was close." Anakin said as the clones escorted Vindi onto a Republic transport. "If that virus got out, we'd all be dead."

"Ah well, another boring day saving the galaxy." Obi-wan said.

"Alright. Let's take this sleemo back to Theed so we can get back and help Ahsoka and Aang clean up down there." I said turning towards the transport.

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the Lab**

"Senator, you should see this." A bomb squad clone said, holding up one of the bombs.

"It looks like the chamber that holds the virus is missing." Padmé said.

"That little droid must've taken it." The clone said.

"Sound the alarm." Padmé ordered.

The alarm started blaring loudly, alerting everyone inside. "How could one of the droids have gotten a hold of that virus?" A clone trooper said to the clone next to him as they walked down the hall, searching for the droid. "I don't know, but I don't want to be around if they set it off." The two clones entered the bomb chamber and inspected the bombs again.

* * *

**Outside the Lab**

**Rose POV**

Me, Obi-wan, and Anakin turned back around when we heard the alarm going off. "The virus is liberated." Vindi said. "Ha, ha. You are doomed, young Jedi, along with the rest of this planet."

* * *

**Inside the Lab**

The small servant droid followed the two clones into the bomb chamber. He placed a vial of the virus inside one the bombs and activated it. One of the clones turned around and saw him. "Hey! Get away from there!" He shouted, raising his blaster. Before they could react, the bomb went off, the loud and violent explosion shook the entire base.

* * *

"What was that?" Obi-wan said, as we turned towards the base. The explosion shook the ground and they struggled to stay upright.

* * *

"A virus leak." Rex said, turning to Ahsoka and Aang. "Get to the safe room. Come on!" They all ran towards the safe room as the blue, gaseous virus spread throughout the halls. All of the doors around the lab began to automatically slam and seal shut. "There's the safe room." A clone said, as they got closer to the large door, but it began to close. "Hurry, go, go!" Rex shouted. "No chance!" A clone shouted. "We got this Aang said, and he and Ahsoka extended their hands and used the Force to keep the door opened. "Go, Captain!" Ahsoka shouted, and Rex quickly entered the room. Ahsoka and Aang released the Force and leaped into the room right as it sealed shut.

* * *

"Ahsoka, what's going on down there?" Anakin said into his comlink as Rose and Obi-wan forced Vindi to sit on a bench inside the transport.

"The droids released the virus, but we managed to to seal the lab." Ahsoka answered.

"And Padmé?" Anakin asked, a hint of concern in his voice, but Rose noticed anyway.

"Haven't heard from her since the bomb went off." Ahsoka said.

"Anakin, can you here me?" Padmé's voice came over his comm.

"Padmé, are you alright?" Anakin said.

"Yes, for the time being. Jar Jar and I were in a safety chamber, when the bomb went off. We're wearing protective suits." Padmé answered as Jar Jar was running back and forth in the background, freaking out and yelling.

"The virus is lose, but Ahsoka and Aang have sealed the entire facility." Anakin said.

"Yes, but any remaining droids will try to break out. I'll do what I can to stop them." Padmé said.

"Okay, be careful." Anakin said, cutting the transmission.

* * *

When Jar Jar ran by her, she shoved his helmet into his hands. "Put this on." She said. Jar Jar quickly placed the helmet on and started panting heavily. Zuko, Sokka, and three other clone troopers approached her. "We're ready when you are, Senator." Zuko said, raising his DC-15A blaster. "Alright, let's move." Padmé said and they left the chamber. Sokka and Zuko had on protective suits, though they didn't want to, but the clones made them. "What about you guys?" Sokka asked the clones. "Don't worry about us, sir. Our job is to make sure you and the Avatar remain safe." The clone said. Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks but nodded and they kept moving, following the representatives.

* * *

**Republic Shuttle-Interrogation Room**

Anakin used the Force to call his lightsaber to his hand and activated it, pointing the blue-blade at Vindi's throat. "Tell us the antidote, Dr. Vindi!" Anakin ordered. Rose and Obi-wan looked at the lightsaber and Anakin, back and forth, frowning. "Ha ha ha, you mistake my role, Jedi. My job was to manufacture a plague, not to cure it." Vindi said, simply. "We don't have time for games." Anakin said, inching his blade a little closer to the doctors throat. "Anakin, patience." Rose said, holding her handhand up. "Yes, there are more then one way to skin a womprat." Obi-wan said, trying to calm Skywalker down. "I said 'where'!?" Anakin yelled. "Yes, kill me now and spare these old bones the wrath of the blue shadow's dire embrace, because once one droid escapes that laboratory, all Naboo is DOOMED!" Vindi said, defiantly.

"Anakin, the fastest way to save Padmé, Ahsoka, Aang and his friends is to get Vindi back to Theed and figure out an actual antidote." Rose said, calmly.

"Fine." Anakin said, deactivating his lightsaber.

The transport lifted off the ground and flew off towards the Naboo capital of Theed.

* * *

**Separatist Lab Facility**

"Oh, no, no, no!" A clone shouted, banging his fists onto the console. "Some of the virus has leaked in. We didn't close the door fast enough."

"We may be dead men, but we can still stop those droids." Rex said.

"Don't worry. My Master will find a cure for this virus, we're not dead yet." Ahsoka said.

"Hello, is anyone out there. Can anyone here me." Padmé's voice said over the comm.

"Senator, we're trapped in the safe room at the end of complex B." Ahsoka said.

"On my way. Ahsoka...are any of you contaminated?" Padmé asked.

Ahsoka and Aang looked over at two clones who were already coughing and having a hard time to breathe right. Even Aang coughed a little, which kinda frightened Ahsoka more. "I'm afraid so." Ahsoka said, with a hint of fear and sadness in her voice.

* * *

**Naboo Royal Palace-Theed**

The Republic transport landed in the Palace hanger, waiting for them was Captain Typho and two other guards. Rose, Anakin, and Obi-wan stepped out off the ship, escorting Vindi. "Dr. Vindi, you will pay for your treachery. Take him away." Typho ordered the two guards. They took Vindi by the arms and took him to the holding facility. "Now we have to find an antidote." Obi-wan said. "I think I found the answer." Typho said, gesturing for them to follow him. They left the hanger and headed for the comm room.

* * *

"So, you think you found a cure?" Anakin said.

"Possibly, a little known extract made from reeksa root, a weed-like vine found on only on the planet of Iego, the world of a thousand moons, deep in Separatist-controlled space." Typho said, as an image of the root appeared on the holoprojector.

"Let's go." Anakin said, and turned to leave the room.

"You must move cautiously if you-" Typho began, but was interrupted by Anakin.

"There's no time for caution, my padawan is down there, the Avatar, and so is Padmé!" Anakin said, frustrated. Rose and Obi-wan looked at him, raising their eyebrows. "I mean Senator Amidala." Anakin said quickly, avoiding their eyes.

"I applaud you courage, Master Jedi, but it's suicide. Once we contain the virus, we can send in troops." Typho said.

"No. Obi-wan, Rose and I can handle it." Anakin said, walking away.

Rose and Obi-wan exchanged looks and followed him.

* * *

They boarded Anakin's personal ship, the Twilight. Heading into space, Anakin prepared the ship for hyperspace. "Don't worry, Anakin. Ahsoka, Aang, and Padmé will be fine." Rose said, taking her seat behind Anakin. "They will be. When we succeeded." Anakin said simply and the ship made the jump into hyperspace.

* * *

**Separatist Laboratory**

"All the doors are locked." A droid said, walking through the bases halls, "How are we going to get out?"

"It's not our problem." The second droid said.

"That's a relief." The droid replied as the turned the corner.

Padmé, Jar Jar, Zuko, Sokka and the clones watched them leave. "Clear." Sokka said and they quickly moved down the hall. They came across a large door. "Ahsoka, we're right outside the safety room." Padmé said into her comlink. "Can you get the door opened?" Ahsoka asked. "Do it, Jar Jar." Padmé said to the Gungan. Jar Jar pushed a button next to the door and it slowly opened. Once it was fully opened, they stepped inside, finding sick and coughing clones, even Aang and Ahsoka didn't look to well. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, Aang." Padmé said, putting her hands on Ahsoka and Aang's shoulders. "Don't worry about us, Senator. We still have a job to do." Ahsoka said.

"There aren't many droids left. We just saw some heading towards the south entrance." Sokka said.

"As long as were able, we'll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound." Aang said, coughing a little.

"Aang, Ahsoka, are you sure you can do this?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry about it, Zuko. We're not dead yet, we can still fight. My Master will return with a cure soon." Ahsoka said.

"You take the north, we'll take the south." Padmé said, raising her blaster.

* * *

Padmé, Zuko, Sokka and Jar Jar hid behind a wall, watch a small group of droids trying to break lose from the lab. "Now." Padmé said, they all moved away from the wall and blasted at the droids. "Fire!" One droid ordered but its head was blown off. Further down the hall, droid reinforcements were marching towards them, but were blasted from the side hall by Ahsoka and Aang's group. One droid already climbed a latter that led to an outside hatch. "Stop right there!" Rex shouted, pointing his blaster up at the droid. "Don't open that hatch!" Padmé said. "Ha! Too late." The droid said and fired his blaster at the hatches door. The blaster bolt bounced all around the narrow hatch pathway and hitting the droid. The droid fell from the latter and hit the ground, his blaster hitting him on the head. "Well that was dumb." Sokka said plainly.

* * *

**Rose POV**

The Twilight jumped out of hyperspace in front of a planet completely surrounded by debris. "There it is: Iego." Obi-wan said. "And what do you make of this?" Anakin said, gesturing to the debris. "It appears to be a graveyard." Obi-wan answered. "Of ships." I said, finishing what he was probably about to say. Anakin maneuvered the ship through the debris and asteroid field, then flew towards the planets surface.

We landed on a landing pad in what must've been a city, though it looked almost completely empty. "Let's go." Anakin said, jumping out of his seat and leaving the ship. "Anakin, slow down." I said, following him. Outside, an army of odd-looking battledroids marched towards us. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and charged for the droids. "Anakin, wait!" I shouted, but he continued in, slicing down every droid in his path.

"Welcome to Iego." The droids kept saying before being cut down. "Roger, roger."

After a small amount of time, cutting down odd droids, Anakin finally stopped, realizing that they weren't even fighting back. "Welcome to Iego." The droid in front of him said. "Very impressive." Obi-wan said. "You just cut down 17 defenseless battledroids without even suffering a single scratch." I said, chuckling. The droid next to Anakin split in half and fell apart. "18, actually." Anakin said. "The venerable, Jaybo Hood, requests an audience." A droid said. "Jaybo?" We all said at the same time.

Someone began walking towards us, pushing some of the droids outta the way. "Do you guys have any idea how long it took me to repurpose those droids?" The kid asked, crossing his arms and looking up at us. "Your, Jaybo?" Anakin said, chuckling. "Well, do you?" The kid, Jaybo said. "We apologize for our friends rather rash and somewhat stupid behavior." I said, pointing my thumb at Anakin. "Nine months, man. It took me nine months." Jaybo said walking away. He jumped onto a hammock, made from two vulture-droids legs, and laid down, he clapped his hands impatiently. "Oh, that's our cue." A droid said, andand he and another droid began fanning Jaybo with large feathers. He clapped his hand again. "Channel 2." A droid said, twisting a knob on its stomach, turning on a radio. Me, Anakin, and Obi-wan exchanged looks and walked over to him.

"How'd a kid like you come across all these droids anyway?" Anakin asked, looking at some of the droids.

"Simple. When the Separatist took off, they left all this junk behind. I have a whole warehouse full of them over their." Jaybo said, gesturing to the building behind him.

"So, you programmed them to serve you." Obi-wan said.

"No reason to let a good droid rust, right." Jaybo said.

"Mm-hmm. Looks like you used a macro protocol to wipe them all simultaneously." Anakin said.

"Impressive." I added, inspecting other droids.

"I see you know your droids. Your Jedi aren't you? I can show you how I did it." Jaybo said, sitting up.

"Perhaps another time." Obi-wan said, while me and Anakin walked over and stood beside him. "What we need now is reeksa root. Do you know where we can find some?"

"Here, there, everywhere." Jaybo said, laying down again.

"We don't have time for games, kid. Where's the root?" Anakin said, impatiently.

"What my friend, here, is trying to say is that we are in a bit of a hurry." Obi-wan said.

"Heh, not anymore your not." Jaybo said, looking at us. "This system is haunted, cursed, whatever. Anyway, Jedi or not, no one gets off this rock alive, not past Drol."

"Drol!" A droid shouted fearfully.

"Drol?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, the phantom ruler of Iego. He destroys anything that leaves the planet. 50 of the best star pilots in the galaxy tried. 50 tried, 50 died." The kid said, chewing on some nuts given to him by one of the droids.

"Guess that's why we saw all those wrecked ships." Obi-wan said.

"We'll deal with that later, first things first." Anakin said.

* * *

**Separatist Laboratory**

Two destroyer droids rolled down the hallways, eventually stopping in front of Padmé, Aang, and Ahsoka's group. They put up their ray shields and blasted their twin blasters at them. Both Aang and Ahsoka had already ignited their sabers and began deflecting the bolts, while everyone else fired their blasters, though it had little to no effect. Aang, using airbending, ran alone the wall and landed atop one the destroyers shields, followed by Ahsoka landing on the second destroyer. Aang stuck his saber into the droids shield and ignited his blade, stabbing it down the middle. Ahsoka was about to do the same, but was interrupted by Jar Jar. "Meesa help too." He said, and fired his blaster pistol at the destroyer Ahsoka was standing on. His aim was WAY off, and almost hit Ahsoka instead, she instinctively raised her lightsaber to deflect the bolt, but when she did, the bolt hit Senator Amidala's suit.

After finishing off the droid, Ahsoka and Aang ran to Padmé who had stumbled and fell onto the floor. "Senator, are you alright! I'm so sorry!" Ahsoka said, helping Padmé up. "Calm down, Ahsoka. It's alright. These things tend to happen in a war zone." Padmé said, taking off her useless helmet. "Come on. We still have a job to do."

* * *

**Rose POV**

Me, Anakin and Obi-wan were climbing down a huge mountain, where the root was supposed to be. The kid, Jaybo took us here and said we'll find what we wanted at the bottom.

"Are you coming?" Obi-wan asked Jaybo as we continued down the mountain. Jaybo was still at the top on watching us.

"You've got to be kidding. There's no way I'm going down there." Jaybo said.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Anakin said.

"Don't worry, it's simple. Follow the vines to the bottom, dig up the roots, but don't touch the vine." Jaybo warned.

"Aside from the obvious, why not?" I said.

"Because the plants don't like it, and they have big, sharp teeth." He said to us.

"Teeth? This is getting better by the minute." Anakin said, looking down.

"Oh, and watch out for the flying xandu." Jaybo added.

Me and Obi-wan let go of the mountain and landed on a small ledge. "What's a xandu?" Anakin asked, still climbing down the mountain.

"I'm not sure." Obi-wan said. Then the mountain began to shake a little as a slightly large creature flew out of an opening on the side of the mountain, next to Anakin. "Whoa." Anakin exclaimed and grabbed the creature by the leg, which caused the creature to fly faster trying to shake him lose. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Anakin shouted, keeping his grip.

"Master, Rose, hop on." Anakin said as he and the beast flew past me and Obi-wan. Kenobi jumped and hung on to the creatures other leg, while I jumped and held onto Anakin's legs. "Your heavier than I thought. You should really lose some weight." Anakin said. "Oh, shut up and be a man." I said, shaking my head. "This isn't going to work." Obi-wan said, as the extra weight began to drag the creature down.

* * *

**Separatist Laboratory**

"How are you doing up there." A battledroid asked another who was trying to drill their way out of the base, through the hatch. "Almost through." The droid answered.

Ahsoka, Aang, and Padmé's group turned the corner, down the hall and saw the droids. "There they are?" Ahsoka said, igniting her lightsaber. She ran over and sliced the droid at the foot of the ladder, then she used the Force to pull the droid, the one cutting through the wall, towards her, slicing it as it fell. After she did this, she started to falter and sway, then leaned forward using the ladder for support, groaning heavily. "Ahsoka." Padmé said, concerned. "I'm alright." Ahsoka said, still holding onto the ladder. Zuko and Sokka helped her stand and they headed to the safe room again.

* * *

**Rose POV**

The lower we got down the mountain, the darker it started to get. "There, those are the roots we're looking for." Obi-wan said. I looked down and saw the roots, and the ground, getting closer. "Oh, poodoo." Me and Anakin said under our breath. We were dragged across the ground, touching the vines that Jaybo said not to touch. We let go of the creature and rolled to a stop, touching more vines, as the creature quickly flew off. The ground began cracking and shaking as the vines, big and small, begun moving and standing up. The much larger vines boar big, sharp teeth and screeched at us. Me and Obi-wan ignited are lightsabers while Anakin took out a small shovel and began digging up a root. "Don't take to long." I said, getting into a defensive stance. "I'm going as fast as I can." Anakin said, carefully digging out the root.

"Anakin, hurry." Obi-wan said as the vine beast began to slowly move towards us. "Almost." Anakin said. "Anakin, now would be a good time." I said, tightening my grip on my saber. "Got it!" Anakin shouted, pulling the root out and placed it into my backpack. "We have to get outta here, now." I said. The beast was now right over us and it screeched loudly at us, barring its razor sharp teeth. It then tried to take a bite out of us, but we back flipped away from it and ran for the mountain. Using the Force, we jumped towards the mountainside and began to climb. The beast stretched three of it's many necks and tried to take another bite. We activated our sabers and sliced their necks off. The other heads of the vine beast looked at the three dead ones and backed away from us. We climbed the rest of the way.

"You made it. I knew you would." Jaybo said when we made it back to him, panting hard.

"Oh, did you." Obi-wan said, smiling. We all headed back to the small city.

* * *

"The place dried up once the spice convoy stopped running. Once the war started, the supply line was cut and the Separatist just took off. Out here, we're just one of the millions of little backwaters no one cares about. Those of us who are left can't leave because of the curse." Jaybo said as we walked through the city.

"Cursed, we are. The planet is...cursed." A weird Quarren male said from behind some crates.

"Cursed by whom, my twitchy friend." I said, turning to him.

"The ghost of Drol, that's who." The Quarren said. "The spirit of the 1,000 moons, our protector and destroyer."

"If you ask me, it sounds like a load of-" Anakin started but was cut off by Obi-wan.

"Superstition?" Obi-wan said.

"Well, that's one word for it." Anakin said.

"Superstition, you say." The Quarren said, placing a holoprojector on top of one of the crates. A hologram of a Rodian male, who seemed to be a pilot, appeared before us. _'Can't hold on much-someone help me!'_ We could here explosions. _'Ahh!'_ The Rodian screamed then the holoprojector shut off. "That was TaquIto. He was a friend of mine." Jaybo said, shaking his head.

"Try to leave this planet and your fate will be the same." The Quarren said. We exchanged looks and continued on to the Twilight. We of course were leaving anyway.

* * *

"They'll never make it past Drol." Jaybo said, holding a communication radio and and high powered binoculars. We took of into space, with Anakin flying.

"Drol might be a superstition, but something real destroyed those ships." Obi-wan said, taking his seat next to Anakin. "Real we can handle." Anakin answered. "Thanks for your help, kid." Anakin said into his comlink. "We couldn't have done it without you." I said. _'Have you run into Drol yet?' _Jaybo asked. "Not to worry, Jaybo." Obi-wan said. We flew past a group of asteroids and debris without much problem, but then I sensed danger. "Do you sense that?" I asked, even R2 began beeping worryingly. "Ah, come on you two. Afraid of a ghost. Drol is just a superstition..." Anakin said, but stopped when he saw yellow colored lasers, etching a pattern like a spider web in front of us. "Ha, there's our ghost, lasers." I said.

"Turn the ship around. We'll never make it through." Obi-wan said. Anakin turned us around and maneuvered around the debris and asteroids heading back towards the planet. "The Separatists must've installed those lasers to prevent people from leaving the planet." Obi-wan said as we cleared the hazardous field towards Iego again.

* * *

We, again, landed on the platform in front of the citizens of Iego. Before we could leave, the holoprojector began beeping. Anakin pushed a button and an image of Padmé, Ahsoka and Aang appeared. _'Master, can you here me?'_ Ahsoka asked, coughing. _'We destroyed all...of..the droids inside the...compound, Master.' _She said as Padmé and Aang placed their hands on her shoulder. _'Naboo is safe from further contamination.'_ Aang said, coughing. Aang and Ahsoka began coughing more. _'Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker. Good-bye, Anakin. I...' _she couldn't finish as she started coughing as well, then the transition was cut. "No." Anakin said, very worried.

The three of us stepped off the Twilight while Anakin was telling us the plan. "We'll borrow a power converter from Jaybo and reprogram it to feed our-" Anakin was interrupted by Obi-wan. "Slow down, Anakin." He said. "Slow down. Slow down?! You saw them, Master. They're dying!" Anakin shouted. "A great leap forward often requires first taking two steps back." Obi-wan stated. "And sometimes all it requires is the will to jump." Anakin said, getting more frustrated with Kenobi. "At least here us out on this." I jumped in.

* * *

"Citizens of Iego, Drol is not a ghost. Rather, it is a Separatist security system." Obi-wan said. Us, Jaybo and several other citizens were inside of a meeting area, in one of the buildings. "Nonsense! You were lucky to escape alive. Simple as that." The Quarren from earlier said. "And who says we didn't create our own luck?" Anakin said to him. "The ghost of Drol does, that's who!" The Quarren shouted. "Did anyone inhabit Iego's moons before the Separatist arrived?" I asked. "The angels, of course." Someone else in the room said. "Angels?" Me, Obi-wan and Anakin said at the same time.

A beautiful, glowing young lady entered the room. _'She must be the "Angel"._ I thought. "We were a peaceful people before the Separatists drove us from our homes and stole our moon." The Angel said. "And, which moon was that?" Obi-wan asked. She took out a holoprojector and an image of the system appeared. "Millius Prime." She said as the moon blinked red. "The primary rode, it must be near Millius Prime." Anakin said. I turned around and saw numerous vulture-droids in a large room. "Hmm, vulture-droids. Jaybo, can you reactivate those vulture-droids?" I asked the kid. "Sure. I can even fly them by remote control." Jaybo said, shrugging his shoulders. "Good. We can have Artoo fly the vulture-droids as a decoy into the laser field." I said. "And since we know what we're up against this time, we can destroy the laser emitter." Anakin said. "And cut a path right to Millius Prime." Obi-wan finished.

* * *

**Separatist Laboratory**

Padmé and Jar Jar were pouring water from a nearby faucet onto two sponges. Padmé walked over to Aang, who was sitting against a wall, coughing, and placed the sponge on his head. Jar Jar did the same with one of the clones. Zuko and Sokka had offered to give Aang their protective suits, but Aang made them keep them. "It's too late and you two have to stay safe. I'm sure Anakin and Rose will be here soon with a cure." Aang reassured them.

Padmé turned to Rex, who was coughing and placing a blanket over one of the clones who already died. "What a waste." Padmé said, sighing. "With all due respect, Senator, it's what these men were...made to do." Rex said, sighing also. "I hope that their sacrifice brings us closer to peace." Padmé said standing. "It will, Padmé," Ahsoka said weakly, coughing loudly, "you...have to believe that..." Ahsoka tried to stand, but instead her legs just gave way and she passed out. "Ahsoka!" Padmé shouted as Rex caught her in his arms. She was out cold.

* * *

**Rose POV**

We took off from the landing platform, again, and flew off. "Jaybo, active the droids." I said into the comm. Jaybo pushed a few buttons and the vulture-droids all activated. "Transfer control of the droids to Artoo." Anakin said. The little astromech moved over to a console and plugged himself in. The vulture-droids' eyes turned green and the five of them took off, following behind us. We flew past the asteroids and the laser field was activated again. "Artoo, intercept the lasers." Obi-wan said. "Send the vulture-droids directly into the laser generators on those asteroids."

The droids changed direction and flew themselves into the generators, destroying them and creating an opening to the primary laser emitter on Millius Prime. Once we were close enough, Obi-wan fired the Twilight's cannons at the laser emitter, causing it to explode. This caused a chain of reactions, the other laser generators began to shut down and explode. We flew through the debris field and finally made it out.

* * *

Back on Iego's surface, the citizens, along with Jaybo, watched in awe as the sky was lit up by explosions and they could herehere the faint booms of the lasers being destroyed. "You guys okay?" Jaybo said into his radio. After some static, Anakin finally answered. _'We're fine kid. I'm afraid your gonna need some new droids to boss around, Jaybo. The ones you lent us are pretty much toast.' _Anakin said. _'But the good news is that you are now free to leave Iego whenever you choose.' _Obi-wan said. "I'm...actually gonna miss you guys. Make sure you win this war." Jaybo said, as the citizens cheered on. _'We will try, Jaybo. But, don't worry. I have a feeling we'll see each other again.' _I said.

* * *

"Artoo, set a course for Naboo." Anakin said to the astromech. Artoo beeped in reply and set the course, we made the jump back to Republic space and Naboo.

* * *

**Naboo-Above the Separatist Laboratory**

Three gunships landed near the landing platform with medical clones ready. Anakin ran over to Padmé, who was being brought over to the gunships on a stretcher. "Padmé." Anakin said, taking her hand. "I spoke with the medical droid. He expects that you will make a full recovery." He said. "I never lost fate in you. None of us did." Padmé said. "That's good, 'cause there were a few moments where we weren't so sure of ourselves." Anakin said. "Well, you did make it. By the way, your Padawan was brilliant. Her and Avatar Aang. I trust I'll see you soon, General Skywalker?" Padmé said. "Of course, my lady." Anakin said, bowing slightly. She was moved onto the waiting gunship as Anakin walked over to Ahsoka.

Rose went over to Aang, who was behind Ahsoka on a stretcher. "Aang. Are you alright?" She asked. "Well, I am now. What took you guys so long?" Aang said, smiling. "Well, it's good to see your sense of humor is intact." She said, smiling. "Oh, but what are you going to do when Katara finds out you almost died, again." Sokka said, as he and Zuko walked over. "Uh-oh." Aang said. "You two did excellent as well. Congratulations, soldiers." Rose said, bowing slightly to Sokka and Zuko. "We try, Master." Zuko said. They both helped to get Aang onto one of the gunships.

Jar Jar was further away, trying to get his helmet off, falling onto the ground. "Wahh!" He shouted, landing on his backside hard. "I heard you were quite brave fending off battledroids, Jar Jar." Obi-wan said, helping him take the helmet off. "Really?" Jar Jar asked. "Senator Amidala suggested we offer you training to help hone your skills with a blaster." Obi-wan continued, helping the Gungan to his feet. "Really?" Jar Jar asked, again. "Really." Obi-wan said simply. "Oh boy! I'm a-gonna be trained!" Jar Jar exclaimed, jumping around happily. Rex passed by them on a stretcher. "I am not training him." He said, jerking his head to the Gungan, then was moved to Padmé's gunship.

"You did a fantastic job today, Snips. You both did." Anakin said to Ahsoka, who was already on her gunship next to Aang, who nodded in acknowledgement. "All thanks to your training, Master." Ahsoka said, smiling. "Yeah, I probably do deserve most of the credit." Anakin joked and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "But not all of it." Anakin said, smiling. "Good thing I know you don't mean everything you say." Ahsoka said. "Pilot, get them outta here." Anakin said. "Thank-you, Master." Ahsoka said and the gunship door closed and they took off towards the Resolute above them. After, those two gunships took off, Rose, Obi-wan and Anakin stepped onto their gunships and followed behind them.

* * *

**Well, that's that. The Jedi have found a cure for the blue shadow virus, and have saved Padmé, Ahsoka and Aang from death. **

**Next Chapter: Battle over Ryloth. More action.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


End file.
